Harry Potter und die Bruderschaft der Erben
by Seamus O'Donnell
Summary: Die Story schliesst an das 7. Buch an
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Endlich frei?

Z_wei Tage. Es ist zwei Tage her, dass ich Voldemort besiegt habe. Wieso fühle ich mich nicht frei?_

Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf ging Harry durch das große Tor und verließ das Gelände von Hogwarts. Er wollte an diesem Morgen eine Weile alleine sein um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Die Dämmerung hatte gerade eingesetzt und noch war alles ruhig Gestern Morgen hatten einige Ereignisse seine Erleichterung über das Ende des Krieges ausgelöscht und ihn in tiefste Verzweiflung gestürzt.

_**Am gestrigen Morgen**_

_Harry kam in die große Halle und sah all seine Freunde beisammen am Gryffindortisch. Ron folgte ihm auf den Fersen. Ginny stieß Fred, der neben ihr saß in die Seite, woraufhin dieser nur widerwillig den Platz räumte. Ron versuchte sich auf den nun freien Platz neben Ginny zu setzen, als diese ihm einen Blick zuwarf, den er eigentlich nur von seiner Mutter kannte, wenn er etwas angestellt hatte. Fast schon violett war sein Gesicht, als er sich endlich neben Hermine setzte._

„_Guten Morgen, du Langschläfer" flüsterte sie ihm lächelnd ins Ohr_

„_Morgen Hermine, gut geschlafen?" wollte er von ihr wissen._

„_Natürlich, aber sicher nicht so lange wie ihr beiden. Bei Harry kann ich es ja noch verstehen, aber bei dir?" spottete sie. Ron schaute sie mit einem verwirrten Blick an und da verstand er, dass Hermine in ihn verliebt war. Er lief wieder knallrot an und verlegen betrachtete er seine Hände. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte._

_Währenddessen setzte sich Harry neben Ginny. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und er wusste, dass er endlich ein fast normales Leben führen konnte._

„_Was hast Du jetzt eigentlich vor, Harry?" wollte Ginny von ihm wissen._

„_Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ohne Abschluss kann ich ja wohl schlecht Auror werden. Aber zuerst will ich endlich mal ohne Angst vor weiteren Todesfällen in meinem Umfeld leben."_

„_Dafür hast du ja gesorgt."_

_Mit einem warmen Lächeln schaute Ginny in seine Augen._

„_Bei Merlin, wie habe ich das vermisst." Dieser Gedanke schoss durch seinen Kopf und sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen._

_Das Biest in seiner Brust regte sich wieder und der Gedanke an die gemeinsame Zeit erfüllte ihn mit Glücksgefühlen. Wie hypnotisiert fixierte er ihre warmen braunen Augen und seine Lippen näherten sich langsam ihren und ohne auf jemanden anderen außer auf Ginny zu achten, versuchte er sie zu küssen._

_Ginny zog ihren Kopf zurück und sagte: „Harry Potter, nur weil du den dunklen Lord besiegt hast, brauchst du nicht zu glauben, dass mit einem simplen Kuss alles vergessen ist, was du mir angetan hast. Fast ein ganzes Jahr lang hatte ich Angst um Dich und plötzlich tauchst Du auf und meinst nun, dass Du, als Held, Dir nehmen darfst, was Du willst. So haben wir nicht gewettet. Du musst dir schon etwas Besseres einfallen lassen."_

_Dieser Schreck riss Harry aus dem tranceähnlichen Zustand. Er fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Junge, dem man sein Lieblingsspielzeug gestohlen hatte. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, wie ein Hund es machen würde, wenn er eine Ladung Wasser abbekommen hätte. Hermine hatte das Ganze mit angehört und musste sich sehr zurückhalten um nicht laut loszulachen._

„_Was soll ich denn machen, Ginny? Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich Dich schützen wollte, deshalb musste ich unsere Beziehung beenden. Ich hätte es mir nicht verzeihen können, wenn Riddle Dich benutzt oder gar getötet hätte. Wenn Du das nicht verstehst, dann kann ich Dir nicht helfen. Ich liebe Dich; Ich werde Dich immer lieben und das letzte Jahr war härter für mich, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Was genau passiert ist, werde ich Dir irgendwann unter vier Augen erzählen."_

_Nach diesem Disput stand Harry auf und ließ die anderen in der großen Halle zurück. Er hörte nicht auf die Rufe von Ron, Ginny und Hermine; sein Ziel war es alleine zu sein, denn Ginnys Äußerungen hatten ihn sehr tief getroffen._

Er achtete nicht darauf, wohin er ging und nach einer halben Stunde schreckte er auf. Er hörte jemanden erbärmlich schluchzen, die Worte der Person waren kaum verständlich.

„Lily, es tut mir leid. Ich habe versagt und nun ist dein Sohn tot. Dabei habe ich geschworen ihn zu beschützen."

Harry sah sich um und erkannte nun, dass er sich an der Heulenden Hütte befand. Er hörte genauer hin, konnte jedoch die Stimme nicht identifizieren. Somit blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als um die Hütte herumzugehen. An der Rückseite sah er eine Gestalt. Sie hockte am Boden und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen und schien bitterlich zu weinen. Harry näherte sich vorsichtig und legte der Person eine Hand auf die Schulter und fragte: „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Die Person zuckte zusammen, hob ihren Kopf und drehte sich zu ihm um. Nun erkannte Harry wer dort war. Es war Severus Snape. Mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen betrachtete dieser Harry und er fing an zu stottern.

„Ha.. Harry? Du lebst? Bei Merlin, ich dachte Du wärst tot. Wie ist das möglich?"

Harry antwortete nicht weniger geschockt: „Professor Snape! Sie leben auch noch. Merlin sei Dank. Kommen Sie, wir gehen zurück zum Schloss." Irgendetwas war mit Snape passiert. Das war offensichtlich. Es schien fast so, als ob die Maske, die dieser Mann all die Jahre aufgesetzt und die emotionale Mauer, die er um sich aufgebaut hatte, verschwunden war.

In Snape aber keimte etwas Hoffnung auf. _‚Wenn Harry überlebt hat, besteht vielleicht auch noch eine Zukunft für mich.'_ Dieser Gedanke sollte nun für ihn zu seinem persönlichen Mantra werden.

Snape ergriff die ihm gereichte Hand und Harry zog ihn hoch. Sein ehemaliger Lehrer stand sehr wackelig auf den Beinen, daher musste Harry ihn den ganzen Weg zurück stützen, denn die Erniedrigung eines Leviacorpus Zaubers wollte Harry dem völlig entkräfteten Lehrer nicht antun. Auf dem ganzen Weg ins Schloss schwiegen die beiden; die Anstrengung war für beide einfach zu groß. Am Ende ihrer Kräfte erreichten sie das Eingangsportal. Kaum waren sie über die Schwelle ins Innere von Hogwarts getreten, kam Professor McGonagall herbei gerannt. In ihrem Schlepptau befanden sich Miss Pomfrey und Professor Sprout. Alle drei wirkten wegen des tot geglaubten Snapes verängstigt.

Als Harry dies bemerkte, beruhigte er die drei. Kurz nach dem letzten Gefecht, hatte Harry allen überlebenden Mitgliedern des Ordens erzählt, was Snape für Dumbledore getan hatte, und was mit ihm passiert war. Umso schockierender war die Tatsache, dass Professor Snape doch noch am Leben war.

„Keine Angst. Professor Snape hat den Angriff durch Voldemorts Schlange doch überlebt. Riddle hat etwas Wichtiges vergessen. In seiner Überheblichkeit dachte er, Snape wäre tot und er hat nicht kontrolliert, ob dem wirklich so ist. Und so, wie ich Professor Snape kenne, hatte er für den Fall schon vorgesorgt. Trotzdem wäre es besser, wenn er auf die Krankenstation gebracht wird.

Mit einem müden, jedoch erstaunlicherweise freundlichen Lächeln, sah Snape in Harrys Gesicht und flüsterte erschöpft: „Danke, Harry. Danke für alles."

„Sie müssen sich nicht bei mir bedanken, sondern ich mich bei Ihnen. Ohne ihre Hilfe hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Irgendwann werde ich Ihnen die ganze Geschichte erzählen" erwiderte Harry.

Gemeinsam gingen die fünf hoch ins Reich von Poppy Pomfrey, wo Professor Snape gründlich untersucht wurde. Als Harry gehen wollte sagte Snape mit sanfter Stimme: „Harry, bitte bleib noch einen Moment bei mir. Ich denke ich muss dir etwas erklären."

Es war äußerst ungewöhnlich, dass Severus Snape so freundlich gegenüber Harry sich verhielt, daher näherte sich Harry vorsichtig dem Bett, auf dem sein Tränkemeister lag und betrachtete kurz das fahle Gesicht. Es fiel ihm auf, dass dieser abweisende Ausdruck aus Snapes Gesicht verschwunden war und Harry erkannte nun, wie verletzlich dieser Mensch, der vor ihm lag doch war. Diese Feststellung erstaunte ihn, da er mit so etwas nicht gerechnet hatte. Leise fing Snape an zu sprechen.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass Du meine Gedanken gesehen hast. Leider hatte ich keine Gelegenheit Dir zu erklären, wieso ich mich so schlecht Dir gegenüber verhalten habe. Wie Du bereits weißt, habe ich deine Mutter geliebt, und als Du dann hier eintrafst, konnte ich es einfach nicht ertragen, in deiner Nähe zu sein. Alles an dir erinnerte mich an Lily, vor allem deine Augen und ... und ..."

In diesem Moment versagte Snapes Stimme und Harry setzte sich zu ihm. Mit einem traurigen Blick sah Severus zu ihm auf und Tränen flossen seine Wangen herab.

„Professor Snape, ich weiß was Sie sagen wollen. Und ich verstehe nun Ihr Verhalten. Ich glaube, ich würde genauso handeln wie Sie, wenn ich in Ihrer Situation gewesen wäre. Sie brauchen sich keine Vorwürfe wegen irgendetwas zu machen. Das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Ich kenne keinen Menschen, der sich in solche Gefahr begeben hat wie Sie und dafür bewundere ich Sie. Der Mut, den Sie dafür aufgebracht haben, reicht dafür aus um alle Gryffindors damit auszufüllen. Eigentlich sollten Sie der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor sein, " entgegnete Harry mit einem offenen Lächeln.

Professor McGonagall stand an der Tür und lauschte dem Gespräch und als sie die letzten Worte hörte, musste sie schlucken. Schmerzhaft hatte sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals festgesetzt und es fiel ihr schwer, ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken. So offen hatte sie Harry und Snape noch nie reden hören. Normalerweise verbargen beide ihre Gefühle und sprachen so gut wie nie darüber. Auch sie erkannte nun, wie ähnlich die beiden gestrickt waren. Beide hatten viel verloren; die Opfer, die die beiden gebracht hatten wogen so schwer und verbanden die beiden in dem Moment auf eine Art, die niemand erklären konnte.

Die Hauslehrerin von räusperte sich und sagte: „Mr. Potter, ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn Sie in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehren und dort auf mich warten würden. Ich möchte mit ihnen ausführlicher sprechen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren erhob sich Harry und verließ die Krankenstation. Er trottete mit hängenden Schultern, die schwermütigen Gedanken kehrten wieder und verdrängten das Gefühl der Freundschaft oder Zusammengehörigkeit mit Snape - dies konnte Harry nicht genau sagen- durch die menschenleeren Gänge zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um dort auf McGonagall zu warten. Immer wieder musste er Trümmern, die noch herumlagen, ausweichen und sah hin und wieder Blutflecken. Dort angekommen sah er, dass ein Feuer im Kamin prasselte und er setzte sich in einen der bequemen Sessel und starrte ins Leere. Wie sollte er Ginny nur begreiflich machen, dass alles was er ihr angetan hatte, nur ihrem Schutz dienen sollte. Seine Gefühle für sie waren noch immer die gleichen wie am Tage von Dumbledores Beerdigung, nur waren sie viel intensiver. Fast verursachten sie bei ihm Übelkeit, so stark waren sie. Seine Liebe für Ginny war das stärkste Gefühl, dass er jemals empfunden hatte und er wollte ihr diese Liebe schenken. Doch sie hatte nichts Besseres zu tun als ihm eine Abfuhr zu erteilen. Während ihm diese Gedanken durch den Kopf schwirrten, betrat Minerva McGonagall den Raum. Unbemerkt von Harry näherte sie sich dem Kamin und fand ihren ehemaligen Schüler in Gedanken versunken vor. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck erkannte sie sofort wieder. Den gleichen hatte er auch damals; als Sirius getötet wurde und auch ein Jahr später, als Dumbledores lebloser Körper am Fuße des Astronomieturmes lag, wirkte Harrys Gesicht, genauso wie jetzt, versteinert. Sachte rüttelte sie ihn und erschrocken richtete sich Harry auf.

Da sie wusste, dass in Harrys Fall nur eine persönliche Ansprache zu ihm durchdringen würde, fragte Minerva Harry in einem sehr persönlichen, fast schon intimen Tonfall: „Harry, was bedrückt dich?"

„Was soll ich Ihnen sagen? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich bereit bin all meine Gefühle hier vor Ihnen auszubreiten."

„Unsinn, Harry. Reden hilft immer. Auch Albus hatte das immer gesagt und in dem Punkt bin ich vollkommen seiner Meinung. Nun raus mit der Sprache."

„Ich ... ich fühle mich so leer und ausgebrannt. Normalerweise sollte ich nicht hier sein und doch habe ich mal wieder überlebt. Vielleicht ist es zu früh um das zu sagen, aber ich glaube ich brauche eine Auszeit, um mir Bewusst zu werden, was ich nun machen will. Und jetzt hat sich herausgestellt, dass Professor Snape noch lebt. So langsam wird mir alles zu viel. Eine Sache weiß ich aber schon jetzt, und ich bitte sie, das, was ich Ihnen jetzt anvertraue, für sich zu behalten. Ich möchte Ginny Weasley heiraten, doch gestern Morgen hat sie mir eine Abfuhr erteilt und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie es auch will."

Bei diesen Worten floss eine einzelne Träne an Harrys linker Wange herab und er schaute bewusst zur Seite. Welchen Eindruck würde er denn hinterlassen; er, der große Held, sitzt hier und weint wie ein kleines Mädchen.

„Schau mich an, Harry."

Er reagierte nicht auf die Aufforderung und starrte weiter in den Kamin.

„Dann halt nicht, aber hör mir wenigstens zu. Ich glaube, Du nimmst dir das Ganze zu sehr zu Herzen. Ich kenne Ms. Weasley nun schon seit sechs Jahren und in der ganzen Zeit war sie nie so glücklich, wie in der Zeit in der sie mit Dir zusammen war. Während des letzten Jahres wirkte sie bedrückt und ich konnte die Angst um dich in ihren Augen sehen. Trotzdem hat sie nicht aufgegeben, genauso wie Du es in den ganzen Jahren getan hast. Gerade jetzt, wo die größte Gefahr für unsere Welt vorbei ist, müssen wir alle mit dieser neuen Situation zurechtkommen. Deshalb empfehle ich Dir es erneut zu versuchen und zwar so lange, wie es nötig ist. Das schuldest Du ihr und Dir selbst. Finde dein Glück, obwohl ich, denke dass Du es schon längst gefunden hast, und es halte fest. Vertrau auf deine größte Stärke und Du wirst sehen, dass sich alles finden wird."

„Und was passiert, wenn sich nichts finden wird? Dann stehe ich wieder alleine da. Genauso Ahnungslos wie vor acht Jahren und darauf kann ich sehr gerne verzichten. Ich habe von Geheimnissen und Heimlichtuerei die Nase gestrichen voll. All das, was Professor Dumbledore mir verschwiegen hat, hat dazu geführt, dass so viele Menschen sterben mussten, nach Askaban gebracht wurden oder sonstige Schicksale erlitten haben. Endlich, so habe ich eigentlich gedacht, habe ich die Möglichkeit, ein einigermaßen ruhiges Leben zu führen und endlich etwas zu finden, was mein ganzes Leben gefehlt hat. Und dann kommt es mal wieder anders. Danke, aber nein danke. Es reicht wirklich."

Die Enttäuschung und Wut, die sich den ganzen gestrigen Tag angesammelt hatten, machten sich mit diesen Worten Luft. Was die beiden nicht mitbekommen hatten, war die Tatsache, dass sich Ginny vom Mädchenschlafsaal leise die Treppe herunter geschlichen hatte. Auf halbem Wege war sie stehen geblieben, da sie Harrys Stimme gehört hatte.

Die letzten Sätze sorgten dafür, dass ihr Atem stockte. Diese Offenbarung traf Ginny mitten ins Herz. Was eigentlich als Scherz gemeint war, hatte sich ins Gegenteil verkehrt. Sie musste hart gegen die Tränen ankämpfen, die in ihr aufstiegen. Sie hätte es eigentlich wissen müssen, dass Harry alles aufgegeben hätte, was Ihm etwas bedeutete, um Ihr und allen anderen ein besseres und sichereres Leben zu ermöglichen. Die Verluste, die er erlitten hatte, lagen noch immer schwer auf seiner Seele und es war ihm bisher keine Zeit vergönnt gewesen, damit zu Recht zu kommen.

Ginny gab sich einen Ruck und setzte ihren Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum fort. Vor dem Kamin sah sie Professor McGonagall und Harry sitzen. Sanft räusperte sie sich und Minerva drehte ihren Kopf in ihre Richtung. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete die Lehrerin, dass Ginny näher kommen sollte. Ohne nachdenken zu müssen setzte sie sich Harry gegenüber und sanft nahm sie seine Hände und mit betretener Miene flüsterte sie leise:

„Es tut mir schrecklich leid, Harry. Ich dachte, Du würdest den Scherz verstehen. Ich habe einen Moment nicht nachgedacht."

„Ach Ginny, wenn Du wüsstest, was wir in den letzten Monaten durchgemacht haben. Doch bitte versteh mich, dass ich noch nicht darüber reden will. Das soll aber nicht heißen, dass Du nie erfahren wirst, was alles geschehen ist. Den Schluss kennst Du ja schon. Gib mir bitte nur etwas Zeit."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen flogen Ginnys Arme um seinen Hals und er wurde fast von ihr erdrückt.

„Pass auf. Du zerquetschst mi..."

Ginny küsste ihn stürmisch und schnitt ihm somit das Wort ab. Instinktiv erwiderte Harry ihren Kuss und er nahm wieder den Duft nach Blumen, der von ihr ausging, wahr.

Amüsiert betrachtete Professor McGonagall das Schauspiel und zog sich, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, zurück. Sie wollte die beiden, die fast ein ganzes Jahr gelitten hatten nicht stören. Die ganze Szene erinnerte sie an zwei Personen, die vor mehr als 20 Jahren an der gleichen Stelle gesessen und sich nach einem doch heftigen Streit fast auf die gleiche Art versöhnt hatten. _Lily und James, ihr habt einen Sohn, der so einzigartig ist und all eure besten Eigenschaften in sich trägt._ Bei dem Gedanken musste sich McGonagall eine Träne wegwischen.

Kurz danach verließen Harry und Ginny den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen zum See um dort den Sonnenaufgang zu beobachten. Für eine Stunde saßen die zwei dort und schwiegen einfach, die Nähe zueinander genießend. Es war wie früher; ohne Worte zu wechseln verständigten sie sich untereinander; eine Fähigkeit, die aus tiefstem Vertrauen und größter Liebe erwachsen war.

Als die beiden sich wieder erhoben, stand die Sonne schon ziemlich hoch am Himmel und für Harry schien es, als ob mit dem neuen Tag auch ein neues Leben anfangen würde. Gemeinsam schlenderten die zwei Verliebten Händchen haltend den Weg zum Schloss hinauf um endlich zu frühstücken. Zwischendurch blieben sie immer wieder stehen, um sich zu küssen. Noch immer sprach keiner ein Wort, es war einfach nicht notwendig.

Als sie dann endlich in die große Halle eintraten, sahen sie die ganze Weasley Familie, Hermine, Remus und Tonks an einem Tisch sitzen. Die ganze Gruppe schien heftig zu diskutieren. Gemütlich näherte sich das Paar dem Tisch und konnte nun hören, um was sich das Gespräch drehte. Alle schienen in heller Aufruhr, weil Harry und Ginny verschwunden waren und keiner wusste, wo sie abgeblieben waren. Harry musste darüber lachen und sorgte so dafür, dass alle anderen sich umdrehten.

Molly Weasley stand ruckartig auf und hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck, der eine Todesfee hätte tot umfallen lassen können.

„GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN UNS SO ZU ERSCHRECKEN: DEIN BETT IST LEER UND DU BIST VERSCHWUNDEN. WIR ALLE HABEN UNS SORGEN UM DICH GEMACHT. DAS GLEICHE GILT AUCH FÜR DICH, HARRY. WISST IHR DENN NICHT; DASS DA DRAUSSEN NOCH IMMER TODESSER RUMLAUFEN? WO HABT IHR ZWEI EIGENTLICH GE..."

Sie verstummte mitten im Satz, als sie sah, wie die zwei Teenager vor ihr standen. Immer noch Händchen haltend versuchten Harry und Ginny nicht zu lachen. Mrs. Weasley entspannte sich sichtlich und kam auf die beiden zugestürmt und umarmte das Paar in ihrer bekannten und zeitweise doch schmerzhaften Art.

„Wieso habt ihr nicht gesagt, dass ihr euch versöhnt habt? Ich freue mich ja so für euch."

Ginny und Harry erröteten sichtbar und verlegen schauten sie auf den Boden.

Harry erwiderte: „Das Ganze hat sich gerade erst ergeben und bevor wir etwas sagen konnten, wurden wir mit Vorwürfen überschüttet. Außerdem haben wir uns nicht nur versöhnt, sondern sind wieder zusammen."

Ginny hob nun den Kopf und, um den Beweis zu erbringen, küsste sie Harry, der diesen Kuss nur zu gerne zurückgab. Ron und Hermine betrachteten das Schauspiel und während Hermine lächelte, machte Ron ein finsteres Gesicht. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß in seine Seite machte Hermine ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er sich zurückhalten sollte, als Ron sich zu erheben versuchte, um dazwischen zu gehen. Ron setzte sich wieder hin und schmollte.

Harry indes merkte, wie sein Magen knurrte. Gestern hatte er alle Mahlzeiten ausfallen lassen. Er setzte sich neben Hermine an den Tisch und bediente sich an den Speisen. Sein Teller war gefüllt mit Eiern, Speck und Würstchen und als er mit der ersten Portion fertig war erzählte er den anderen, was heute Morgen passiert war.

Ron und Hermine blickten Harry erstaunt an und beide fragten gleichzeitig: „Was? Das ist doch nicht möglich." Hermine fuhr fort: „Snape muss doch tot sein. Wir haben doch alle gesehen, wie Nagini ihn gebissen hat und die Wunden an seinem Hals waren tödlich." Ginny grinste verschmitzt und erwiderte: „Ihr habt Snape unterschätzt. Nicht umsonst war er in Slytherin. Dort hat er gelernt, für jede Situation Vorsorge zu treffen. Es würde mich wundern, wenn er dies nicht auch vor zwei Tagen gemacht hat."

Harry drehte sich zu Ginny und sagte: „Entweder hast Du Legilimentik bei mir angewandt oder Du hast mir die Worte geklaut. Aber Du hast vollkommen Recht. Wir haben Snape wirklich nicht richtig eingeschätzt. Bitte hängt die Sache mit Snape nicht an die große Glocke. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er seine Ruhe braucht."

Seine Freunde versprachen es, denn sie wussten, dass sie ihrem Lehrer viel zu verdanken hatten. Während des restlichen Frühstücks drehten sich ihre Gespräche über die Zukunft. Hermine, Ron und Harry wurde es bewusst, dass sie keinen Abschluss hatten und sie somit ihre angestrebten Berufe nie ergreifen könnten. Während dieser Diskussion warf Ron Harry immer wieder einen finsteren Blick zu. Als Harry das bemerkte, fragte er sich, was mit Ron los war. So kannte er seinen besten Freund eigentlich nicht. Doch da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ron verhielt sich wegen Ginny so komisch. _„Oh je, da muss ich wohl etwas erklären." _Diesen Gedanken drängte Harry erst mal zur Seite, denn er wollte nun etwas erledigen, was er eigentlich schon gestern vorgehabt hatte.

„Ginny, wenn Du dazu Lust hast, kannst Du mich begleiten. Gestern hatte ich einfach nicht die Kraft dazu, das zu machen, was ich mir eigentlich vorgenommen hatte."

„Was hast du denn vor?"

„Lass Dich doch einfach überraschen. Aber zuerst sollte ich Deine Eltern fragen, ob ich Dich für eine kurze Weile entführen darf. Warte bitte hier, ich bin gleich zurück."

Harry stand auf und ging zu Mr. und Mrs. Weasley.

„Mrs. und Mr. Weasley, hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich mit Ginny das Grab meiner Eltern besuche? Ich möchte mich von ihnen verabschieden und es würde mir helfen, wenn Ginny dabei wäre."

Mr. Weasley antwortete: „Das ist wirklich eine schöne Idee, aber ich glaube, dass es besser wäre zu warten. Wie Du bestimmt ahnst, gibt es noch einige Todesser, die noch nicht gefasst worden sind und die könnten vielleicht etwas sauer sein, dass Du ihren Meister besiegt hast."

„Mr. Weasley, ich werde gut auf Ginny aufpassen und wenn Sie es wollen, werde ich einige Mitglieder vom Orden fragen, ob sie uns als Schutz begleiten."

Mrs. Weasley ging dazwischen und sagte: „Oh, nein. Meine Tochter wird sich nicht so einfach da draußen in Gefahr begeben. Die Verletzung von George ist schon schlimm genug."

„Molly, Liebling. Wir können Ginny nicht auf ewig beschützen. Außerdem ist unsere Tochter fast erwachsen. Ich denke, es wird langsam Zeit diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren. Und Du musst zugeben, dass Harry einen guten Einfluss auf sie hat."

„Harry, von mir aus kannst Du Ginny mitnehmen. Aber frag Tonks und Remus, ob sie als Schutz mitkommen. Und erst, wenn sie zustimmen darfst du mit ihr nach Godric's Hollow. Ich glaube Molly wird auch nichts dagegen haben."

Während des Gespräches war Tonks dazu gestoßen und hatte die Hälfte gehört. Als Harry sich umdrehte stand sie direkt hinter ihm. Erstaunt darüber, verschlug es Harry die Sprache und Tonks wusste sofort, dass sie die Initiative ergreifen musste. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und umarmte ihn. Nach einer Weile ließ sie ihn los und schaute sich den Paten ihres Sohnes genau an. In seinen Augen sah sie immer noch die Trauer, die, wie Wolken, den smaragdgrünen Glanz trübte, obwohl sie gleichzeitig merkte, dass Harry viel befreiter war, als gestern Morgen. Sie wusste sofort, dass Harry etwas erledigen musste. Etwas, das keinen Aufschub haben durfte.

„Harry, was ist los mit dir? Ich sehe es dir an, dass du etwas vorhast."

„Weißt du Tonks, ich möchte nach Godric's Hollow. Ich muss dort noch etwas erledigen. Würdest Du und Remus mich dorthin begleiten?"

„Natürlich. Da hättest Du gar nicht erst fragen müssen."

„Wo ist eigentlich Remus?"

„Der sollte eigentlich gleich kommen. Er kümmert sich gerade um den kleinen Ted."

„Wer kümmert sich dann um Ted, wenn Ihr mit mir kommt?"

„Meine Mutter ist auch hier und sie wird liebend gerne diese Aufgabe übernehmen. Sie ist total vernarrt in den Kleinen. Ah, ja. Da hinten kommt Remus, " sagte Tonks und deutete auf den Eingang. Harry drehte sich um und erleichtert sah er, dass Remus unversehrt war. Er ging ihm entgegen und wurde immer schneller, je näher er Remus kam. Mit großer Erleichterung fielen Harry und Remus sich in die Arme.

Remus sagte: „Mensch Harry. Verdammt gute Leistung, die Du abgeliefert hast. Mach das aber nicht noch mal, hörst du? Sonst ziehe ich Dir die Ohren lang."

Harry erwiderte mit einem kleinen Lächeln: „Weißt Du Remus, Ärger hatte ich bis jetzt genug. Daher brauchst Du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Aber eine Bitte habe ich an Dich. Würdest Du und Tonks Ginny und mich nach Godric's Hollow begleiten? Eine Aufgabe habe ich noch zu erledigen."

„Sicher, Harry. Aber lass Tonks und mich erst mal was Essen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns in einer halben Stunde am Eingang treffen. In der Zwischenzeit kannst Du ja noch mit deiner Freundin noch etwas spazieren gehen."

„Also gut, dann treffen wir uns in einer halben Stunde am Eingang."

Auf dem Weg zurück zu Ginny stellte sich auf einmal Ron in den Weg.

„Harry, Du hattest mir versprochen, meine Schwester in Ruhe zu lassen. Und jetzt seid ihr wieder ein Paar. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nicht möchte, dass ihr wehgetan wird. Deshalb wäre es besser, wenn Du sie in Ruhe lässt."

„Was hast Du denn für ein Problem, Ron? Du kennst mich jetzt seit fast sieben Jahren und Du weißt auch, dass ich Ginny nie absichtlich verletzen würde. Alles was ich getan habe, diente nur ihrem Schutz. Außerdem ist es Ginnys Entscheidung, ob sie mit mir zusammen sein will und nicht Deine. Wenn Du das nicht verstehst, dann kann ich Dir auch nicht helfen."

Wütend drängte er Ron aus dem Weg und ließ diesen verblüfft zurück. So hatte Ron Harry bisher noch nie reden gehört und fragte sich nun, ob es richtig war, was er gerade getan hatte.

Hermine hatte den Streit zwischen den beiden gesehen und kam mit einem wütenden Ausdruck auf Ron zu.

„Ron, was hast Du gerade getan? Du bist einfach unmöglich. Ich dachte, Du hättest verstanden, dass Ginny und Harry füreinander bestimmt sind. Wenn Du dich in ihre Beziehung einmischst, dann wirst Du beide verlieren, " zischte sie leise.

Nun stand Ron wie ein begossener Pudel da, während Hermine energisch davonging.

Unterdessen hatten Harry und Ginny die Halle verlassen und gingen in Richtung der peitschenden Weide, um endlich wieder Zeit für sich zu finden. Noch ahnten die beiden nicht, was heute noch passieren sollte.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Zurück in Godric's Hollow

Als Harry auf die Uhr schaute, merkte er, dass er nur noch fünf Minuten Zeit hatte, um zum Eingangsportal zu kommen.

„Ginny, ich habe eine Verabredung mit Remus und Tonks in fünf Minuten und ich hätte Dich gerne dabei."

„Dann lass uns gehen. Wo wolltet Ihr euch denn treffen?"

„In der Eingangshalle."

„Da müssen wir uns aber beeilen. Nun aber los"

Sie rannte los und Harry, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte folgte ihr. Erst am Eingangsportal erreichte er sie. Verwundert darüber fragte er Ginny: „Sag mal, hast Du heimlich trainiert?"

„Eigentlich nicht, aber da ich so oft vor Snape und den Carrows fliehen musste, habe ich mittlerweile etwas Übung, " erwiderte sie grinsend.

Nun musste Harry lachen. Einen solch trockenen Humor kannte er nicht von ihr.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Eingangshalle, wo Remus und Tonks schon auf sie warteten. „Da seid ihr ja. Können wir jetzt los?" fragte Remus.

Harry antwortete: „Sicher. Ich schlage vor, wir apparieren gleich nachdem wir das Gelände verlassen haben vor DAS Haus."

Remus nickte zustimmend und nun wurde Ginny neugierig und fragte: „Welches Haus denn? Und wie soll ich denn apparieren?"

„Das wirst du schon sehen. Ich nehme Dich mit. Das Seit an Seit Apparieren ist für mich kein Problem, " erwiderte Harry.

Remus und Tonks stimmten zu und so machte sich die Gruppe auf den Weg. Kurz hinter dem Ausgang in Richtung Hogsmeade ergriff Harry Ginnys Hand und sagte: „Halt Dich jetzt gut fest, nicht dass Du mir verloren gehst." Schon drehte sich alles und mit einem Plop verschwanden die beiden. Harry hasste das Apparieren, weil er immer dachte, dass er gleich ersticken würde. Kurz darauf nahm der Druck auf seine Brust wieder ab und er fand sich direkt vor seinem Elternhaus in Godric's Hollow wieder. Neben ihm stand Ginny und einen Augenblick später tauchten Tonks und Remus neben ihnen auf.

„Wo sind wir?" wollte Ginny wissen.

„Wir sind in Godric's Hollow."

Ginny schaute sich um und ihr Blick blieb an dem schwer beschädigten Haus hängen. Sie wusste sofort, dass dies Harrys Elternhaus, in dem Voldemort versucht hatte ihn zu töten, war. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl befiel sie. „Weshalb sind wir hier?"

Mit belegter Stimme antwortete Harry: „Ich möchte mich von meinen Eltern verabschieden. Ohne ihre Hilfe hätte ich nicht den Mut gehabt, mich Voldemort zu stellen."

Remus hatte das Gespräch mit angehört. Erstaunt wollte er von Harry wissen, wie er das gemeint hatte.

Harry entgegnete ihm: „Im Moment möchte ich nicht drüber reden. Später vielleicht. Bitte frag nicht weiter, ich werde mit Dir reden, wenn die Zeit dazu gekommen ist. Außerdem glaube ich, dass wir uns beeilen sollten. Ich möchte nicht, dass Mrs. Weasley sich unnötig sorgen macht."

So machte sich die Gruppe auf den Weg zum Friedhof. Tonks und Remus behielten die Umgebung im Auge, als ob sie jederzeit mit einem Angriff rechnen würden. Nach ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten erreichten sie den Friedhof und Harry ging direkt zum Grab seiner Eltern und die anderen folgten Ihm. Das beklemmende Gefühl, das er damals, als er mit Hermine hier gewesen war, befiel ihn diesmal nicht. Mit seinem Zauberstab erschuf er einen Strauß aus weißen Lilien und Rosen und legte ihn auf das Grab. Ginny stand neben ihm und beobachtete das Ganze mit Trauer. Sie ahnte nun, wie viel Harry in all den Jahren verloren und auch gelitten hatte. Leise murmelte Harry: „Mom, Dad, ich bin wieder zurück. Vielen Dank, dass Ihr mir geholfen habt. Ohne euch hätte ich es nicht fertig gebracht mich zu opfern. Ich weiß, dass Ihr euch gefreut habt, mich bei euch zu haben, aber mein Leben sollte nicht in der Nacht enden. Aber Ihr könnt euch sicher sein, dass wir uns irgendwann einmal wieder sehen. Ich bin aber nicht nur deshalb hier. Ich möchte euch auch meine Freundin vorstellen. Ginnys Zuneigung und Liebe ist das Beste, was mir bisher passiert ist. Natürlich bin ich mir bewusst, dass Ihr nicht wissen könnt, wie Ihr Charakter ist oder wie sie aussieht, aber ich bin der Überzeugung, dass Ihr, wenn Ihr die Möglichkeit hättet, sie kennen zu lernen, sie sofort in eure Herzen schließen würdet."

Nun versagte Harrys Stimme und er konnte die Tränen, die nun kamen, nicht zurückdrängen. Es war Ihm auch egal, denn jetzt, wo Voldemort Vergangenheit war, konnte er endlich auch einmal seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen. Er merkte, wie seine Tränen die Wangen herab liefen und von seinem Kinn tropften. Was nun passierte, war etwas, womit er nie gerechnet hatte. Als seine Tränen den Boden berührten, verdampften sie und an den Stellen, wo sie aufgetroffen waren, brachen zarte Rosenknospen hervor. Schnell wuchsen sie und bald schon umrahmten Rosen in allen erdenklichen Farben das Grab.

Ginny stand wie angewurzelt da und konnte es kaum glauben. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen und sie ergriff seine rechte Hand. Sie hielt sie fest um Harry etwas ihrer Kraft zu geben.

Zusammen standen sie für mehrere Minuten regungslos da, als sie ein leises Flüstern vernahmen. Die Stimme war so sanft wie der leichte Wind, der über den Gottesacker wehte, jedoch sehr eindringlich.

„**Am Anfang der Zeit, wo alles in Frieden, **

**gab es zwei Leute, die Böses stets mieden.**

**Was die Zukunft gebar, war magische Macht.**

**Die zwei sie stets gebrauchten ganz sacht.**

**Ihre Kinder jedoch die waren im Streit.**

**Dieser Kampf sie trieb auseinander sehr weit.**

**Sich drehte der Streit um einen Gegenstand**

**und jeder wollte ihn halten in eigener Hand.**

**Geschaffen ward er um Hilfe zu bringen**

**doch dunkle Kräfte ihm seine Macht wollten abringen.**

**Verschwunden ist er, doch nicht verloren.**

**Ihn zu bewahren das Eine Paar ist erkoren.**

**Nach vielen Jahren wieder zusammen sie kamen**

**und werden vereint unter gemeinsamen Namen.**

**Die Familien sind noch immer entzweit.**

**Bevor sie vereint der Weg ist noch weit.**

**Ein Kampf mit dem Bösen, der noch nicht zu Ende,**

**wird sie bringen, die ersehnte Wende.**

**Deshalb geht und seid auf der Hut,**

**vertraut auf die Liebe und auf euren Mut.**

**Ihr seid die Hoffnung auf ewigen Frieden**

**und eure Liebe kann niemand besiegen."**

Kurz danach hatte Harry das Gefühl, als ob etwas durch seinen Körper fließen würde. Es fühlte sich wie warmes Wasser an. Dieses Gefühl hielt nur kurz an und als es vorbei war, fühlt Harry sich auf unerklärliche Weise ausgeglichener und reifer. Er drehte sich zu Ginny und schaute sie an. In Ginnys Gesicht spiegelte sich Angst und Verwirrung. „Was war das?" wollte sie wissen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Für mich hörte sich das wie eine Prophezeiung an."

„Eine Prophezeiung? Und wer hat da gesprochen?"

„Auch da habe ich keine Antwort. Vielleicht sollten wir wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Zuerst möchte ich aber in mein Elternhaus gehen. Das letzte Mal, als ich dort drin war, war an dem Tag, als meine Eltern starben. Ich möchte sehen, wie es ausgesehen hat."

Suchend schweifte sein Blick nun über den Friedhof, um Remus und Tonks auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Die zwei kamen zu Harry und Ginny und fragten, was denn los sei.

„Habt ihr das eben auch gehört?" fragte Harry.

Remus, mit einem fragenden Ausdruck in den Augen, fragte zurück: „Was sollen wir denn gehört haben? Das einzige Geräusch, das ich gehört habe, war nur der Wind."

‚_Wieso passiert das ganze immer nur mir?'_ fragte sich Harry, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte eben eine Stimme gehört. Kann sein, dass ich mich getäuscht habe."

Diese Worte ließen Remus alarmiert aufhorchen. „Was hat die Stimme denn gesagt?"

„Das, was ich als Stimme empfunden habe, war so leise, dass ich kaum ein Wort verstanden habe." Harry versuchte sich aus dieser unangenehmen Situation herauszuwinden und verschwieg Remus den Wortlaut von dem, was Ginny und er gehört hatte. Im Hinterkopf hatte er immer noch den Hinweis, den Dumbledore ihm einst gegeben hatte. _‚Wir müssen uns oft entscheiden, ob wir den einfachen oder den richtigen Weg gehen wollen.'_

Noch wusste Harry nicht, wie er nun weitermachen sollte, aber in einem Punkt war er sicher. Noch einmal würde er es nicht zulassen, dass andere sich für ihn opfern würden. Dieses Mal, sofern das, was er eben gehört hatte, ihn betraf, würde er alles machen, um das Unheil im Keim zu ersticken. Nur Ron und Hermine wollte er einweihen, wenn sie wieder zurück in Hogwarts waren.

Um das Thema zu wechseln sagte Harry: „ich will mir noch das Haus meiner Eltern anschauen. Das ist etwas, was ich schon lange machen wollte."

Um Harry nicht weiter zu drängen, entgegnete Remus: „Dann sollten wir aber los."

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Grabstätte und machten sich auf den Weg zurück. Den ganzen Weg lang hörte Harry, wie Remus und Tonks miteinander flüsterten. Er wusste sofort, das Remus ihm nicht glaubte. Dafür kannte er ihn einfach zu gut; es störte ihn aber nicht weiter. _‚Irgendwann werde ich ihm alles erzählen, nur nicht jetzt'_, dachte Harry.

Wieder am Haus angelangt, öffnete Harry das Tor und ging direkt auf den Eingang zu. Die ganze Zeit war Ginny an seiner Seite und hielt seine Hand. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und trat in den Eingangsbereich. Im Inneren war es dunkel, da alle Vorhänge geschlossen waren und Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand.

„Lumos!"

Der Lichtstrahl aus seinem Stab erhellte den Raum und er stand direkt vor der Treppe. Am Boden sah er einen schwarzen Fleck. Dort musste sein Vater gestorben sein. Ein Schauder lief seinen Rücken hinab und er schüttelte sich leicht. Er sah sich weiter um. Noch immer hingen am Kleiderhaken die Umhänge seiner Eltern. Die Farben waren nicht mehr zu erkennen, so stark mit Staub waren sie bedeckt. Harry drehte sich in alle Richtungen und ging nun ins Wohnzimmer. Die ganze Einrichtung war mit Staub zugedeckt und in allen Ecken waren lauter Spinnweben. Bei dem Anblick musste er an Ron denken. _‚Das wäre wirklich kein Ort für Ron'_, dachte er und musste dabei grinsen. Auf einer Kommode fand er einige Bilderrahmen. „Ratzeputz!" flüsterte er und die Rahmen sahen nun wieder aus wie neu. In den meisten Rahmen waren Bilder von ihm mit seinen Eltern, nur in einem war ein Bild, das wohl am Tag Ihrer Hochzeit aufgenommen worden war. Mit dabei waren Remus und Sirius. Alle vier winkten Harry zu. „Remus, kommst du mal bitte?"

„Was gibt es denn, Harry?"

„Ich möchte Dir etwas schenken", sagte Harry und reichte ihm das Bild.

Eine Zeit lang betrachtete Remus das Foto und jeder der Anwesenden konnte die Trauer in seinem Gesicht sehen. Auch er hatte im Kampf gegen Tom Riddle viel verloren. „Das kann ich nicht annehmen. Du hast nie viel von deinen Eltern gesehen und ich möchte nicht, dass Dir wichtige Stationen in ihrem Leben fehlen.

„Nein, Remus. Das Bild gehört jetzt Dir. Ich trage die Erinnerung an sie hier drin." Harry griff sich an die Brust, genau an der Stelle, wo sein Herz saß.

Nun konnte Remus das Geschenk nicht ablehnen und steckte das Bild in seinen Umhang.

„Danke, Harry. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich habe jetzt wenigstens ein Bild von all meinen Freunden aus der Schulzeit."

„Nichts zu Danken. Ich schaue mich nur noch ein wenig um."

Harry verließ das Wohnzimmer und streifte durch das ganze Haus, Ginny immer im Schlepptau. Das ganze Haus war staubig, doch konnte Harry erkennen, dass seine Eltern alles sehr liebevoll eingerichtet und dekoriert hatten. Vorsichtig stieg er die Treppe hinauf und im Obergeschoss fand er eine kleine Bibliothek. Die Bücher, die er dort vorfand, waren ihm gänzlich unbekannt und er entschloss sich, sie alle mitzunehmen.

„Reducto!"

Die Bücher schrumpften daraufhin so stark, dass er sie in einen kleinen Koffer, den er im selben Raum gefunden hatte, passten. Als endlich alle eingepackt waren, trug Harry den Koffer zurück zur Eingangstür.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich Tonks und Remus auch im Garten umgesehen und kamen in dem Moment zurück ins Haus.

Remus fragte: „Was willst du denn mit diesem alten Koffer?"

„Ich habe oben einige Bücher gefunden und habe mir gedacht, dass sie eventuell ganz nützlich sein könnten" antwortete Harry.

„Seit wann bist DU denn ein Bücherwurm?" fragte Tonks scherzhaft.

Harry erwiderte nicht weniger humorvoll: „Etwas muss von Hermine ja abgefärbt haben. Ich glaube, wir sollten so langsam wieder los."

„Ich schätze Du hast Recht. Nicht, dass meine Mutter uns den Kopf abreißt" warf Ginny, nun besser gelaunt, ein.

Alle zusammen traten vor die Tür und machten sich auf den Weg zur Straße.

Kaum hatten sie das Tor zum Grundstück hinter sich geschlossen, brach die Hölle los. Ein roter Lichtblitz schlug dicht neben Harry ein und rein instinktiv drehte er sich um und hielt nach einem Angreifer Ausschau. Hinter einer Mauer bemerkte er eine Bewegung und geistesgegenwärtig schubste er Ginny zur Seite. Sie fiel durch eine Hecke und war zumindest fürs Erste außer Gefahr.

„DEFODIO" brüllte Harry und die Mauer, hinter der sich jemand versteckt hatte brach zusammen. Die Person dahinter wurde zurück geschleudert und Remus schrie: „EXPELLIARMUS."

Der Zauberstab der Gestalt flog durch die Luft und Tonks fing ihn auf. Ihre Stäbe immer noch auf den Angreifer gerichtet näherten sie sich vorsichtig. Harry ging voran und hatte fast schon den Magier, der zusammengekrümmt am Boden lag erreicht, als plötzlich ein Schrei über die Straße hallte.

„NEIN, TONKS!"

Es war Remus, dessen Verzweiflung so deutlich war. Harry drehte sich um und sah, dass Tonks am Boden lag. Remus kniete schon neben ihr und stützte ihren Kopf mit seinen Händen. Sein ganzer Körper bebte und Tränen der Angst flossen sein Gesicht herab. Eine Wunde an ihrem Hals blutete so stark, dass Harry wusste, dass sie sterben würde, wenn ihm nicht sofort etwas einfallen würde. Remus flehte ihn an: „Harry, bitte unternimm doch was. Tonks stirbt." Obwohl er nicht wusste, weshalb, richtete er seinen Stab auf Tonks und rief „TEMPUS NON FUGIT!"

Sofort blieb Tonks steif am Boden liegen und die Wunde blutete nicht mehr. Nun kümmerte sich Harry um den Angreifer, während Ginny sich vorsichtig aus der Hecke befreite und langsam, mit gezücktem Zauberstab Tonks näherte.

Die Gestalt am Boden trug einen schwarzen Umhang und eine Maske, aber keine, wie die Todesser.

Harry versuchte die Maske zu entfernen und darunter kam das Gesicht eines Mannes zum Vorschein. Als die Maske endgültig entfernt war, erkannte Harry den Mann.

‚_Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Wieso hat er das gemacht?'_

Der Mann war...


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Zwei Schrecken zum Preis von Einem

Harry kniete vor dem Mann und schaute ungläubig in dessen Gesicht.

‚_Florean, weshalb? Wieso sollte der Mann, der ihm in den Ferien nach seinem zweiten Jahr so freundlich gegenüber gewesen war, so etwas machen.'_

Harrys Gedanken kreisten nun um Florean Fortescue, dem Besitzer des Eissalons in der Winkelgasse. Doch schnell schob er diesen beiseite, um die anderen und sich selbst in die sichere Umgebung von Hogwarts zu bringen. _‚Sei's drum. Zuerst müssen wir hier weg.' _Bevor er den regungslosen Fortescues zu den anderen schleppte fesselte er ihn mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs. Als er bei seinen drei Begleitern ankam, schaute Remus ihn fast schon panisch an.

„Was hast Du getan? Tonks ist ganz steif und ihr Herz schlägt nicht mehr."

„Beruhige dich, Remus. Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso ich das kann, aber ich habe für Tonks die Zeit angehalten. Solange der Zauber noch anhält, ist sie am Leben." Harry übernahm jetzt die Führung und gab Remus die Anweisung, sich um Tonks zu kümmern, während er mit Ginny und diesem Feigling zurück nach Hogsmeade apparieren würde.

Wie betäubt starrte Ginny auf Tonks und Harry brauchte seine gesamten Überredungskünste, um sie von dem Anblick los zu kriegen. Ihr Gesicht war schneeweiß und ihr Blick war starr auf Tonks gerichtet.

„Ginny, nimmst Du den Koffer, bitte?"

Ohne zu wissen, was sie da machte, ergriff Ginny den Griff des Koffers. Sanft ergriff Harry nun ihre rechte Hand um mit seiner rechten Fortescue festzuhalten. Gerade in dem Moment, da er apparieren wollte, sah er einen roten Fleck am Himmel, der schnell größer wurde. Die Luft war erfüllt von einem wunderschönen Gesang und Harry erkannte, dass ein Phönix sich ihnen näherte.

„Warte einen Augenblick, Remus. Ich glaube, es kommt Hilfe."

„Nein, Harry. Ich werde nicht warten. Tonks braucht Hilfe und das schnell."

„Vertrau mir, bitte. Ich weiß, was ich mache. Schau mal da oben. Das ist ein Phönix. Er kann uns helfen."

„Wie kann ein Phönix helfen? Nur ein qualifizierter Heiler ist in der Lage Tonks zu retten."

„Nein und das weißt Du selbst. Ein Heiler wird Tonks sehr wahrscheinlich nicht retten können. Aber die Tränen eines Phönixes könnten es. Deshalb musst Du mir einfach vertrauen."

Tonks Körper lag in Remus Armen und nur widerwillig legte er sie wieder auf den Boden.

Wenige Augenblicke später landete der Vogel neben Harry. Sein rotes Gefieder schimmerte wie kostbarste Seide und die Augen funkelten wie wertvolle Edelsteine. Ganz sachte lehnte er seinen Kopf an Harrys Bein und schaute gleichzeitig zu ihm auf.

„Kannst Du uns helfen, das Leben von Tonks zu retten?" fragt Harry. Als ob dieses magische Geschöpf ihn verstanden hätte, stakste es auf den leblosen und noch immer steifen Körper der Aurorin zu. Seine Tränen tropften auf die schreckliche Wunde an ihrem Hals. Obwohl für Tonks die Zeit stehen geblieben war, schloss sich die Verletzung. Als von der schnittartigen Verletzung nichts mehr zu sehen war, löste Harry den Zauber wieder. Sofort entspannte sich Tonks Körper und sie schlug die Augen auf.

„Remus, Harry! Was ist denn passiert?" flüsterte sie schwach.

„Bleib ruhig liegen, meine Liebste", beruhigte Remus sie. „Alles wird gut. An was kannst Du dich erinnern?"

„Ich weiß nur noch, dass wir angegriffen wurden und Harry eine Mauer weggesprengt hat. Danach ist alles weg."

Während die beiden miteinander redeten, betrachtete Harry den Phönix und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er kannte die Kreatur. In seinem zweiten Schuljahr hatte es ihn gerettet. _‚Fawkes, wo kommst du denn auf einmal her?'_ Er ging in die Knie und sah, dass an einem von Fawkes Beinen ein Pergament befestigt war. Vorsichtig löste er das Papier und sah, dass es ein, an ihn gerichteter, Brief war. Die Schrift kannte er so genau, wie seine eigene. Ungläubig betrachtete er die Handschrift von Albus Dumbledore.

Wie in Trance öffnete Harry den Brief und fing an zu lesen.

‚_Lieber Harry,_

_wenn Du das hier liest, dann hast Du es geschafft, Voldemort endlich zu besiegen. Leider werde ich nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen. Ich bin so unsagbar stolz auf Dich und hoffe, dass Du jetzt erst mal etwas zur Ruhe kommen kannst. Du hast es Dir redlich verdient._

_Was mich betrifft, da hoffe ich sehr, dass Severus Dir alles erzählt hat, was ich geplant habe. Wenn dem so sein sollte, dann weißt Du auch, dass mein Tod geplant und gewollt war. Leider konnte ich Dir nicht alles sagen, was Dich, deine Familie und auch die Familie des Mädchens deines Herzens betrifft._

_Erst seit einer sehr kurzen Zeit bin ich mir darüber bewusst, dass es ein Geheimnis gibt, das Dich und die Familie Weasley sehr eng aneinander bindet. Es war kein Zufall, dass Du die Weasleys kurz vor der Abreise nach Hogwarts im ersten Schuljahr getroffen hast. Es gibt eine Prophezeiung, die fast alles, was Dich und auch die reizende Ms. Weasley betrifft, vorausgesagt hat. Diese Voraussage wurde schon vor vielen hundert Jahren gemacht und es ist jetzt -wichtig, dass Du sie findest und zu verstehen versuchst. Ich konnte Dir nichts darüber sagen, da es wichtig war Voldemort diese Information vorzuenthalten. Wenn er in den Besitz dieser Vorhersage gelangt wäre, dann hätte er eine Macht in die Finger bekommen können, die fast so stark wie die Liebe ist. Einen einzigen Hinweis 9kann ich Dir noch geben. Die Aufzeichnung der Prophezeiung findest Du dort, von wo Du abstammst. Vielleicht solltest Du auch Deine Freunde in das Geheimnis mit einbeziehen._

_Bevor ich Dich nun aber zu lange von wichtigeren Dingen abhalte, möchte ich nur noch eines Dir sagen. Ich habe Fawkes dazu bewegen können, Dich aufzusuchen, wenn du Dein Elternhaus betrittst und Voldemort nicht mehr unter euch weilt. Fawkes ist mein letztes Geschenk an Dich, obwohl ich weiß, dass ein Phönix sich seinen Besitzer selbst aussucht. Doch bin ich der festen Überzeugung, dass er sehr gerne bei Dir bleiben wird._

_Ich wünsche Dir und Ms. Weasley eine wundervolle und friedliche Zukunft._

_In aller Freundschaft und tiefster Bewunderung_

_Dein_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Ein alter Narr mit großem Wissen.'_

Wie angewachsen stand Harry da und rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Ginny, die das bemerkte, kam zu ihm, um nachzuschauen, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei. Wortlos hielt er Ginny den Brief hin und sie ergriff das Pergament und begann sofort zu lesen.

In Harrys Kopf drehte sich alles. _‚Wieso kommt jetzt schon wieder so etwas auf mich zu. Und Ginny ist jetzt auch in Gefahr. Es ist einfach zum aus der Haut fahren.'_

Mittlerweile hatte Ginny den Brief gelesen und verwirrt starrte sie Harry an. „Was soll das Ganze denn bedeuten?"

„Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung. Es scheint, als ob das Schicksal uns immer wieder eine lange Nase drehen will."

„Jetzt nimm es nicht so schwer. Wir haben doch alle Zeit der Welt um dieses Geheimnis zu lösen."

„Vielleicht hast Du Recht, aber der Angriff gerade, der macht mir doch Sorgen. Was ist, wenn andere auch von dieser Prophezeiung wissen? Dann wären wir alle wieder in Gefahr. Diesen Gedanken würde ich einfach nicht ertragen. Deshalb sollten wir jetzt erst mal so schnell wie möglich zurück."

Harry drehte sich zu Remus, der noch immer an Tonks Seite kniete und rief: „Remus, Tonks! Lasst uns von hier verschwinden." Remus antwortete: „Wie soll ich denn hier weg kommen. Tonks ist immer noch zu schwach um zu apparieren."

Einen Moment dachte Harry nach und dann hatte er eine Idee. „Fawkes wird Euch helfen. Mit ihm könnt Ihr sofort auf die Krankenstation in Hogwarts gelangen." Danach drehte er sich zu dem majestätischen Vogel und fragte ihn: „Kannst Du Remus und Tonks nach Hogwarts bringen?" Fawkes schien kurz zu überlegen und nickte mit dem Kopf. Langsam ging er auf Remus zu und Harry sagte: „Ihr müsst Euch an Fawkes festhalten." Remus nahm den Vogel auf den Arm, wo dieser sich festkrallte. Danach hob er Tonks an und klammerte sie fest an sich. Auf einmal wurden alle drei von einem Feuerball umhüllt und verschwanden.

Harry und Ginny blieben alleine zurück. Mit einem kräftigen Griff packte er Florean Fortescue am Kragen, während Ginny den Koffer aufnahm und sich bei ihm festhielt. Kurze Zeit später apparierten sie zurück vor das große Tor, welches den Eingang zum Schulgelände darstellte.

„Ginny, geh Du schon mal voraus. Ich kümmere mich um den hier."

Ohne zu zögern lief sie zum Schloss hoch. Florean wurde von Harry mit dem Leviacorpus Zauber nun etwas unsanft in die Höhe gehoben und es sah nun fast so aus, als ob Harry einen überdimensionalen Fisch an der Angel hatte. Den bewusstlosen Mann vor sich her schweben lassend, ging Harry Ginny hinterher.

Während die Vier in Godric's Hollow unterwegs waren, hatte sich Ron auf den Weg gemacht, um sich bei Harry zu entschuldigen. Kurz nachdem Hermine ihn vorgeworfen hatte, dass er unmöglich sei, war ihm klar geworden, dass er nicht über Ginnys oder gar Harrys Leben entscheiden konnte. Die beiden mussten das unter sich ausmachen. Mit der Erkenntnis im Kopf, streifte Ron durch die Gänge, immer nach Harry Ausschau haltend. Nach einer halben Stunde wurde er jedoch unruhig. Von Harry war keine Spur zu sehen und auch Ginny war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Dadurch wurde er immer nervöser und machte sich nun auf die Suche nach Hermine. Auf dem Astronomieturm fand er sie schließlich, wo sie einsam sitzend in die Ferne schaute. „Hermine, hast Du Harry oder Ginny gesehen? Ich kann sie nirgends finden."

„Und das wundert Dich? Wenn Du dein Hirn auch nur etwas anstrengen würdest, dann wärst Du schon längst auf die Idee gekommen, dass Harry Dir aus dem Weg geht. Nicht umsonst hat er die Karte der Rumtreiber. Dass deine Schwester bei ihm ist, versteht sich doch von selbst."

„Ich weiß doch selbst, dass ich Mist gebaut habe. Das einzige, was ich will, ist mich entschuldigen."

Jetzt hatte er wieder seinen traurigen Dackelblick aufgesetzt, dem Hermine einfach nicht widerstehen konnte.

„Du bist ein kleiner Hitzkopf, aber mein Hitzkopf. Ich denke, Du solltest endlich lernen, Deine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Damit würde für Dich das Leben deutlich einfacher. Andererseits jedoch habe ich mich gerade dadurch in Dich verliebt. Gerade Deine impulsive Art finde ich so hinreißend."

Ron errötete, drehte seinen Kopf aber nicht weg.

‚_Meine Güte, wie ich diese Frau liebe. Wieso kriege ich das nicht über meine Lippen.'_

„Du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Ich kann fühlen, was Du gerade empfindest, denn das Gleiche empfinde ich auch."

Mittlerweile war Hermine aufgestanden und hatte sich eng an Ron geschmiegt. Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter.

Dieses Gefühl der Nähe zu jemandem, der nicht aus der eigenen Familie kam, war noch sehr ungewohnt für sie, doch wollte keiner der beiden es einen Moment lang missen.

Sanft flüsterte Ron: „ich weiß jetzt, was Du gemeint hast, als du sagtest, Harry und Ginny sind füreinander bestimmt. Bei Merlin, ich hoffe, das Gleiche gilt auch für uns."

Hermine lachte leicht und fragte: „Sollte das etwa ein Heiratsantrag sein?"

Stotternd erwiderte Ron: „ I... Ich... Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht. Ja. Nein. Habe ich das gerade wirklich gesagt?"

Völlig verwirrt starrte Ron in Hermines Gesicht. Das Lächeln in Hermines Gesicht wurde immer breiter und sie sagte: „Vielleicht solltest Du das erst mal üben. Sehr romantisch war das jetzt aber nicht."

Ron konnte nichts darauf erwidern, so verwirrt war er. Er blickte an Hermine vorbei über die Zinnen des Turms hinweg und in der Ferne sah er eine Gestalt den Weg von Hogsmeade herauf rennen. Auf einem Blick erkannte er seine Schwester, deren rotes Haar vom Wind getragen durch die Luft flatterte. _‚Wo kommt sie denn her und weshalb hat sie einen Koffer dabei?'_ Kurz darauf sah er Harry, der eine weitere Person vor sich her schweben ließ. _‚Und was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist?'_

Verblüfft rief er: „Hermine, schau mal. Dahinten sind Harry und Ginny. Sie kommen gerade aus Hogsmeade herauf." Mit ausgestrecktem Arm zeigte er in die Richtung, in der er die zwei gesehen hatte.

Hermine drehte sich um und sah nun, wie die beiden zum Schloss heraufkamen. „Was macht denn Harry da?"

„Frag nicht mich, ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer. Komm, lass uns ihnen entgegen gehen."

Schnell liefen sie die Treppen herab und näherten sich dem Eingang mit eilenden Schritten. Vor dem Schloss lief ihnen Ginny in die Arme. Sofort fing Ron an sie auszufragen, wo sie denn gewesen war und was passiert sei. Ginny verwies auf Harry und wollte nur noch hoch zur Krankenstation. Wenige Augenblicke später tauchte Harry bei ihnen auf und Ron und Hermine fragten gleichzeitig: „Was ist denn hier los?"

Harry war mal wieder in seinem Anführermodus und erwiderte knapp: „Hermine, geh bitte und hol Professor McGonagall. Ron, Du sorgst bitte dafür, dass Deine ganze Familie noch heute hier in Hogwarts zusammenkommt. Ich muss mich erst mal um den Kerl hier kümmern." Er deutete auf Fortescue, der noch immer gefesselt in der Luft schwebte.

„Wer ist das?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Das ist Florean Fortescue. Dieser Mistkerl hat Remus, Tonks, Ginny und mich angegriffen."

„WIE BITTE?", rief Ron und Hermines Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte den Schreck über diese Nachricht wieder. Sie rannte sofort zu Professor McGonagall, während Ron zu seinen Eltern und Geschwistern sich aufmachte. Harry blieb nun allein in der Eingangshalle zurück und nahm den Zauber von dem Angreifer und dieser lag nun gefesselt am Boden.

Unvermittelt tauchten Remus und Tonks mitten in der Krankenstation auf, wo Poppy Pomfrey dabei war, neue Arzneimittel einzusortieren. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah, wie Remus versuchte, Tonks auf eines der Betten zu legen. Schnell trat Ms. Pomfrey heran und half ihm dabei.

„Mr. Lupin, sagen Sie mir sofort, was passiert ist."

„Wir sind angegriffen worden und meine Frau ist dabei verletzt worden. Die Wunde ist zwar geheilt, aber sie hat viel Blut verloren."

Fawkes hatte es sich mittlerweile am Fußende von Tonks Bett gemütlich gemacht und betrachtete die Szene seelenruhig.

„Wo war denn die Verletzung und wer hat sie geheilt?"

„Tonks hatte eine Verletzung am Hals. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen, dass Snape ihr den Sectumsempra verpasst hätte. Auf jeden Fall hat Harry dafür gesorgt, dass Tonks überlebt hat. Der Schaden, der durch diesen Fluch verursacht wurde, wurde durch den Phönix hier geheilt."

Durch die Bemerkung über Snape zuckte die Leiterin der Krankenstation zusammen. Sie wollte mit der Wahrheit herausplatzen, dass der Schulleiter noch lebte, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an ihr Versprechen und wechselte schnell das Thema.

„Ich verstehe jetzt gar nichts mehr, aber für Erklärungen haben wir auch noch später Zeit. Ich werde mich erst um ihre Frau kümmern. Sie wirkt ziemlich blass. Ich denke, dass es nicht lange dauert, bis sie wieder auf dem Damm ist."

Mrs. Pomfrey nahm einen Trank aus einem der vielen Medizinschränken und mit der allseits bekannten Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete, befahl sie Tonks, den Trank zu schlucken.

Tonks selbst hatte nicht die Kraft sich gegen die Anweisung zu wehren und tat, was ihr gesagt wurde.

„Mrs. Tonks, Sie werden bis zum Abendessen hier bleiben. Danach können Sie uns wieder verlassen."

Remus fragte: „Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich bei meiner Frau bleibe?"

„Mr. Lupin, natürlich nicht. Von allen Lehrern, die in den letzten Jahren die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gelehrt haben, waren Sie der beste. Ihnen habe ich es zu danken, dass in dem Jahr es viel weniger Schüler gab, die meine Hilfe benötigten."

Leise klopfte es auf einmal an der Tür und sie öffnete sich langsam.

„Mrs. Pomfrey, darf ich eintreten?", fragte eine junge Frauenstimme.

„Aber sicher doch."

Vorsichtig trat Ginny ein und fand Tonks in einem der Betten liegend vor. Dicht daneben stand Remus, dem man die Erleichterung über das Wohlergehen seiner Frau deutlich ansehen konnte. In der hintersten Ecke des Raumes sah sie, dass ein Bett durch Vorhänge versteckt wurde. Es war ihr sofort klar, dass dort Professor Snape liegen musste. Der war ihr im Moment aber völlig egal, denn der Schreck, der Tonks' Verletzung bei ihr hinterlassen hatte, fiel in dem Moment ab, als diese sagte: „Hallo Ginny. Schön, dass Du mich besuchst. Wo ist denn Harry?"

„Der kümmert sich um den Kerl, der uns angegriffen hat."

Remus setzte an zu Harry zu laufen, um dem Mann, der sie alle angegriffen hatte, das mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen. Tonks hatte es sofort gemerkt und hielt Remus an einer Hand fest.

„Remus, bitte bleib hier. Ich glaube, Harry wird ganz gut alleine mit ihm fertig."

Remus gab sich geschlagen und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Zur gleichen Zeit streifte Ron durch die leeren Gänge der Schule. Fast alle Schüler waren nach Hause zurückgekehrt und nur eine Handvoll half bei den Reparaturen. Unterwegs traf er auf Bill und Fleur und sagte ihnen aufgeregt: „Wenn Ihr heute Abend Zeit habt, dann kommt zum Essen in die große Halle. Harry will uns allen etwas mitteilen und ich denke es ist wichtig."

„Nun beruhige Dich erst mal. Was ist denn so wichtig?"

„Da musst Du schon Harry fragen. Ich bin genauso schlau wie Du. Wenn Du aber Fred und George siehst, dann sag ihnen das Gleiche, wie Ich Dir. Ich suche jetzt nach unserer Mutter und Percy."

„Das mache ich. Ich bin gespannt, was Harry uns zu sagen hat."

„Meinst Du, ob Charly es schafft bis heute Abend hier zu sein?"

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein, Ron. Ich werde es schon schaffen ihn hierher zu locken."

„Danke Bill", sagte Ron und er rannte weiter."

„Nichts zu danken", rief sein Bruder hinterher und schaute etwas skeptisch zu Fleur.

Hermine hatte Professor McGonagall mittlerweile gefunden und beide kamen so schnell wie es nur ging die Treppe herab gestürmt. Am Fuße angekommen sahen sie, wie Harry seinen Zauberstab noch immer auf die regungslose Gestalt am Boden gerichtet hatte.

„Mr. Potter, was geht hier vor?"

„Gut, dass Sie da sind, Professor. Das hier ist Florean Fortescue. Ginny und ich waren mit Remus und Tonks in Godric's Hollow und dort hat er uns angegriffen. Ich denke, dass wir ihn erst mal befragen sollte, wieso er das getan hat, bevor wir ihn an das Ministerium ausliefern. Ich hatte gerade etwas Zeit, um über das Geschehene nachzudenken und bin zum Schluss gekommen, dass er nicht alleine gewesen ist. Es wäre doch ganz interessant zu wissen, wer mit dabei gewesen ist."

„Sie haben zwar Recht, aber wir sollten den Auroren die Arbeit überlassen. Wenn wir das jetzt machen würden, könnte er nicht vor Gericht gestellt werden, da jeder sagen könnte, wir hätten alle Beweise manipuliert."

„Das ist mir ziemlich egal. Ich will wissen, wer dahinter steckt. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass alles Menschen, die mir wichtig sind, in Gefahr geraten, nur weil ich mich an die Ministeriumsregeln gehalten habe. Dieses Mal nicht, Professor McGonagall. Ich weiß zwar, dass mit Kingsley als Minister, einiges anders laufen wird, aber noch sind zu viele Leute dort beschäftigt, die den Zielen der Todesser nicht abgeneigt sind."

„Sie haben ja vollkommen Recht. Mit diesen Leuten ist ein ordentliches Verfahren nicht gegeben. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen zu Professor Slughorn. Er dürfte noch etwas Veritaserum haben. Wenn wir damit nicht weiter kommen, dann gibt es noch andere Wege, der Wahrheit auf die Spur zu kommen. Sorgen Sie bitte dafür, dass Mr. Fortescue aufwacht. Ich fände es unpassend, dass wir Energie dafür verschwenden, ihn zu Horace zu schleppen."

„Wenn es denn sein muss, mache ich es. Enervate!"

Florean Fortescue wachte auf und sah sich benommen um. „Wo bin ich hier?"

„Wenn Sie das nicht wissen, dann ist es für mich auch kein Problem. Sie folgen mir. Versuchen Sie jedoch keine Flucht. Mr. Potter wird hinter Ihnen sein und Sie können sicher sein, dass er eine Flucht von Ihnen sicher verhindern wird", erklärte Professor McGonagall dem Mann. Fortescue wehrte sich gegen die Schnüre, die ihm seine Bewegungsfreiheit stark einschränkten.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Das Verhör

Hermine und Harry halfen dem unsicher wirkendem Mann auf die Beine und McGonagall schritt voran und zeigte den Weg. Fortescue folgte ihr, wie sie es ihm befohlen hatte. Harry und Hermine gingen hinter ihm, beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Florean gerichtet. Zusammen gingen sie runter in die Richtung der Kerker, wo auch der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war. Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten sie die Räumlichkeiten von Professor Slughorn. Professor McGonagall klopfte an und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten öffnete sie die Tür.

Slughorn rief erstaunt: „Minerva, Welche Freude Sie hier unten in meinen Gemächern willkommen zu heißen. Was führt Sie denn zu mir?"

„Wir haben ein kleines Problem, bei dessen Lösung wir Ihre Hilfe benötigen."

„Was ist denn los?"

„Harry wurde angegriffen und er hat den Täter gefasst. Jetzt wollen wir wissen, weshalb er das Opfer eines feigen Angriffs sein sollte."

Das Gesicht von Slughorn wurde kreidebleich auf Grund dieser Nachricht und meinte: „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Wie geht es Harry denn?"

„Das fragen Sie ihn doch besser selbst."

McGonagall betrat nun den Raum und Hermine und Harry folgten ihr. Fortescue fügte sich den Anweisungen und trat noch vor den beiden in den Raum. Slughorn erkannte den Mann sofort. Er war einst einer seiner Schüler gewesen und konnte es nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet Florean, der einer der friedlichsten Menschen war, die er kannte, Harry angegriffen hatte. Langsam kam er Näher und schaute in das Gesicht des Mannes. Bei einem Blick in dessen Augen stutzte er. Es schien, als ob Wolken den Blick Fortescues trüben würden.

„Minerva, es scheint so, als ob Florean hier unter dem Einfluss des Imperium Fluches steht."

„Ach ja? Wenn dem so ist, dann sollte das was ich jetzt mache doch helfen." McGonagall richtete ihren Stab auf Fortescue und rief: „FINITE INCANTATE!"

Florean schüttelte den Kopf wie ein nasser Hund und fragte nun mit vollkommener Verwirrung: „Was ist denn los? Wieso bin ich gefesselt und wieso bin ich bei Mr. Slughorn?"

„Sie, mein Lieber, sind hier, weil Sie Harry Potter angegriffen haben."

„Was soll ich getan haben? Das kann nicht sein. Ich würde dem Jungen nie etwas antun. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut an den einen Sommer, als er im Tropfenden Kessel gewohnt hat. Damals ist er jeden Tag zu mir gekommen und hat mindestens einen großen Eisbecher von mir geschenkt bekommen. Das ist doch unsinnig zu behaupten, ich würde ihm Schaden zufügen. Wenn ich es gewollt hätte, dann hätte ich damals die beste Gelegenheit dafür gehabt."

„Das mag ja sein, aber dann erklären Sie mir bitte, wo Sie die letzten drei Jahre gesteckt haben", verlangte McGonagall.

Florean ließ die Schultern hängen und erwiderte: „Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, dass ich wie ein Feigling einfach abgehauen bin, aber ich dachte, es wäre besser, das Land zu verlassen. Ich habe einige Verwandte in Frankreich und dort habe ich die letzten Jahre verbracht, nachdem das Gerücht umging, das er, der nicht genannt werden darf, wieder am Leben sei. Wie Sie ja wissen, war einer meiner Vorfahren Direktor in Hogwarts. Durch sein Portrait habe ich davon erfahren, habe meinen Laden geschlossen und bin geflohen. Wahrlich keine Glanzleistung von mir."

Nun griff Harry ein und fragte: „Wann sind Sie denn zurück gekommen?"

„Gestern am Nachmittag. Erst ein paar Stunden zuvor hatte ich vom Tod des Namenlosen erfahren und hielt es für sicher, wieder mein Geschäft zu öffnen."

„Was haben Sie gestern, nachdem Sie wieder in London waren, gemacht?"

„Ich habe mich sofort auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse gemacht. Kaum hatte ich meinen Laden betreten, hörte ich, wie jemand hinter mir eintrat. Ab dem Zeitpunkt kann ich mich an nichts erinnern."

„Das klingt sehr glaubhaft. Sie haben sicher doch nichts dagegen, wenn wir Ihre Aussage mit Hilfe des Verita Serums überprüfen?"

McGonagall hatte diese Frage nur pro Forma gestellt und erwartete keine Antwort darauf. Umso erstaunter war sie, als Fortescue sagte: „Natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen. Ich möchte auch, dass das ganze aufgeklärt wird."

Zusammen mit Harry ging Professor McGonagall einige Schritte von Fortescue weg und sie flüsterten miteinander.

„Was meinen Sie, Mr. Potter? Sagt er die Wahrheit?"

„Für mich klingt es so, denn als ich ihn entdeckt hatte, habe ich die Mauer, hinter der er sich versteckt hatte, zum Einsturz gebracht und Remus hat ihn darauf entwaffnet. Außerdem war er bewusstlos. Also kann er Tonks nicht verletzt haben. Daraus kann man schließen, dass noch jemand anwesend gewesen sein muss. Aber es wäre wahrscheinlich besser, wenn seine Aussage unter dem Einfluss des Tranks überprüft würde. Sicher ist sicher."

„Das denke ich auch."

Professor McGonagall wandte sich nun Professor Slughorn zu und fragte ihn: „Horace, haben Sie per Zufall noch etwas von ihrem Verita-Serums vorrätig? Wir könnten es hier und jetzt brauchen."

„Aber Minerva! Niemand außer dem Ministerium darf das Serum verwenden."

„Über die Konsequenzen machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Sie sollen mir nur das Gebräu geben. Der Rest ist meine Angelegenheit."

Nur widerwillig rückte Slughorn eine Phiole des Tranks heraus.

„Danke Horace."

McGonagall nahm das Gefäß, öffnete es und hielt es an Fortescues Mund. Dieser schluckte bereitwillig den Inhalt.

Kurz darauf begann die Befragung erneut. Auch unter dem Einfluss des Wahrheitsserums ergab sich fast nichts Neues.

Nur ein kleines, aber wichtiges Detail kam zum Vorschein. Derjenige, der Florean mit dem Imperius Fluches belegt hatte, war jemand mit blonden, fast schon weißen Haaren.

Sofort hatte Harry einen Verdacht. Auch Hermine und McGonagall dachten an diese eine Person. Wenn jemand zu so etwas in der Lage wäre, dann der.

‚_Wenn es wirklich der ist, an den ich denke, dann steckt da noch mehr dahinter, als ich vermute. Bei Merlin, bitte lass es nicht soweit kommen'_ dachte Harry. Ein Schatten zog über sein Gesicht und Hermine sah das. Sie nahm Harry an der Hand und drückte sie ganz fest.

„Überleg doch mal. Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand aus dieser Familie jemals wieder Hand an Dich legen wird. Du hast alle Mitglieder dieser Familie gerettet."

„Ja, Hermine. Du hast ja Recht. Ich sollte mich vielleicht nicht so da hineinsteigern. Das hat mir schon früher Schwierigkeiten gebracht."

Unterdessen hatte Professor McGonagall Florean Fortescue von seinen Fesseln befreit. Erleichtert ging er auf Harry zu und entschuldigte sich für das, was passiert war.

„Sie brauchen sich nicht bei mir zu entschuldigen, schließlich hat Ihnen jemand einen Imperius auf den Hals gehetzt. Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld."

Einige Momente danach verließen alle den Raum und gingen zurück in die Eingangshalle.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Gespräche im Verborgenen

In der Eingangshalle hielt Professor McGonagall Florean zurück, während Harry und Hermine weitergingen.

„Mr. Fortescue, Sie wollen wieder zurück in die Winkelgasse?"

„Eigentlich schon. Wieso fragen Sie?"

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, ich wollte Ihnen einen Vorschlag unterbreiten. Nachdem, was heute passiert ist, bin Ich der Überzeugung, dass es nicht ratsam wäre, wenn Sie Ihr Geschäft wieder öffnen würden. Derjenige, der Ihnen das angetan hat, könnte auf die Idee kommen, Sie aus dem Weg zu räumen. Daher wäre es besser, wenn Sie hier in Hogwarts bleiben. Nächstes Jahr wird die Stelle des Hausmeisters frei." Mit einem ironischem Unterton in ihrer Stimme fuhr sie fort: „Unser allseits geschätzter Mr. Filch tritt in den Ruhestand und ich suche händeringend einen Nachfolger. Die freie Stelle möchte ich Ihnen anbiete, zumindest so lange, wie es nötig ist, die ganze Sache, die Ihnen widerfahren ist, aufzuklären."

„Das ist ein wirklich verlockendes Angebot und Sie haben ja auch Recht mit dem, was sie sagen, aber ich möchte auch meinen Laden wieder eröffnen."

Harry war mit Hermine stehen geblieben, hatte das Gespräch mit angehört und schaltete sich in die Diskussion mit ein. „Ich kenne etwas aus der Muggelwelt, das heißt Pacht. Vielleicht verpachten Sie Ihr Geschäft und so können Sie Ihr Geschäft behalten, haben Einnahmen dabei und können hier arbeiten."

„Ver... was?"

Professor McGonagall schaute Harry mit einem wissendem Lächeln und einem gewissen Stolz an.

„Ja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Verpachten bedeutet so etwas wie vermieten. Dabei läuft der Vertrag über einen gewissen Zeitraum. Eine wirklich fabelhafte Idee, Harry."

Nun hatten die beiden Fortescue so in die Ecke geredet und er hatte jetzt keine andere Wahl mehr als seine Zustimmung zu geben.

„Na schön, Sie haben gewonnen. Ich nehme Ihr Angebot an, aber nur so lange, bis der Angreifer identifiziert und verhaftet ist. Eine Frage habe ich aber noch. Wie sieht es mit der Unterkunft, dem Essen und dem Gehalt aus?"

Etwas zerknirscht antwortete die stellvertretende Schulleiterin: „Ihre Wohnräume werden erst nächste Woche frei. Ihre Mahlzeiten können Sie dann entweder mit den Schülern in der Großen Halle einnehmen oder bei Ihnen in Ihren Wohnräumen, das liegt ganz bei Ihnen. Kost und Logis gehören mit zu Ihrer Entlohnung. Dafür ist der Lohn, der ausgezahlt wird, nicht gerade üppig."

„Professor, das ist nicht so tragisch. Dafür habe ich ja immer gutes Essen und vielleicht lerne ich mit der Zeit ja doch noch etwas dazu. Außerdem habe ich ja dann noch Einnahmen aus der, wie heißt es noch, Verprassung? "

Harry grinste und auch McGonagall verzog amüsiert die Mundwinkel leicht nach oben.

„Dann ist ja alles geklärt. Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts Mr. Fortescue. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden? Ich möchte Sie mit unserem bisherigen Hausmeister bekannt machen, Er wird Ihnen alles zeigen und Sie einarbeiten. Und Sie, Mr. Potter, gehen wieder zu Ihren Freunden. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn Sie diesen schönen Tag mit mir verbringen würden anstelle etwas zu entspannen."

Harry lachte wegen dieser Bemerkung und Hermine, die alles mitbekommen hatte, kicherte. Zusammen gingen sie hoch zur Krankenstation um Tonks einen Besuch abzustatten. Dort trafen sie auch auf Ginny und Remus. Ginny, die seit dem Angriff kaum ein Wort mit Harry gewechselt hatte, bemerkte sie zuerst und kam direkt zu Harry.

„Danke, dass Du mich in die Hecke geschubst hast. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich hätte reagieren sollen." Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Immer, wenn sie seine Augen sah, kam es ihr vor, als ob sie darin versinken würde. Die Wärme und Liebe, die sie in ihnen sah, überwältigten sie immer wieder.

Harry erging es ebenso. Erleichtert darüber, dass sie unverletzt geblieben war, schloss er sie in seine Arme und drückte Ginny ganz fest an sich.

Hermine bedachte die beiden mit einem warmen Lächeln. Auch Remus und Tonks, die auf Harry und Ginny nun aufmerksam geworden waren, konnten ihre Freude darüber, dass Harry und Ginny endlich wieder zusammengefunden hatten, nicht verbergen. Das ganze letzte Jahr hatte Ginny immer wieder an Remus und Tonks geschrieben, ob sie denn etwas von Harry gehört hatten und immer wieder mussten sie Ginny enttäuschen.

Remus räusperte sich und sagt: „Hallo, wir sind auch noch da!"

„Wie, wer ist denn noch hier?", fragte Harry und schaute sich im Raum um, tat so, als ob Remus nicht anwesend sei und konnte sein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

Auch Remus grinste und meinte: „Du wirst Deinem Vater immer ähnlicher. Auch er hätte jetzt so reagiert. Für einen Scherz, wie flach er auch gewesen ist, war er immer gut."

Bei diesen Worten merkte Harry dieses Mal keinen Stich in seiner Brust. Er hatte endgültig mit seiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen und die Gewissheit, dass es seinen Eltern gut ging, dort wo sie waren, sorgte dafür, dass er ohne Trauer und Wut mit dem Thema umgehen konnte.

„Und Du kannst auch einen Spaß auf Deine Kosten vertragen. Wie geht es Dir, Tonks?", fragte Harry, der sich inzwischen von Ginny gelöst hatte.

„Ich fühle mich ein bisschen schlapp, aber ansonsten ganz gut. Danke, dass Du mein Leben gerettet hast", erwiderte Tonks, die inzwischen von Remus aufgeklärt worden war, was eigentlich passiert war.

„Jeder normale Mensch hätte genauso gehandelt. Dafür brauchst Du dich nicht bedanken. Außerdem war es Fawkes, der Dir geholfen hat. Bei ihm solltest Du dich bedanken."

Als Fawkes, der noch immer ruhig am Fußende von Tonks Bett saß, seinen Namen hörte, gab er einen sanften Laut von sich.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrten Hermine, Tonks und Remus auf den Phönix; sie konnten es nicht glauben, das Dumbledores Haustier wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war.

„Wo kommt er denn her?" wollte Remus wissen.

„Dumbledore hat ihm eine letzte Aufgabe gegeben, bevor er starb. Und heute konnte er sie erfüllen. Ich schätze, dass Fawkes jetzt einen neuen Besitzer hat. Er ist ein letztes Geschenk, dass Dumbledore mir gemacht hat."

Harry näherte sich dem Bett und hielt dem Vogel seinen Arm hin und fragte ihn: „Was ist, Fawkes? Willst Du bei mir bleiben?"

Ohne zu zögern kletterte der Phönix auf Harrys Unterarm und blieb ruhig sitzen.

„Ich schätze, das ist eine eindeutige Antwort. Wann darfst Du denn hier wieder raus, Tonks?"

„Heute zum Abendessen."

„Das trifft sich sehr gut. Habt Ihr Lust heute Abend mit den Weasleys, Hermine und mir zu essen? Ich habe Euch allen etwas Wichtiges zu sagen."

„Natürlich. Jetzt, wo alles sich wieder beruhigt, haben wir alle Zeit der Welt. Wir treffen uns dann heute Abend in der großen Halle?"

„Genau."

„Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend. Und jetzt geht Ihr besser. Nicht, dass Poppy hier rein gestürmt kommt und Euch rausschmeißt."

So verabschiedet, gingen die drei Freunde zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Unterwegs wurde Harry von den wenigen Menschen, die noch anwesend waren angestarrt. Es war auch ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick, dass ein fast Achtzehnjähriger einen Phönix auf dem Arm trug.

Unterwegs fragte Harry: „Hermine, weißt Du, was ein Phönix frisst?"

„Nein, aber wenn Du willst, gehe ich in die Bibliothek und schaue nach."

„Nein, lass mal. Ich werde mich nachher selber schlau machen. Und zur Not kann ich ja noch Hagrid fragen."

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Harry jedoch immer wieder über die Aussage von Fortescue nachgedacht. Die Anderen hatten davon nichts gemerkt, denn mittlerweile hatte er gelernt sein Temperament zu zügeln und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachte er mit Ginny und sie redeten über die heutigen Ereignisse. Kurz bevor sie in Richtung Schloss aufbrechen wollten, kam ein zerknirschter Ron zu ihnen.

„Harry, kann ich kurz mit Dir reden?"

Obwohl Harry ahnte, was kommen würde, verhielt er sich etwas kühl seinem besten Freund gegenüber und fragte: „Was gibt es denn?"

Verlegen sagte Ron: „Ich möchte mich für heute Morgen entschuldigen. Es geht mich wirklich nichts an, mit wem Ginny zusammen ist und meine Aktion war absoluter Mist. Außerdem finde ich es besser, wenn Du und Ginny ein Paar seid, als wenn irgendein anderer seine Hände an meine kleine Schwester legt."

„Ist schon vergessen, Ron. Aber eines schreibe Dir hinter die Ohren. Wenn Du noch einmal versuchst, meine Beziehung zu Ginny zu beeinflussen, dann werde ich Dir alle Flüche die ich kenne auf den Hals hetzten."

Unterdessen in einem Haus inmitten eines Waldes, abseits jedweder Zivilisation, fanden sich mehrere Gestalten ein.

Die Umgebung des Hauses war dicht mit Bäumen bewachsen und die Sonne schaffte es kaum, durch das dichte Blätterdach durchzukommen. Nur einzelne, kleine Flecken des Waldbodens kamen in den Genuss der Sonne, ansonsten wirkte alles sehr finster. Das Haus selbst wirkte von außen sehr heruntergekommen. Einige Fensterläden hingen schief in den Angeln und die Fassade war grau und einige Flechten und etwas Moos hatten sich an den Stellen, wo der Putz abgefallen war, festgesetzt. Nur direkt am Haus selbst war eine wilde und wuchernde, kleine Grünfläche, die hauptsächlich mit Brennnesseln und anderem Unkraut bewachsen war. Ein kleiner Weg, der aus groben Kieselsteinen angelegt worden war, führte durch das Dickicht, welches sich angesammelt hatte, direkt zur Haustür. Zwischen den Steinen spross hin und wieder etwas Löwenzahn hervor. Die Tür war schmutzig grün und an einigen Stellen blätterte die Farbe ab. Das darunter zum Vorschein kommende Holz wirkte verwittert und machte nicht mehr den stabilsten Eindruck.

Im Inneren jedoch wirkte alles trotz einer dünnen Staubschicht gepflegt und ordentlich. Die Wände des Eingangsbereiches waren mit kostbaren Gobelins behängt und auf dem Boden lag ein orientalischer Seidenteppich, dessen Farben durch die spärliche Beleuchtung einer einzelnen Fackel nicht deutlich zu erkennen waren. Im Inneren des Hauses hatte der Besitzer alle Räume magisch vergrößert und so Platz für all seine Besucher geschaffen.

Das Esszimmer war düster und wurde nur vom Licht weniger Fackeln etwas erhellt. Die anwesenden Personen waren in dunkelblaue, fast schon schwarze Umhänge gehüllt und ihre Gesichter waren hinter silbernen Masken mit langen Schnäbeln versteckt. Sie saßen an einem langen Tisch, dessen Holz so glatt poliert war, dass sich alles in der Oberfläche spiegelte. Insgesamt waren acht Personen in dem Raum, als eine weitere den Raum betrat. Sie trug, wie die anderen auch, einen dunkelblauen Umhang, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass an den Ärmeln feine goldene Linien eingenäht waren. Auch seine Maske unterschied sich von denen der Anderen. Die Form war die gleiche, nur war diese hier aus Gold gefertigt worden und reflektierte das Licht der Fackeln.

Mit leiser, fast schon bedrohlicher Stimme sprach er: „Ich glaube, jetzt sind alle anwesend. Mr. D, ich glaube, Sie haben uns etwas zu berichten." Sie sprachen sich nie mit ihren richtigen Namen an nur die Buchstaben A bis I wurden verwendet.

Die Stimme von Mr. D klang heiser als er sagte: „Ja, Mr. A. Mein Plan hat versagt. Dieser Potter hat einfach zu schnell reagiert. Aber ich habe ihn davon abgehalten, zum Grab seiner Eltern zu gehen. Zumindest glaube ich das. Kurz nachdem ich diesen Fortescue dazu gezwungen hatte, Potter anzugreifen, war er außer Gefecht. Kurz danach habe ich einen der Begleiter mit dem Sectumsempra Fluch belegt. Der dürfte jetzt nicht mehr leben. Natürlich bin ich direkt danach geflohen. Ich konnte es nicht riskieren, dass man uns auf die Schliche kommt."

„DU DENKST, DU HAST IHN DAVON ABGEHALTEN? UND FORTESCUE HAST DU AUCH AM LEBEN GELASSEN? FÜR SO VIEL DUMMHEIT SOLLTE ICH DICH MIT DEM CRUTIATUS BESTRAFEN. WAS DENKST DU DIR EIGENTLICH DABEI, DEN POTTERBENGEL AUS DEN AUGEN ZU LASSEN? BEI MERLIN, ALS VERSTAND VERTEILT WURDE, HAST DU ANSCHEINEND VERSCHLAFEN. EINS IST ABER SICHER. SOLCH EIN VERSAGEN WIRD IN DIESER RUNDE NICHT MEHR OHNE FOLGEN BLEIBEN." Laut donnerte die Stimme von Mr. A durch das Haus und hallte von den Wänden wider.

Die anderen Mitglieder der Runde nickten zustimmend.

Er fuhr fort mit leiser, fast schon zischender Stimme: „An Deinem Versagen lässt sich nichts mehr ändern. Jetzt müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass Potter die Prophezeiung kennt und das ist fast so schlimm, als wenn er wüsste um was es darin geht. Dann wäre er uns um Meilen voraus und wir hätten keine Möglichkeit, in den Besitz dieses ominösen Gegenstandes zu kommen. Jetzt müssen wir entscheiden, was wir als nächstes unternehmen. Leider hat unser Plan, Potter durch den dunklen Lord aus dem Weg räumen zu lassen, nicht geklappt. Diese falsche Vision, die wir diese verrückte Hexe haben machen lassen, hat es fast geschafft und auch Dumbledore und das ganze Ministerium sind darauf reingefallen. Hat jemand hier eine Idee, was wir unternehmen sollen?"

Die Person, die zur Rechten von Mr. A saß stand auf und sagte mit weiblicher Stimme: „Da wir nicht wissen, was dieser Junge vorhat, sollten wir versuchen, jemanden in seiner Nähe einzuschleusen. Dann könnten wir ihn überwachen und so erfahren was er plant." Im Anschluss setzte sie sich wieder

„Danke Mrs. H. Dann wollen wir darüber abstimmen. Wer ist dafür?"

Zögerlich erhoben sich zuerst 3, dann 4 Hände. Nach einer kleinen Pause hob auch die als Mr. A bekannte Person die Hand.

„Und wer ist dagegen?"

Nun erhoben sich 4 Hände und Mr. A stellte fest: „Das sind also 5 Stimmen dafür und 4 dagegen. Damit wäre dieser Punkt geklärt. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch festlegen, wer diesen Auftrag übernehmen soll. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Der geschäftsmäßige Ton, der vorherrschte, hätte jeden außenstehenden Zauberer oder Hexe erstaunt. Es klang fast so, als ob hier um einfache Geschäfte verhandelt würde.

Wiederum erhob sich Mrs. H und schlug vor: „Wie wäre es, wenn ich diese Aufgabe übernehme. Ich könnte ja als, falls es nötig sein sollte, als Lehrer in Hogwarts arbeiten. Ansonsten wissen wir ja, dass der Orden des Phönix immer noch aktiv ist und ich könnte versuchen, mich einzuschleichen."

„In dem Fall übernehme ich die Entscheidung alleine. Was Sie vorschlagen klingt etwas kühn, aber vielleicht funktioniert es ja. So soll es dann sein. Sie versuchen, das umzusetzen und erstatten mir persönlich Bericht über Ihre Fortschritte. Wir treffen uns in einer Woche wieder. Und jetzt verlassen Sie mein Haus. Ich muss nachdenken."

Die anderen Anwesenden erhoben sich, verließen das Haus und disapparierten.

In Hogwarts war der Abend angebrochen und Harry wartete zusammen mit Ginny auf die anderen, als Professor McGonagall an ihnen vorbeiging.

„Professor McGonagall, haben Sie einen Moment Zeit für mich?" fragte Harry.

„Aber sicher Mr. Potter. Was kann ich denn für Sie tun?"

„Wäre es möglich, wenn wir einen eigenen Raum für das Abendessen heute haben könnten? Es gibt einige Sachen zu besprechen, die nicht an die Ohren von anderen gelangen sollten."

„Das lässt sich einrichten. Wie viele Personen erwarten Sie denn?"

„Wir werden 13 Personen sein."

„13? Lassen Sie das nur nicht Professor Trelawney hören. Sie können die Kammer hinter dem Lehrertisch haben. Ich werde die Hauselfen anweisen, den Raum herzurichten."

„Vielen Dank, Professor."

„Nichts zu Danken. Sie wissen ja wohl, dass Sie immer zu mir kommen können, wenn Sie eine Frage haben."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Professor McGonagall und ging in die große Halle.

Die Zeit zog sich wie Kaugummi und Harry wurde immer ungeduldiger. Als dann endlich Remus und Tonks erschienen, wirkte er erleichtert. Tonks war noch immer etwas blass, aber ihre Laune war wieder so gut, wie er es von ihr gewohnt war.

„Sollen wir schon reingehen?" fragte Tonks.

„Nein, denn wir werden nicht mit den Schülern und Lehrern zusammen essen. Professor McGonagall hat für uns die Kammer hinter dem Lehrertisch herrichten lassen" antwortete Harry.

Nach und nach trafen alle ein. Zuerst Ron und Hermine, die Arm in Arm die Treppe herabstiegen.

Im Anschluss tauchten Bill und Fleur auf, gefolgt von Charlie, Arthur zusammen mit Molly und ungefähr eine halbe Minute später kamen Fred und George zu ihnen. Hinter ihnen kam Percy her gehetzt, der sich für sein verspätetes Erscheinen entschuldigte.

Alle wollten nun von Harry wissen, was denn los sei und er sagte nur: „Ich werde euch gleich alles erzählen. Nur nicht hier, wo alle es hören können. Wir gehen in den Raum hinter den Lehrern um dort zu essen."

Harry und Ginny führten die Gruppe durch die Halle, deren Decke sich dunkelblau gefärbt hatte und einzelne Sterne waren sichtbar geworden. Die Kerzen, die in der Luft schwebten, warfen ein warmes Licht auf die Gruppe, die von Allen neugierig beäugt wurden.

Harry öffnete die Tür und die Mitglieder defilierten an ihm vorbei in den Raum. Als er die Tür geschlossen hatte, zückte er seinen Stab und sprach den Muffliato Zauber.

Da niemand ahnte, was Harry ihnen mitteilen würde, schauten sie erwartungsvoll auf ihn. Nur Fred und George konnten ihren Mund nicht halten und fingen an zu nörgeln.

„Komm schon, Harry. Raus mit der Sprache" verlangte Fred.

„Genau, sonst fällt mir vor Langeweile auch noch das andere Ohr ab" witzelte George.

Harry musste lachen, wurde dann aber ernst und bat alle, sich hinzusetzen, was diese auch machten.

Kurz darauf fing Harry an zu sprechen.

„Was ich euch allen zu sagen habe, ist äußerst wichtig. Daher bitte ich euch, mich nicht zu unterbrechen. Wie einige von euch wissen, war ich mit Ginny heute in Godric's Hollow und habe dort noch einmal das Grab meiner Eltern besucht. Dabei ist etwas Merkwürdiges passiert. Während Ginny und ich am Grab standen, hat eine Stimme uns etwas zugeflüstert. Nicht nur das ist seltsam, sondern auch die Nachricht an sich. Es war eine, in Versform abgefasste Prophezeiung. Sie betrifft hauptsächlich mich und..."

Harry konnte kaum weitersprechen, da alle ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansahen. Er wusste, dass alles weitere die Anwesenden schockieren würde.

„... Ginny. Aber auch ihr, die Weasleys, wurdet erwähnt. Angeblich gab es eine Zeit, in der die Urahnen unserer Familien sich nahe standen. Sie besaßen oder erschufen einen Gegenstand, der so mächtig sein soll, dass sich ihre Kinder darum stritten, wer ihn in Gewahrsam nehmen sollte. Im Laufe der Zeit entfernten sich die Familien voneinander und erst vor knapp sieben Jahren kamen sie sich wieder näher. Langer Rede kurzer Sinn, das bedeutet, dass Ginny und ich dazu bestimmt sind, diesen Gegenstand zu finden und zu bewahren. Und bevor ihr fragt, um was für einen Gegenstand es sich handelt, muss ich euch enttäuschen. Darauf habe ich keine Antwort."

Ein leises Murmeln und Flüstern geisterte durch den Raum und unterbrach Harry.

„Es gibt noch weitere Sachen, die ihr erfahren müsst. Wir sind kurz, nachdem wir in meinem Elternhaus waren, angegriffen worden. Es kann gut sein, dass es Todesser waren, die dahinterstecken, aber ich habe das Gefühl, als ob jemand anderes im Hintergrund die Fäden zieht. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, heute Morgen habe ich Severus Snape lebendig an der heulenden Hütte gefunden."

Er hatte den Satz kaum beendet, da fingen Molly, Fred und George an zu schimpfen. Ihre Wut über Snape war unermesslich, auch wenn sie wussten, dass Snape dabei geholfen hatte, Voldemort ins Jenseits zu befördern.

„Beruhigt Euch bitte. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass Snape nicht gerade Euer Liebling ist, aber die Sache mit Georges Ohr war ein Unfall. In der Nacht, wo ich abgeholt worden war, hatte Snape versucht zu verhindern, dass ein Todesser einen Todesfluch auf George und Remus loslässt. Wenn er hier wäre, würde er, und da bin ich mir absolut sicher, sein Bedauern darüber zum Ausdruck bringen."

Die Diskussion, die daraufhin entbrannte, war so hitzig, dass Harry schon fürchtete, dass es einige Fluchschäden geben könnte.

So heftig dieser Ausbruch von Emotionen auch war, so schnell war er auch wieder vorbei, denn Arthur ging dazwischen. „Im Ministerium geht es drunter und drüber und die Leute beschuldigen sich gegenseitig Todesser oder Sympathisanten Voldemorts gewesen zu sein. Ich habe keine Lust, mir heute noch weitere Streitereien anzuhören."

George meinte ganz nebenbei: „Genau. Seid ganz Ohr bei dem was unser Vater sagt."

„Sieh an, sieh an. George wird doch langsam vernünftig", sagte Ron grinsend.

„Wie bitte? Ich war noch nie unvernünftig. Ich mache halt nur das, was mir gefällt. Das ist doch vollkommen in Ordnung."

„Wenn Du meinst."

Harry wurde es zu bunt und fuhr etwas genervt dazwischen: „Jetzt hört doch bitte auf. Es gibt wichtigeres als unsinnige und wertlose Diskussionen. Ich habe mir heute Gedanken darüber gemacht, was sein sollte, wenn ich mit meiner Vermutung recht habe. Außerdem bin ich zum Schluss gekommen, dass ich noch viel lernen muss. Daher habe ich beschlossen, mein siebtes Schuljahr nachzuholen. Ich denke, dass es von Vorteil wäre, wenn wir, damit meine ich Hermine, Ron und ich, unser Wissen erweitern und unseren Abschluss hier machen. Der Schutz, den Hogwarts bietet, der ist besser als alles andere, was wir sonst aufbringen und erschaffen können."

Auf einmal herrschte eine gespenstische Ruhe im Raum. So sachlich wie Harry in diesem Moment argumentierte, so kannte ihn keiner seiner Freunde.

Bei Hermine schien es so, als ob sie ihren Mund nicht mehr schließen konnte. Die anderen schüttelten fast alle den Kopf. Nur Ginny und, zu Harrys Verblüffung, Fleur lächelten ihn an und nickten zustimmend.

Die sanfte Stimme Fleurs unterbrach nach einigen Augenblicken die Stille.

„Ich finde, `Arry `at Recht. Nur wer lernt, `at die Voraussetzungen, ein erfülltes Leben zu führen. Und was die Prophezeiung angeht, da `aben wir alle viel Arbeit vor uns. Wir wissen nicht, wie viel Zeit wir `aben, da`er sollten wir keine Sekunde verlieren."

Dankbar erwiderte Harry: „Ich bin froh, dass Du das sagst. Besser hätte ich es nicht ausdrücken können. Aber es ist nicht nur Lernen, was ich im Kopf hatte, als ich für mich die Entscheidung getroffen habe. Die Bibliothek in Hogwarts ist so groß, vielleicht lässt sich da etwas finden, das uns bei der Suche weiterhilft. Und in der Zwischenzeit möchte ich Euch, Arthur und Percy, darum bitten, im Ministerium nach passenden Informationen suchen."

Percy erwiderte: „Harry, Du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass ich gekündigt habe, obwohl, wenn ich genau nachdenke, die Kündigung selbst nur dann gültig ist, wenn sie schriftlich abgefasst und in dreifacher Ausfertigung dem Minister oder dem Abteilungsleiter vorgelegt wird. Von daher ist mein Ausscheiden nicht offiziell."

„Und das bedeutet?" fragte Harry etwas angespannt.

„Ich kann im Ministerium ein und ausgehen, wie ich will. Niemand wird mich aufhalten."

Mit Freude nahm Harry dies zur Kenntnis und antwortete: „Dann nimm doch bitte Deine alte Position wieder ein. Wie Du gemerkt hast, wäre es immer besser, einen Spion in den oberen Etagen einer Organisation zu haben, obwohl ich Kingsley als Minister vertraue. Es gibt halt noch so viele, die Voldemort unterstützt haben und im Ministerium arbeiten. Daher würde ich gerne wissen, was da vorgeht. Und natürlich kannst Du ja auch nach den passenden Lektüren in Bezug auf diese komische Prophezeiung suchen. Aber jetzt möchte ich erst etwas essen. Ich habe einen Mordshunger."

Bei dem Stichwort erschienen auf dem Tisch mehrere Schüsseln und Platten voller Kartoffeln, Bohnen, Pasteten, Braten und Soße.

Jeder tat sich so viel er wollte auf und schweigend aßen sie, über das nachdenkend, was sie eben erfahren hatten.

Sie alle hatten gedacht, jetzt, wo der dunkelste aller Magier endlich das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte, würde endlich Frieden einkehren. Doch es war wie verhext. Niemand von ihnen konnte so lange zur Ruhe kommen, wie es eine Bedrohung da draußen gab. Auf jeden Fall würde keiner von ihnen so lange Ruhen, bis auch die letzte Gefahr gebannt war.

Als alle endlich ihre Mahlzeit beendet hatten, kam Arthur zu Harry und gab ihm einen Brief von Kingsley.

„Der Minister bat mich Dir diesen Brief zu geben. Er traut zurzeit so gut wie niemandem aus seinem nächsten Umfeld. Lies ihn bitte, wenn Du alleine bist. Das sollte ich Dir noch dazu mitteilen."

Erstaunt erwiderte Harry: „Was will Kingsley denn von mir?"

„Darüber hat er mit mir nicht gesprochen, von daher bin ich genauso ratlos wie Du."

Das Gespräch wurde kurz darauf von Percy unterbrochen, der sehr reumütig wirkte,

„Harry", begann er, „ich möchte Dich in aller Form um Verzeihung bitten, dass ich Dir nicht geglaubt habe. Bis heute habe ich keine Ahnung, weshalb ich mich so verhalten habe und ich weiß auch, dass es für mein Benehmen eigentlich keine Entschuldigung gibt."

Und obwohl Harry erkannte, dass Percy es ehrlich meinte, entgegnete er ausweichend: „Das musst Du mit Deiner Familie ausmachen. Bei mir musst Du dich nicht entschuldigen, sondern eher bei Ron. Ihm hast Du diesen, vor Arroganz triefenden Brief geschrieben und ihm empfohlen, den Kontakt zu mir abzubrechen."

Als Arthur Weasley das gehört hatte, wurde er knallrot, zerrte Percy zur Seite und zischte ihm irgendetwas ins Ohr. Percys Schultern sackten nun endgültig nach unten und er erkannte, wie stark seine Meinung durch Umbridge und Fudge manipuliert worden war.

Nach dem Essen verdrückte sich Harry in ein leeres Klassenzimmer und öffnete den Brief.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Ich weiß, dass es ungewöhnlich ist, dass ein Minister sich so meldet, aber im Moment vertraue ich der Eulenpost nicht._

_Daher sah ich mich gezwungen, Dir diese Nachricht durch Arthur zukommen zu lassen._

_Du fragst Dich jetzt sicher, was ich von Dir will. Die Antwort ist ganz einfach. Ich habe beschlossen, dass Du den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse erhalten sollst. Natürlich bekommen auch Hermine, Ron und alle anderen, die so tapfer gekämpft haben, diese Auszeichnung._

_Daher möchte ich Dich bitten, ein Treffen mit mir zu ermöglichen. Wenn Du es wirklich willst, dann wird Dich dieser Brief, der auch ein Portschlüssel ist, noch heute Nacht um Mitternacht zu mir bringen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Zaubereiminister_


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Unbekannte Verwandtschaft

Nachdenklich saß Harry am Lehrerpult und fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass er wieder in den Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit gestellt werden sollte. Er wollte nur seine Ruhe und endlich wie ein normaler Mensch leben. Bei dem Gedanken musste er grinsen, denn er wusste, dass er für die meisten anderen Menschen nicht als normal gelten würde. Über den Orden des Merlin musste er mit Kingsley sprechen und allein deshalb beschloss er, die Einladung anzunehmen. Ungeduldig starrte er auf seine Uhr; es schien, als ob die Zeit still stand, so langsam bewegte sich der Sekundenzeiger vorwärts. Als es nur noch fünfzehn Sekunden vor Mitternacht war, fing das Pergament in Harrys Hand an blau zu schimmern und auf einmal fühlte er ein Ziehen am Bauch, als der Portschlüssel seine Arbeit verrichtete. Harry versuchte angestrengt aufrecht zu bleiben und als er endlich an seinem Bestimmungsort ankam, gelang es ihm stehend zu landen.

Sofort kam Kingsley zu ihm und schüttelte seine Hand.

„Hallo Harry. Schön, dass Du dich dazu entschlossen hast, meiner Einladung zu folgen."

„Guten Abend Herr Minister", erwiderte Harry mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Nun lass doch die Förmlichkeiten. Nenn mich doch weiterhin Kingsley. Das finde ich angebrachter als dieser ‚Herr Minister' -Unsinn. Du fragst dich sicher, weshalb ich wollte, dass Du dich mit mir triffst. Bevor ich Dir meine wahren Gründe erkläre, muss ich Dich bitten, nicht wütend zu werden, obwohl Du, wenn Du alles gehört hast, verständlicherweise jeden Grund dazu hättest."

„Kingsley, jetzt mach es nicht so spannend. Was willst Du mir sagen?"

„Seit vorgestern bin ich dabei, hier im Büro des Ministers aufzuräumen und bin dabei über ein Pergament gestolpert, dessen Inhalt dich betrifft."

„Das ist doch nichts Besonderes. Ich wette, hier gibt es ganze Berge solcher Pergamente."

„Das schon, aber dieses spezielle Pergament wurde von Scrimgeour zurückgehalten. Der Verfasser wollte etwas über die Familie Potter wissen. Am besten wäre es, wenn Du es selbst lesen würdest."

Kingsley stand auf, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und zog das Schriftstück aus einem Stapel Pergamenten hervor.

„Ich bitte Dich Harry, nicht wütend auf mich zu sein. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass zwei meiner Vorgänger so gehandelt haben." Mit diesen Worten reichte er Harry das Stück Pergament und Harry fing sofort an zu lesen.

‚_An den englischen Minister für Zauberei_

_Sehr geehrter Herr Minister,_

_im Rahmen von Nachforschungen bezüglich meiner Ahnen, bin ich auf den Namen Oswald M. Potter gestoßen. Er war mein Ur- Urgroßvater und ist mit seiner Frau vor ungefähr 170 Jahren nach Kanada ausgewandert. So weit wie ich es in Erfahrung bringen konnte, hatte er einen Bruder namens Mortimer H. Potter. Beide waren reinblütige Zauberer._

_Um den Stammbaum meiner Familie zu vervollständigen, möchte ich Sie darum bitten, mir mitzuteilen, ob es Nachkommen von Mortimer H. Potter gibt und wenn ja, ob sie noch leben._

_Des Weiteren möchte ich Sie darüber informieren, dass meine Familie und ich im Juli nächsten Jahres nach England ziehen werden. Daher ersuche ich Sie, mir schon jetzt die Einschulungsunterlagen für meine Tochter Maev Elisa, Alter 10, und meinen Sohn Jason Dwight, Alter 13, zukommen zu lassen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Ernest Jacob Potter'_

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, fragte Harry: „Und was hat das Ganze mit mir zu tun?"

Kingsley antwortete zögernd: „Mit dem Gesuchten Nachfahren bist Du gemeint, Harry."

„Und Du bist Dir da ganz sicher? Schließlich ist Potter ein ganz gewöhnlicher Name."

„Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Dein Vater war reinblütig und daraus folgt, dass jeder deiner Vorfahren väterlicherseits auch reinblütig war. Wie Du sicher schon ahnst, war dein Urururgroßvater besagter Mortimer H. Potter. Somit sind die Dursleys nicht deine einzigen Verwandten."

Diese Nachricht musste Harry erst einmal verdauen. Sein Magen zog zusammen und er fühlte, wie eiskalte Wut über das Verhalten von Scrimgeour in ihm aufwallte. Mit der linken Hand hielt er noch immer den Brief und die rechte hatte er zu einer Faust geballt. Die Knöchel traten hervor und es schien, als ob die Haut darüber sich bis zum Zerreißen gespannt war. Harry musste all seine Kraft zusammennehmen, um nicht laut loszubrüllen. Er wusste, dass es sowieso nichts bringen würde. „Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass Scrimgeour solche Informationen ungesichert herumliegen hat lassen. Wenn Thicknesse sie gefunden hätte, dann gäbe es jetzt noch mehr Tote in meiner Familie."

Mit Besorgnis beobachtete Kingsley Harry, dessen Wut und Enttäuschung unter der Oberfläche brodelten. Alles in allem war es für Shacklebolt keine angenehme Aufgabe, Harry das ganze mitzuteilen. Mit dem Bewusstsein, dass die nächste Nachricht den Jungen noch mehr belasten würde, sagte er: „Es gibt da noch etwas, das Du wissen solltest. In zwei Wochen findet der erste Prozess gegen einige der Todesser statt und Du musst dort aussagen."

Erschrocken riss Harry seine Augen weit auf und fragte: „Wieso muss ich das auch noch? Reichen denn die Aussagen der anderen denn nicht?"

„Ich fürchte, dass Du von der Verteidigung befragt werden sollst. Anscheinend geht es um die Rolle der Malfoys und den Tod von Dumbledore. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Dir diese Qual nicht ersparen kann, aber das Ministerium muss endlich wieder zu Recht und Gesetz zurückfinden und das ist nur dann möglich, wenn wir jedem der Angeklagten ein faires Verfahren ermöglichen."

„Wer sind denn die Angeklagten?"

„In dem ersten Prozess sind es Selvyn, Yaxley, McNair und die drei Malfoys."

Ohne groß nachgedacht zu haben, platzte Harry heraus: „Und was passiert mit Severus Snape?" Harry schlug die Hände vor den Mund, doch es war zu spät.

Skeptisch betrachtete der Minister seinen Gast. „Was soll mit ihm denn passieren. Er ist doch tot und einem Toten kann man nicht eine Strafe auferlegen. Oder hast Du mir etwas zu sagen?" Kingsley starrte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Nur zögernd überwand sich Harry dazu, dem Minister die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Ich habe Professor Snape heute Morgen lebend an der Heulenden Hütte gefunden und ihn ins Schloss gebracht. Und bevor Sie jetzt die Auroren losschicken, hören Sie mir bitte zu. Professor Snape war durch und durch Dumbledores Mann. Albus hat ihn dazu gezwungen, den Todesfluch auf ihn anzulegen. Dumbledore hätte sowieso nur noch kurze Zeit zu leben gehabt und so hat Severus ihm einen schmerzfreien Abschied ermöglicht."

Die Zweifel standen Kingsley ins Gesicht geschrieben und er wollte genau wissen, was am Morgen passiert war. Harry erzählte nun zum vierten Mal die Geschichte und Kingsley hörte nachdenklich zu. Als Harry geendet hatte, saß Kingsley eine Zeit lang regungslos an seinem Schreibtisch und sagte kein Wort.

Harry fühlte sich unbehaglich und durchbrach die spannungsgeladene Stille. „Wo sind denn die Malfoys?"

„Die Familie Malfoy befindet sich seit zwei Tagen in Gewahrsam hier im Ministerium."

Nun war Harry etwas erleichtert, da er jetzt wusste, dass sein Verdacht, dass Lucius Malfoy nicht der Mann war, der Fortescue mit dem Imperius belegt hatte. Doch nun tauchte ein weiteres Rätsel auf. Wer war dann die Person gewesen? Das Geheimnis zu lösen, war etwas, das in dieser Nacht nicht gelingen würde. Dessen war sich Harry bewusst.

„Und was ist mit meinen Verwandten? Wann kommen sie hier an?"

„Ich habe noch keine Ahnung, aber ich werde Dir Bescheid geben. Ich gehe wohl mit Recht davon aus, dass Du sie selbst willkommen heißen willst, oder?"

„Davon kannst Du ausgehen und noch nicht einmal zehn Hippogreife werden mich davon abhalten können."

„Was hast Du jetzt vor?"

„Zuerst will ich zurück nach Hogwarts um endlich mal wieder auszuschlafen. Seit fast vier Tagen habe ich nicht mehr als fünf Stunden Schlaf pro Nacht bekommen. Ich denke, ich sollte endlich mal wieder ganz ausgeruht sein."

„So habe ich die Frage nicht gemeint. Was ich eigentlich wissen wollte, ist, wie stellst Du dir deine Zukunft vor?"

„Mein Ziel ein Auror zu werden, kann ich ja schlecht verfolgen, wenn ich keinen Abschluss habe. Daher habe ich mir gedacht, ich mache noch mein siebtes Schuljahr und bewerbe mich, wie alle anderen auch. Das letzte was ich will, ist eine bevorzugte Behandlung. So etwas gibt immer böses Blut."

„Sehr gut gesprochen, Harry. Etwas anderes hätte ich auch nicht von Dir erwartet. Aber ich muss Dich etwas enttäuschen. Du hast die Schule aus freien Stücken verlassen und daher kannst Du nicht zurück, außer die Schulräte und der Schulleiter stimmen zu. Wenn Du willst, kümmere ich mich persönlich darum, dass Du eine Anhörung dazu bekommst. Und Snape wird sich Dir garantiert nicht mehr in den Weg stellen, denn er ist nicht mehr Direktor von Hogwarts. Wer der Nachfolger sein wird, wirst Du Morgen erfahren. Jetzt aber schicke ich Dich wieder zurück, denn es ist schon spät und ich möchte nicht, dass die anderen sich Sorgen machen."

Kingsley richtete seinen Zauberstab auf eine alte Schreibfeder.

„Portus!"

Die Feder leuchtete kurz blau auf und lag dann ruhig da, als ob nichts passiert wäre. „Du nimmst diesen Portschlüssel. Das ist sicherer als das Flohnetzwerk. Er bringt Dich direkt vor den Eingang zum Gryffindorturm. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, hier ist der Brief mit der Vorladung für die Gerichtsverhandlung."

Harry steckte ihn in seinen Umhang und ergriff die Feder. Sofort merkte er das Ziehen am Bauchnabel und wenige Augenblicke Später stand er vor dem Porträt der fetten Dame, die den Eingang zum Reich der Gryffindors bewachte.

Als Harry in den Gryffindorturm kam, sah er Ginny einsam am Kamin sitzen. Sie schien bedrückt und sang leise und sanft ein Lied vor sich hin.

„Sé ma laoch, mo Ghile Mear,

sé mo Chasear, Ghile Mear,

suan ná séan ni bhfuruaireas féin

Ó chuaigh i gceín mo Ghile Mear.

Bimse buan ar buaidhirt gach ló,

ag caoi go cruidh 's ag tuar ndeór

Mar scaoileadh uaim an buachaill beó

's ná ríomahtar tuairisc uaidh, mo bhrón."

_(Übersetzung aus dem Gälischen_

_Er ist mein Held, mein sanfter Geliebter,_

_er ist mein Kaiser, ein zärtlicher Schatz._

_Ich habe weder Ruhe noch Glück gefunden,_

_seitdem er weit fort ging._

_Jeden Tag erleide ich ständig Trauer,_

_weine bitterlich und vergieße Tränen,_

_weil mein Liebster mich verlassen hat_

_und leider erzählt mir keine Nachricht von ihm._

_Der Text stammt aus einem irischen Volkslied)_

Die traurige Melodie brach Harry fast das Herz, obwohl er kein Wort verstand.

Leise räusperte er sich und Ginny schreckte auf.

„Was hast Du gerade gesungen?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Ach nichts. Ich wollte nur hier warten, bis Du wieder hier bist. Du warst nach dem Abendessen so schnell verschwunden, ohne mir etwas zu sagen."

„Ich konnte und durfte nichts sagen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Dich erschreckt habe. Ich werde in Zukunft versuchen, Dir alles zu sagen. Das ist das einzige Versprechen, was ich Dir jetzt geben kann."

„Ich weiß es, Harry. Dir ist Dein Wort sehr viel wert und diese Eigenschaft bewundere ich an Dir, auch wenn sie mich manchmal wütend oder traurig stimmt."

„Woher sollte ich das denn ahnen? Hättest Du nur einen Ton gesagt."

Er setzte sich neben sie und schloss Ginny sanft in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. Er merkte, wie sich die schönste Frau auf Erden - zumindest in seinen Augen war Ginny das - langsam entspannte und in seinen Armen einschlief. Nun übermannte auch ihn die Müdigkeit und allmählich versank auch er in Morpheus Armen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry erst auf, als Ron laut rief: „WAS MACHST DU DA MIT MEINER SCHWESTER?" Erschrocken drehte er sich um und landete wegen Platzmangels unsanft auf dem Boden.

Frech grinste Ron ihn an und in dem Moment hätte Harry seinen besten Freund am liebsten durch das geschlossene Fenster getreten. Auch Ginny war durch Rons überlauten Weckruf aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden und hatte ihren Zauberstab gezückt.

Genervt sagte sie: „Ron, wenn Dir dein Leben lieb ist, dann gehst Du besser. Sonst könnte es passieren, dass Du einen Flederwichtfluch abbekommst."

Ein paar Sekunden später kann Hermine aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal heruntergestürzt und rief aufgeregt: „Ron, was bei Merlins Willen hast Du jetzt wieder angestellt."

Lakonisch erwiderte dieser: „Wieso, ich habe nichts schlimmes getan. Ich habe unsere zwei Turteltäubchen nur ganz sanft geweckt."

Harry schaute noch immer etwas verwirrt aus der Wäsche und als Hermine das sah, konnte sie nicht anders als laut loszulachen.

„Das sollte man eigentlich auf einem Foto festhalten", brachte sie nur unter großer Mühe hervor.

Ginny schaute nun auf Harry und prustete auch los. Er saß auf dem Boden und sein Gesicht sah noch müde und auch verwirrt aus. Es war wirklich ein Bild für die Götter.

Langsam erhob sich Harry und streckte sich. Wirklich gut geschlafen hatte er nicht, denn es war dann doch etwas unbequem gewesen. Nur die Nähe zu Ginny hatte ihn einigermaßen entspannt. Leichte Kopfschmerzen quälten ihn, doch er dachte sich nichts dabei.

Gemeinsam gingen sie frühstücken um danach nach gemeinsamen Wohnorten der Familien Potter und Weasley zu suchen.

Auch in den nächsten Tagen verbrachten die vier Jugendlichen die meiste Zeit damit, in der Bibliothek nach Hinweisen über diese rätselhafte Prophezeiung zu suchen. Die einzigen Ansatzpunkte waren die Stammbäume der Weasleys und Potters. Einige Einträge in den Stammbäumen waren ohne Ortsangaben der Wohnsitze und es war ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen, diese Lücken zu füllen. Alles in allem gab es bis jetzt keinen Erfolg darin, einen gemeinsamen Wohnort der beiden Familien zu finden und am Abend des vierten Tages fühlte sich Harry wie gerädert. Seine Augen brannten und er hatte schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. Die ganzen Tage über waren sie immer stärker geworden. Ohne etwas zu essen wollte er einfach nur ins Bett, als er, im Beisein seiner Freunde auf einmal bewusstlos zusammensackte. Kaum lag er am Boden, wurde sein Körper von Krämpfen geschüttelt. Ginny schrie panisch auf und stürzte direkt auf Harry zu. Unter Aufbietung all ihrer Kraft versuchte sie, ihn ruhig zu halten. Auch Ron und Hermine stürmten herbei, wobei Hermine mit angsterfüllter Stimme nach Hilfe rief.

Professor Snape, der mittlerweile von der Krankenstation wieder in seine Gemächer zurückgekehrt war, streifte unter der Tarnung des Disilusionszauber durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Er vernahm die angsterfüllten Rufe aus der Bibliothek und kam wie ein Sturm herein gerannt. Mit seinem Stab in der Hand schaute er sich um und sah die Bescherung. Er hob den Zauber, den er auf sich gelegt hatte auf und unsanft stieß er Ginny zur Seite und versuchte eine Ganzkörperklammer bei Harry anzulegen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Er versuchte nun andere Zauber anzuwenden, um Harry ruhig zu stellen, doch wurden all seine Beschwörungen vom wild herumschlagenden Körper Harrys zurückgeworfen. So etwas hatte er bisher noch nie erlebt. Vor Anstrengung keuchend rief er den drei anderen zu: „Holt die Schulschwester. Ich brauche dringend ihre Hilfe."

Hermine und Ron waren wie versteinert, nur Ginny, obwohl sie sich größte Sorgen um ihren Geliebten machte, reagierte sofort und rannte zur Krankenstation und kam nach wenigen Minuten mit Madam Pomfrey im Schlepptau zurück. In der Zwischenzeit hatte es Severus geschafft, Harry, unter Aufbietung all seines Könnens, zu beruhigen. Sofort untersuchte die Krankenschwester Harry und machte ein ratloses Gesicht; so etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen und ihr einziger Vorschlag war, Harry sofort ins St. Mungos zu bringen. Für einen solchen Fall war Madam Pomfrey nicht gut genug ausgebildet und sie zweifelte daran, dass auch die Heiler wussten, was mit Harry los war.

Ginny verlangte, dass sie Harry begleiten würde. Nie wieder sollte er eine solche Situation alleine durchstehen. Professor Snape aktivierte einen Kamin, hob den Körper seines ehemaligen Schülers hoch und reiste mittels des Flohnetzwerkes ins St. Mungos, begleitet von Ginny, die sich kaum noch beruhigen konnte, so sehr war sie um Harrys Wohl besorgt. Sie tauchten auf der Notfallstation des Hospitals auf und sofort kam ein übermüdeter und daher sehr schlecht gelaunter Heiler auf sie zu gerannt. In der Notfallaufnahme herrschte große Hektik, denn noch immer trafen Leute ein, die sich in Duellen mit Voldemorts Anhängern und Sympathisanten verletzt hatten.

„Was ist denn hier los?" wollte er wissen.

Snape sagte mit gefährlich leiser Stimme: „Dieser Junge hier ist zusammengebrochen und es war mir nur unter Anwendung der schwierigsten Zauber möglich, ihn ruhig zu stellen. Und jetzt lassen sie sich von der jungen Dame hier alles erzählen, was vorher geschehen ist."

„Wie heißt der Patient denn?"

Nun wurde es Snape fast zu viel. Er legte Harrys Körper auf eine Bahre und fuhr den Heiler, der nicht mehr ganz sicher stehen konnte, an. „Das ist Harry Potter. Und wenn Sie es nicht für nötig halten, sich sofort an die Arbeit zu machen, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie die längste Zeit hier gearbeitet haben."

Kaum war Harrys Name gefallen, schien es fast so, als ob die Zeit still stand. Der ganze Betrieb kam zum Stehen und alle schauten zu Snape, dessen Gesicht nur noch Millimeter von dem des Heilers entfernt war.

Sofort kam ein älterer Magier dazu und ging dazwischen.

„Mr. Winters, bitte kümmern Sie sich um die anderen Patienten. Den Fall übernehme ich persönlich."

Der junge Mann entfernte sich augenblicklich und der ältere Heiler wendete sich Harry zu. Seinen Zauberstab auf den leblosen Körper gerichtet untersuchte er den Zustand des leblosen Jungen. Erstaunt murmelte er etwas und setzte die Prozedur fort. Nach einer viertel Stunde war er endlich fertig und kam direkt zu Ginny und Snape.

Ginny sprang sofort auf und überhäufte den Mann, der nicht wusste wie ihm geschah, sofort mit Fragen nach Harry.

„Nun, es ist zwar ernst, da ich nicht herausfinden konnte, was mit dem jungen Mann los ist. Aber im Moment ist sein Zustand stabil."


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Ein Wiedersehen in King's Cross

Harry bekam von der ganzen Aufregung um ihn herum nichts mit. Das letzte, was er gemerkt hatte, war, wie ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Als er seine Augen öffnete, fand er sich in einer Umgebung wieder, die ihm bestens vertraut war. Ihn umgab ein Nebel, der sich langsam lichtete und eine Umgebung preisgab, die er immer wieder zum Anfang und Ende eines Schuljahres gesehen hatte. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal war er jetzt angezogen.

Er war in King's Cross, der Bahnhof, von dem der Hogwartsexpress abfuhr. Hinter sich hörte er eine wohlbekannte Stimme.

„Schon sehen wir uns wieder, Harry."

Harry drehte sich um und sah Albus Dumbledore vor sich.

„Du fragst Dich sicher, weshalb Du wieder hier bist. Komm mit mir und ich erkläre Dir alles."

Dumbledore drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Gleis 9 ¾ während Harry ihm erst einmal stumm folgte. Auf dem Bahnsteig angekommen sah Harry den Hogwartsexpress in all seiner Pracht einfahren.

„Was bedeutet das Ganze, Professor?" wollte er nun wissen.

„Harry, mein Junge, gleich habe ich eine Überraschung für Dich. Bitte erschrecke dich aber nicht."

Mittlerweile war der Zug stehen geblieben und die Tür am ersten Wagon öffnete sich. Als Harry sah, wer da ausstieg, blieb er wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt stehen. Sirius schlenderte lässig auf Harry zu und grinste ihn an. Ihm folgten Harrys Eltern; sein Vater betrachtete voller Stolz seinen Sohn, während seine Mutter sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Alle dachten, dass Harry im Kampf gegen Voldemort gestorben sei. Seine Eltern kamen zu ihm gelaufen und umarmten ihn. Sofort fragte sein Vater ihn: „Endlich bist Du bei uns. Wirst Du bei uns bleiben?" und hoffnungsvoll blickte seine Mutter ihn an.

Harry wusste nicht, wie er es ausdrücken sollte und Dumbledore bemerkte sein Unbehagen. Deshalb übernahm er die Antwort.

„Ich schätze, dass Harry wohl etwas Besseres vorhat, als mit uns zusammen zu sein. James, Lily, ihr denkt vielleicht, Harry hat den letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht überlebt, aber das entspricht leider, oder sollte ich besser sagen, zum Glück, nicht den Tatsachen. Nur Voldemort ist jetzt im Reich der Toten und selbst dort wird er von all seinen Opfern überwacht. Was Harry angeht, so bitte ich euch, nicht enttäuscht zu sein. Ich denke, wenn er denn hier bliebe, dann könnten wir uns auf ein Donnerwetter epischen Ausmaßes von einer bezaubernden jungen Hexe gefasst machen. Nicht wahr, Harry oder täusche ich mich?" Mit schelmisch blitzenden Augen schaute der ehemalige Direktor Harry ins Gesicht. Er selbst konnte kein Wort über seine Lippen bringen und sein Gesicht lief fast schon gryffindorrot an.

Sirius fragte fröhlich grinsend: „Also haben Du und Hermine endlich zusammengefunden?", obwohl ihm klar war, dass nur Ginny die einzig wahre Frau für Harry war.

James stieß seinen besten Freund in die Rippen und flüsterte, für alle trotzdem verständlich: „Hey Tatze, lass meinen Sohn in Ruhe. Du musst ihn nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, dass schafft er schon ganz alleine." Obwohl Lily versuchte, Harrys Vater einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen, konnte sie ihr Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Auf einmal hörte Harry Dumbledore laut lachend sagen: „James und Sirius, ihr habt euch wirklich nicht verändert. Noch immer die gleichen Scherzbolde. Aber Ihr werdet in Hogwarts garantiert nicht mehr die Nummer Eins aller Rumtreiber sein. Den Titel dürften, soweit ich richtig informiert bin, die Weasley Zwillinge für lange Zeit tragen."

Sofort nach diesem Satz verschwand Dumbledores Fröhlichkeit und er setzte eine sehr ernste Miene auf.

„Ich habe etwas, über das wir unbedingt sprechen müssen. Es betrifft euch alle."

Erstaunt drehten Harrys Eltern und Sirius ihre Köpfe in Dumbledores Richtung.

„Auch mich?", fragte Sirius verblüfft.

„Das stimmt, mein lieber Sirius. Oder bist du nicht mehr der Pate von Harry? Denn solltest Du es noch sein, dann wirst Du dich erinnern, dass du damals einen Schwur abgelegt hast, der dich auf ewig mit deinem Patensohn und seiner Familie verbindet", erläuterte der ehemalige Schulleiter.

Harry wurde ungeduldig und verlangte nun zu wissen, weshalb er hier war.

Das Gesicht von Dumbledore wurde noch ernster und meinte mit leiser und eindringlicher Stimme: „Harry scheint es ernst zu meinen und ich denke auch, dass wir über das Thema unbedingt und ohne weitere Verzögerung reden sollten."

So schnell wie die Heiterkeit gekommen war, verflog sie auch wieder. Sirius, der sonst immer für einen Witz gut war, schaute konzentriert auf Albus und wartete auf seine Worte.

„Nun, ich möchte euch nicht beunruhigen, aber es gibt ein Geheimnis in der Familie Potter, dass sie mit den Weasleys verbindet. Was dieses Geheimnis angeht, so kann ich bisher nicht viel dazu sagen, da keine Information, die ich zu meinen Lebzeiten erhalten konnte, etwas Genaues darüber mitteilen konnte. Alles, was mir bekannt ist, ist die Tatsache, dass es sich um einen, schon seit langem verschollenen, Gegenstand handeln muss."

„Professor Dumbledore, wieso konnten Ginny und ich am Grab meiner Eltern eine Art Prophezeiung hören?"

Das, mein lieber Harry, ist eine Frage, die ich nur zu gerne beantworten werde. Ungefähr zwei Wochen vor meinem Tod bin ich nach Godric's Hollow gereist und habe dort alles vorbereitet. Ich war mir bewusst, dass ein Risiko damit verbunden war, aber ich denke, ich habe durch die Bindung des Zaubers an zwei Personen, die nicht so schnell gemeinsam dort auftauchen würden, alles getan, was in meiner Macht stand um zu verhindern, dass die Prophezeiung in falsche Hände gerät."

„Da muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen, Professor. Als ich mit Ginny, Remus und Tonks zusammen in Godric's Hollow war, sind wir angegriffen worden. Und es waren keine Todesser. Ich denke es hat etwas mit diesem Geheimnis zu tun"

Erschrocken drehten sich alle zu Harry und wollten wissen, was genau passiert war.

So genau wie möglich erzählte er alles, was passiert war und fragte dann: „Wie kann es eigentlich sein, dass ich einen Zauber angewendet habe, den ich noch nie zuvor gelernt oder gesehen habe?"

Schuldbewusst schaute Dumbledore in sein Gesicht und antwortete: „Ich habe auch noch ein kleines Geschenk dagelassen. Alle Zauber und Zaubertränke, die ich kannte, habe ich durch den gleichen Zauber dir und Ginny überlassen. Ich habe mir gedacht, ihr könntet mein Wissen gut gebrauchen. Dass es so schnell sein würde, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Es tut mir schrecklich leid, Harry. Ich habe alles getan um Dir dein Leben so leicht wie möglich zu machen. Es war meine Absicht, Dir erst alles zu erklären, bevor Du dein neues Wissen anwenden müsstest. Daher wurde durch den Zauber zur Wissensübertragung auch ein Zauber auf Dich gelegt, der Dich zu mir bringen soll. Daher bist Du jetzt hier."

„Das kann ich noch verstehen, aber wieso hat es mehrere Tage gedauert, bis dieser Zauber bei mir gewirkt hat?", wollte Harry nun wissen.

„Nun ja, da kann ich nur raten."

„Dann raten Sie mal"

Mit amüsiert blitzenden Augen schaute Dumbledore Harry ins Gesicht.

„Nun, ich glaube, ich kenne Dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Du all Deine Kraft in die Nachforschung über diesen Gegenstand gesteckt hast und nichts anderes war Dir wichtig. Liege ich da so falsch, Harry?"

„Nein, Professor. Ron, Hermine, Ginny und ich haben versucht anhand der Stammbäume der Weasleys und Potters Gemeinsamkeiten zu finden und das hatte meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit."

Aufmerksam betrachtete der ehemalige Schulleiter den jungen Mann, dem er so viel abverlangt hatte, vor ihm.

„Nun, Harry, etwas anderes hätte ich nicht von Dir erwartet. Aber hast Du nicht gemerkt, dass irgendetwas mit Dir nicht stimmt?"

Mit diesen Worten beugte sich Dumbledore leicht nach vorne. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten sich und sein Kinn stützte sich darauf.

Verlegen antwortete Harry: „Also, um ehrlich zu sein, ähm, ich hatte Kopfschmerzen und sie wurden immer stärker. Und dann ist mir auf einmal schwarz vor Augen geworden und dann bin ich hier aufgewacht. Meinten Sie so etwas?"

Ein großväterliches Lächeln breitete sich auf Dumbledores Gesicht aus ehe er antwortete.

„Ja, in der Tat. Genau diese Anzeichen habe ich erwartet. Leider konnte ich nicht genau erforschen, was passieren würde. Aber ich dachte, dass es dies kleine Risiko wert wäre, um Dich in die Zwischenwelt zu bringen."

Kaum waren diese Worte verklungen, fuhr Lily erbost auf: „Albus Dumbledore, wie kannst Du es wagen, an Harry einen unerforschten Zauber auszuüben! Das war absolut unverantwortlich von Dir." Auch James und Sirius waren über das Verhalten Dumbledores nicht gerade begeistert und schauten den ehemaligen Direktor finster an.

Unter ihren wütend funkelnden Augen zuckte Dumbledore zusammen und schien zu schrumpfen. _„Sie hat ja Recht. Aber ich will doch nur das Beste für Harry. Das muss sie doch verstehen."_

Langsam richtete Albus wieder auf und gestand reumütig: „Du hast ja Recht, Lily. Aber ich habe, denke ich, jedes Risiko ausgeschlossen. Die einzige Gefahr, die bestand, war, dass Harry nicht auf seinen Körper hört, was er auch nicht getan hat. Aber bitte versteht mich doch. Es war und ist wichtig, dass er alles, was wir wissen, erfahren soll. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass Ihr mir da zustimmt."

James, der immer noch unfreundlich schaute, erwiderte: „Da stimme ich Dir zu, Albus. Aber hättest Du Harry nicht einen Hinweis geben können, damit es nicht soweit kommt?"

„Ich glaube, das wäre besser gewesen, aber auch ich bin nicht unfehlbar, James. Es tut mir wirklich Leid und würde es gerne rückgängig machen."

Nun mischte sich Sirius ein und fragte ungeduldig: „Schön und gut, aber was ist denn nun unsere Aufgabe? Harry hat wahrscheinlich noch einiges zu tun und wir sollten ihn nicht davon abhalten."

Dumbledore war sehr dankbar für den Themenwechsel und erklärte den vieren, was sie zu tun hatten.

„James und Lily, ihr beiden könntet doch versuchen, mit James Vorfahren in Kontakt zu treten, während Du Sirius, dich mit der Seherin Cassandra in Verbindung setzt. Ihr müsst alles über den verlorenen Gegenstand in Erfahrung bringen."

Sirius machte ein säuerliches Gesicht und fragte Dumbledore: „Wieso denn zu Cassandra, Albus? Du weißt doch, dass ich mit Wahrsagen nichts anfangen kann."

„Sirius, ich bitte Dich. Mach bitte, was ich gesagt habe, denn wir haben vielleicht nicht viel Zeit. Harry scheint wieder in großer Gefahr zu schweben und ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn er wieder in seine Welt zurückkehren würde."

„Dann heißt es jetzt wohl Abschied nehmen. Aber wie soll Harry an die Informationen kommen?", fragte James

Lily musste grinsen, als Harry antwortete: „Professor Dumbledore wird garantiert einen Weg gefunden haben, mir alles zukommen zu lassen. Oder irre ich mich da?"

Mit ruhiger Stimme erwiderte der ehemalige Direktor: „Ganz richtig. Wenn Du wieder zurück in Hogwarts bist, dann findest Du ein Portrait von mir im Raum hinter meinem Schreibtisch. Die Tür wird sich nur für Dich öffnen, solange mein Abbild noch in dieser Kammer verbleibt. Und ich empfehle Dir, dass es auch solange dort bleibt, bis auch die letzte Gefahr vorbei ist. Wie dem auch sei, mit diesem Portrait kannst Du immer mit uns hier in der Zwischenwelt in Kontakt treten. Aber nun solltest Du wirklich wieder in deine Welt gehen."


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Ein unerwartetes Erbe

Harry hatte auf einmal einen dicken Kloß im Hals, als er seine Eltern und Sirius anschaute. Er war einfach noch nicht so weit, sie alle gehen zu lassen. Dumbledore, der es zu ahnen schien, legte seine Hände auf Harry Schulter und sagte: „Ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber sei dir eines sicher. Deinen Eltern wird es nie schlecht gehen."

Sirius, der gar keine Lust hatte, Harry so schnell wieder gehen zu lassen, kam auf sein Patenkind zu und fragte Dumbledore: „Kann Harry nicht noch etwas hier bleiben um uns alles über seine Freunde zu erzählen? Ich glaube, seine Eltern und ich wollen so viel wie möglich über die Welt nach Voldemort wissen."

„Sirius, ich kann Dich sehr gut verstehen, doch hier geht es um Harrys Zukunft. Aber ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass Dein Patenkind seine Erinnerungen gerne mit euch teilen wird. Harry, erinnerst Du dich an deinen ersten Besuch hier in der Zwischenwelt?"

Harry errötete sichtlich, als er daran dachte, wie er nackt hier aufgetaucht war. Doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen und wusste nun, was er zu tun hatte. Da hier alles möglich war, konnte er allein durch die Formulierung eines Wunsches Sachen auftauchen lassen.

„_Ich wünschte, ich könnte meine Eltern und Sirius wissen lassen, wie mein Leben bisher war."_

Kaum hatte er diesen Wunsch formuliert, tauchten jede Menge Bücher aus dem nichts auf. Sie waren in feinstem Leder gebunden und Auf jedem prangte in goldenen Buchstaben „Harry Potter – Mein Leben" und die Jahreszahl.

Voller Bewunderung starrten seine Eltern und Sirius auf den Stapel Bücher und wollten schon zugreifen, als Dumbledore sie unterbrach.

„James und Lily, ich habe das Gefühl, dass Ihr Harry noch etwas mitteilen müsst, bevor er zurückkehrt."

James, der wusste, über was Dumbledore sprach, nahm Harry beiseite und sagte: „Harry, wenn Du wieder in Deiner Welt bist, dann geh zu Gringots und frag nach Fernuk. Er ist derjenige, der für alle Angelegenheiten unserer Familie zuständig ist. Bitte versprich mir, dass Du sofort dort hingehst. Es ist wichtig, denn solange du noch 17 bist kannst Du das erledigen, wozu wir damals nicht in der Lage waren. Frag bitte nicht, worum es geht, denn ich kann es Dir nicht sagen."

Nun war der junge Gryffindor völlig verwirrt und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Nach einer Weile erwiderte er: „Wenn es wirklich wichtig ist, dann mache ich das." Natürlich wollte er seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen, doch fragte er sich, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hatte.

Jetzt war es so weit, denn der Nebel nahm wieder an Stärke zu und es blieb nicht viel Zeit für den Abschied. Harrys Mutter nahm ihn in den Arm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Pass gut auf Dich auf."

Sein Vater war als nächster dran und sagte: „Harry, mein Sohn, ich bin so Stolz auf Dich. Ich hoffe, dass Du noch ein schönes Leben hast. Irgendwann werden wir uns wieder treffen."

Sirius, dem jetzt Tränen in den Augen standen, schaute Harry nur an. Er bekam keinen Ton heraus und das einzige, was er machen konnte, war Harry zu umarmen. Er drückte ihn so fest und alles, was er Harry hatte sagen wollen, lag nun in dieser Umarmung.

Sanft löste sich Harry von Sirius und schaute nun auf Dumbledore und seine Eltern, die zusammenstanden. James hatte Lily, die nun ganz offen weinte, im Arm um sie zu trösten. Mit zitternder Stimme äußerte Harry: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht länger hierbleiben kann. Nur zu gerne hätte ich mehr über euch und eure Vergangenheit erfahren. Aber sehr wahrscheinlich werden wir miteinander sprechen können, wenn das Portrait von Dumbledore so funktioniert, wie er es angefertigt hat. Ich danke euch allen schon jetzt für eure Hilfe."

Während diese Worte Harrys Mund verließen, wurde der Nebel so stark, dass er nur noch die Umrisse der anderen wahrnehmen konnte.

Wie aus weiter Entfernung nahm er nur noch ein heftiges Schluchzen und einige Rufe wahr, die immer leiser wurden. Kaum war alles still um ihn herum, verdunkelte sich alles und Harry wusste sofort, dass er wieder zurück bei seinen Freunden war.

-----

In der Zwischenzeit war Ginny wie ein Tiger auf dem Gang im Krankenhaus hin und hergelaufen, da sie nicht zu Harry ins Zimmer durfte. Ihre Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt, als Ron und Hermine endlich auftauchten. In ihrem Schlepp waren alle anderen Weasleys und auch Remus. Sie alle wussten schon, was passiert war und hatten sich beeilt um Harry zu helfen und zu schützen. Snape war immer noch anwesend und hielt nach eventuellen Bedrohungen Ausschau und wurde umgehend von Remus entdeckt. Sofort fing der Letzte der Rumtreiber an, Snape anzugreifen: „Schniefelus, was hast Du mit Harry gemacht? Sag mir die Wahrheit, sonst kannst Du dir schon ein Bett hier reservieren."

„Ich wünsche Dir auch einen schönen Tag, Remus, aber ich muss Dich enttäuschen. Ich habe mit Potters Zustand genau so wenig zu tun wie Du mit einer ruhigen Vollmondnacht, du wandelnder Flohzirkus", entgegnete Severus mit öliger Stimme. Er fuhr fort: „Es ist nicht mein Versagen, wenn Potter mal wieder unvorbereitet in Gefahr gerät." Der Vorwurf, der in dem letzten Satz mitschwang, verfehlte sein Ziel nicht. Auch wenn Snape es nicht ernst meinte, so konnte er bei Remus nicht aus seiner Haut.

Remus hingegen, wusste genau, was Severus vorhatte und er ballte seine Faust in der Tasche um nicht auf den Tränkemeister loszugehen.

Ginny, die das kurze Intermezzo mitbekommen hatte, fuhr dazwischen. „Könnt Ihr nicht einmal hier euch in Ruhe lassen? Niemand von euch beiden ist so wichtig wie Harry. Akzeptiert euch oder geht euch aus dem Weg, verstanden?", zischte sie die beiden wütend an.

Remus, der Ginny noch nie so erlebt hatte, drehte sich peinlich berührt weg, während Severus Ginnys Blick zwar standhielt, aber merkte, dass mit dieser jungen Dame nicht zu spaßen war. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, drehte er sich um und ging von der Gruppe weg um nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Molly nahm ihr jüngstes Kind nun in den Arm und Ginny konnte jetzt nicht mehr anders und schluchzte leise, denn ihre Angst um Harry war überwältigend.

Fast eine Stunde lang wartete die Gruppe vor Harrys Zimmer, als ein Heiler heraustrat. Sofort drängten alle näher, als dieser sich an Arthur und Molly Weasley wandte: „Gehören Sie alle zu diesem jungen Mann?"

Alle nickten und der Mann fuhr fort: „Mr. Potter ist ohnmächtig, aber ansonsten ist er gesund. Es scheint ein sehr mächtiger Bann auf ihm zu liegen und wir haben die stärksten Fluchbrecher angefordert, um diesen Bann zu brechen. Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben, dass Mr. Potter Schaden nimmt. Wir werden ganz behutsam vorgehen."

Nach dieser Ansprache ging er wieder zurück ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Während dieses kurzen Moments konnte Ginny einen Blick auf ihren Freund werfen, der blass und regungslos in einem Bett lag. Um ihn herum standen mehrere Leute und murmelten irgendwelche Beschwörungen. So wollte sie ihn nicht sehen und wandte sich schnell ab.

Kurze Zeit später konnte man im ganzen Gang einen Glocken-schlag hören und einige der Zauberer kamen aus Harrys Zimmer. Ein paar von ihnen schüttelten den Kopf und unterhielten sich leise.

Keiner von Harrys Freunden konnte verstehen, was sie sagten und dadurch wurden sie unruhig. Ein wenig später trat der Leiter der Station aus dem Raum und kam auf die Gruppe zu. Sofort prasselten Unmengen an Fragen auf ihn ein.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Geht es Harry gut?"

„Was war das für eine Glocke?"

Der Heiler hob seine Hände und sorgte so für Ruhe. Mit deutlich erleichterter Stimme begann er zu sprechen: „Mr. Potter ist wieder aufgewacht. Aber es waren nicht die Fluchbrecher, die es geschafft haben ihn von dem Fluch zu befreien, sondern er selbst. Ich würde empfehlen, dass Sie ihn dazu bringen könnten noch ein paar Tage zur Beobachtung hierzubleiben, damit wir ihn noch eingehender untersuchen können."

Ginny fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie diese Neuigkeit hörte. Sie fragte sofort: „Kann ich zu ihm?"

„Aber natürlich. Aber bitte nur vier Personen auf einmal. Er braucht seine Ruhe."

Direkt im Anschluss betrat Ginny, zusammen mit Hermine, Ron und Remus Harrys Krankenzimmer. Harry, immer noch bleich im Gesicht, war sichtlich erfreut seine Freunde zu sehen.

Unmittelbar nachdem er sah, dass die Tür wieder geschlossen war, nahm er seinen Zauberstab und sprach den Muffliato Zauber aus. Sofort erklärte er den Anwesenden, wieso er das gemacht hatte.

„Ihr werdet mir nicht glauben, was passiert ist. Ich habe Dumbledore, Sirius und meine Eltern gesehen und mit ihnen gesprochen."

Ungläubig schaute Remus ihn an und Harry fühlte, dass er die Ereignisse genauer erklären musste.

„Ich weiß, es hört sich unglaublich an, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Ginny, erinnerst Du dich an den Friedhof in Godric's Hollow?"

Nachdenklich nickte seine Freundin, als Harry fortfuhr: „Diese Nachricht am Grab meiner Eltern wurde von Dumbledore selbst hinterlassen, zusätzlich hat er uns beiden all sein Wissen über Tränke und Zaubersprüche übertragen. Mir persönlich hat er einen Zauber auferlegt, der mich in die Welt zwischen Leben und Tod gebracht hat. Dort habe ich sie alle gesehen und mit ihnen geredet. Sie werden uns helfen, das Geheimnis des Gegenstandes zu lüften."

„Und wie willst Du an die Informationen kommen?", unterbrach Remus, immer noch skeptisch.

„Da hat Dumbledore mir noch ein Geschenk hinterlassen. Es gibt ein Bild von ihm in einem Raum hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Dank des Bildes kann ich mit ihm und auch mit meinen Eltern und Sirius reden. So können wir an die Lösung des Rätsels kommen. Alles Weitere besprechen wir in Hogwarts, wenn Ihr einverstanden seid. Jetzt aber will ich hier raus."

Hermine schaltete sich jetzt ein und erwiderte: „Harry, es wäre besser, wenn Du noch hier bleibst, damit die Heiler Dich genauer untersuchen können."

„Nein, Hermine! Ich muss hier raus, denn wenn alles, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen ist, mit diesem Geheimnis zusammenhängt, dann bin ich hier nicht sicher. Und wenn ihr mich hier besucht, dann seid auch Ihr nicht sicher. Ihr wisst doch alle, wie viele Leute wegen mir gestorben sind und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, einen von euch zu verlieren. Ich hoffe, Ihr versteht mich."

Harry stand nun auf und nahm sich seine Sachen, um sich anzuziehen. Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ den schwarzhaarigen Jungen gewähren.

Kaum war Harry fertig umgezogen, hob er den Zauber auf der Tür auf. Er war fest entschlossen, St. Mungos so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen.

Sobald Harry vor die Tür getreten war, wurde er von Molly und Arthur begrüßt und auch sie forderten Harry auf, noch weiter untersucht zu werden, was er energisch zurückwies. Er hatte mehr als genug von Krankenzimmern oder Hospitälern. Und obwohl er sich nicht als Anführer sah, ging er der Gruppe voraus. Er wollte sich nicht durch irgendjemanden aufhalten lassen. Je schneller alle wieder in Hogwarts waren umso besser, denn dort waren alle in Sicherheit. Und außerdem hatte er ja seinem Vater versprochen, sofort zu Gringots zu gehen und dieses Versprechen war ihm sehr wichtig. Harry sah auf die Uhr und merkte, dass die Bank schon geschlossen hatte und so musste der Besuch bei Fernuk bis morgen warten. _„Es ist vielleicht auch besser so"_, dachte er, _„denn die Kobolde dürften den Einbruch noch nicht vergessen haben."_ Er nahm sich vor, darüber noch mit Bill zu reden.

Nachdem die Gruppe wieder in Hogwarts eingetroffen war, nahm Harry Bill beiseite und fragte ihn: „Kannst Du mich morgen zu Gringots begleiten? Ich muss dort etwas erledigen, das keinen Aufschub duldet."

„Ich denke, das ist keine gute Idee von Dir. Die Kobolde sind ziemlich wütend auf Dich. Ist ja auch kein Wunder nach dem Stunt, den Ihr dort abgezogen habt."

„Deshalb frage ich Dich ja auch. Du kennst die Kobolde besser als ich und weißt, wie man mit ihnen umgehen kann. Ich hatte sowieso vor mich für den Einbruch und die Aktion mit dem Drachen zu entschuldigen. Und wenn Du dabei bist, denke ich, dass sie dann weniger feindselig sein werden. Dich kenn sie ja."

„Einverstanden, ich werde dich begleiten. Aber überlass das Reden erst einmal mir, versprich mir das."

„Kein Problem, aber nur, wenn Ginny mitkommt. Ich habe sie schon einmal aus meinem Leben ausgeschlossen, und das soll nie wieder passieren."

Sofort erfasste Bill, was Harry damit andeutete und grinsend antwortete er: „Es scheint Dir ja wirklich ernst mit meiner Schwester zu sein. Meinen Segen hast Du, aber pass auf Ginny auf. Du willst sicher nicht, dass die ganze Weasley Sippe auf Dich losgeht. Um auf Deine Bedingung zurückzukommen, sie kann uns begleiten. Aber eines will ich noch wissen, gibt es eine spezielle Person, mit der Du sprechen willst?"

Harry zögerte mit seiner Antwort bevor er mit der Sprache rausrückte.

„Ich möchte mit einem Kobold namens Fernuk sprechen."

„Fernuk? Bei Merlins Bart. Da hast Du dir den schwierigsten Kobold von allen ausgesucht. Sehr verschwiegen und nicht gerade freundlich, musst Du wissen. Außerdem ist er einer der Direktoren von Gringots. Er kümmert sich nur selten um Kunden. Ich bin mal gespannt, wie er reagieren wird", erwiderte Bill skeptisch grinsend.

Harry machte sich nun Sorgen über den Besuch in der Bank, denn er wollte unbedingt den Wunsch seines Vaters erfüllen.

„Also, wann willst Du dort auftauchen?", wollte Bill wissen.

„Am besten wäre es, wenn wir als erste dort wären."

„Als erste? Das heißt, wir müssen um 8 Uhr dort sein. Dann treffen wir uns um viertel vor Acht am Haupttor."

Damit war Harry einverstanden und verschwand in Richtung des Gryffindorturmes. Auf dem Weg dorthin traf er Ginny, Hermine und Ron, die sofort wissen wollten wo er war.

Etwas genervt erwiderte er: „Darf ich noch nicht einmal etwas Zeit für mich haben? Denkt Ihr etwa, ich kann nicht auf mich aufpassen?"

„Tut mir leid, Harry", erwiderte Ron, „aber nach dem was Dir alles passiert ist, dachten wir, Du wärst schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten." Zustimmend nickten Hermine und Ginny. Hermine, die über Harrys Äußerung ungehalten war, ging noch einen Schritt weiter: „Harry, gerade Du solltest wissen, dass wir, als Deine Freunde, immer für Dich da sind und wenn Du in Gefahr bist, wir alles machen werden um Dir zu helfen. Also hör auf, den einsamen Wolf zu spielen. Die Rolle steht Dir nicht zu. Alles, was wir in den letzten Jahren erlebt haben, haben wir gemeinsam durchgestanden. Und wenn wir uns Sorgen um Dich machen, dann hat es doch seinen Grund."

Nach diesem Ausbruch drehte sich Hermine um und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf das Portrait der fetten Dame zu. Ron, der Harry mit einem Schulterzucken bedachte, folgte ihr und nur Ginny blieb bei ihm.

Als die beiden in den Gemeinschaftsraum traten, war dieser verwaist und Harry wusste, dass er Ginny eine Erklärung schuldig war. Er erzählte ihr alles, was er mit Dumbledore und seinen Eltern besprochen hatte. Auch das Gespräch mit Bill erwähnte er und auf seine Frage, ob Ginny ihn zu Gringots begleiten würde, kam sofort ihre Zustimmung. Da es schon spät war und beide kaum noch ihre Augen vor Müdigkeit offen halten konnten, verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen in den jeweiligen Schlafsaal.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Er konnte kaum noch warten und machte sich fertig um in der großen Halle zu frühstücken. Er ahnte irgendwie, dass es heute eventuell ein sehr langer Tag werden würde und er wollte gestärkt sein, nachdem er am vorherigen Tag kaum etwas gegessen hatte.

Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, merkte er, wie Ginny die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen herunterkam. Sofort begrüßte er sie mit einem sanften Kuss, bevor sie sich in Richtung der großen Halle aufmachten. Dort angekommen verschlangen sie hastig ein Frühstück, bei dem selbst Ron nicht hätte mithalten können. Punkt halb acht machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Tor um dort auf Bill zu warten.

Es vergingen keine fünf Minuten bis Bill aus Richtung Hogsmeade auftauchte. Schon von weitem sah Harry, wie er Ginny und ihm zuwinkte. Sofort gingen sie ihm entgegen um im Anschluss in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren.

Die drei tauchten vor der Bank aus dem Nichts auf und traten vor die silberne Tür des Gebäudes. Harry wollte als erster eintreten, als ein grimmig dreinblickender Kobold ihn aufhielt.

„Mr. Potter, Sie müssen hier warten. Es ist Ihnen nicht erlaubt Gringots ohne Begleitung durch einen Kobold zu betreten", wurde Harry durch ihn informiert.

„Und warum?", wollte er wissen

„Sie sind hier eingebrochen und haben etwas gestohlen. Daher gelten für Sie besondere Maßnahmen", erklärte der Kobold immer noch finster dreinblickend. „Wenn ich fragen darf, was führt Sie denn zu uns? Ich frage nur deshalb, damit Sie schneller wieder hier raus sind."

„Ich hätte gerne mit Fernuk gesprochen. Den Grund dafür werde ich nur ihm mitteilen."

„Ich werde die gewünschte Person informieren. In der Zwischenzeit werden sie hier bleiben." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Kobold um und ging ins Innere des Gebäudes.

Die drei warteten ungefähr zehn Minuten, als schließlich ein Kobold mit einem Schwert kam. Mit einer herrischen Geste deutete er an, dass die Gruppe ihm folgen sollte. Sie passierten die Halle und wurden eine Treppe nach oben geführt. Sie gelangten in einen langen Korridor mit unzähligen Türen. Die meisten waren schmucklos und aus Holz. Einige paar waren aus Kupfer, noch weniger aus Silber und gerade mal vier Türen waren aus Gold gefertigt. Auf eine dieser vier Türen steuerte der Wachkobold zu und klopfte heftig mit geballter Faust an. Kurz darauf ertönte ein bellender Laut. Bill, der sofort erkannte, was gesagt wurde, flüsterte: „Das heißt: Herein."

Der bewaffnete Kobold öffnete die Tür und scheuchte Harry, Ginny und Bill in den Raum. Im Zimmer selbst war alles sehr ordentlich und sauber. Die Wände waren mit blutroten Seidentapeten versehen und der Boden aus dunklem Holz gefertigt. Vor dem Fenster am anderen Ende des Raumes stand ein antiker Schreibtisch. Die Beine waren mit Blattgold belegt uns glänzten im Licht des mächtigen Kronleuchters, der in der Mitte des Zimmers hing. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß ein alter Kobold mit langem, grauem Bart. Seine Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und waren zusätzlich hinter einer Brille versteckt. Der Kobold erhob sich und kam auf die drei zu.

„Mr. Potter, ich habe Sie schon erwartet. Mr. Weasley, schön dass Sie auch hier sind. Ich hätte mich in Kürze auch mit ihnen in Verbindung gesetzt. Was kann ich denn für Sie tun?"

Bill war erstaunt. So freundlich kannte er Fernuk nicht. Normalerweise war er einsilbig und abweisend. Daher wurde er sehr wachsam.

„Mr. Fernuk, zuerst möchte ich mich in aller Form für die Schwierigkeiten, die ich Ihnen bereitet habe, entschuldigen. Ich denke, Sie haben wahrscheinlich schon erfahren, dass meine Freunde und ich nicht hier eingedrungen sind um uns zu bereichern. Es ging uns nur darum, einen schwarzmagischen Gegenstand zu vernichten um Voldemort endgültig besiegen zu können", begann Harry. Die Regeln, die er mit Bill vereinbart hatte, galten nach dem Empfang durch Fernuk nicht mehr. Der Kobold hörte aufmerksam zu und Harry fuhr fort: „Ich weiß, dass wir ein Chaos hinterlassen haben und ich bin bereit, für die Schäden aufzukommen."

Fernuk schaute Harry lange an, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. Mit deutlicher Stimme sprach er schließlich: „Griphook hat mir alles erzählt. Natürlich könnten wir die Schäden von Ihnen ersetzt haben wollen, aber wir, damit meine ich das Direktorium, haben uns entschieden, Ihnen die Kosten für die Wiederherstellung nicht abzuverlangen, wenn Sie uns sagen, um was für einen Gegenstand es sich gehandelt hat."

Ohne zu zögern antwortete Harry: „Der Becher, den wir aus dem Verlies der Lestranges genommen haben, war ein Horkrux."

Entsetzt flüsterte der Kobold: „Ein Horkrux? Das ist schlimmste dunkle Magie. Und so etwas lagerte hier."

„Ja, und diesen Horkrux mussten wir vernichten."

Immer noch sichtlich geschockt nickte der Kobold nur und er rang nach Fassung.

Bill und Ginny schauten sich ratlos an, denn sie wussten nicht, was ein Horkrux war.

Erst jetzt merkte der Direktor, dass seine Besucher immer noch standen. Auch bei den Kobolden stand Gastfreundschaft ganz hoch im Kurs und um diesen Fauxpas zu korrigieren, bot er ihnen einen Platz an einer Sitzgruppe in einer Ecke des Büros an. Als sich alle gesetzt hatten, hatte er sich wieder gefangen und fragte: „Aber das war doch nicht das Einzige, weshalb Sie hier sind, nicht wahr?"

Für Harry hatte es den Anschein, als ob diese Person, die nun ihm gegenüber saß, seine Gedanken lesen konnte.

„Ja, ganz richtig. Es geht um meine Familie. Ich weiß, dass ich hier etwas mit Ihnen regeln muss, bevor ich achtzehn Jahre alt werde. Um was es genau geht, kann ich nicht beantworten. Ich weiß es nicht."

„Nun, Mr. Potter, ich dachte mir schon so etwas und daher habe ich mir alle Unterlagen Ihrer Familie kommen lassen. Während meiner Studien der Papiere habe ich festgestellt, dass eine Angelegenheit nicht erledigt ist und es ist wirklich höchste Zeit, dieses nachzuholen. Es geht um eine Erbschaft, soviel kann ich schon verraten. Woher dieses Erbe kommt, kann selbst ich nicht sagen. Diese Information ist nur für den Erben selbst bestimmt."

Der Kobold erhob sich und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo er einen Stapel Pergamente holte. Er kam zurück und legte die Rollen auf den kleinen Tisch, der zu der Sitzgruppe gehörte. Das Oberste nahm er und entrollte es. Harry, Ginny und auch Bill konnten nicht lesen, was darauf stand, weil die Buchstaben wie wild darauf umher wirbelten.

Fernuk erklärte, was Harry machen musste. „Dieser Zauber ist an Blut gebunden und kann nur vom wahren Erben gelöst werden. Sie müssen nur ein bisschen ihres Blutes auf das Pergament tropfen lassen und es wird sich zeigen, was darauf geschrieben steht."

Harry wusste was zu tun war. Er nahm ohne etwas zu sagen seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf seinen linken Zeigefinger und murmelte leise: „Acus punctus." Sofort trat etwas Blut hervor und er ließ es auf das Pergament tropfen. Sofort hörten die Buchstaben auf zu wirbeln und ordneten sich in der Richtigen Reihenfolge an.

Dieser Effekt betraf aber nur Harry. Für die anderen blieben die wirr umherwandernden Buchstaben sichtbar. Nun richtete er seinen Stab auf das Pergament und sorgte mit dem Finite Incantate dafür, dass auch die Anderen den Inhalt lesen konnten.

Auf dem Pergament stand:

_Dies ist mein letzter Wille_

_Dem rechtmäßigen Erben sollen all meine Besitztümer zu Gute kommen. Möge er edel handeln und Gutes damit tun_

_Existiere nach 500 Jahren kein Erbe mehr, so lasst meine Habseligkeiten den Hilflosen zukommen._

_Zu meinem Besitz zähle ich meine Behausungen in Godric's Hollow und Hogwarts. Meine Reichtümer sind sicher bei den edlen Herren von Gringots verwahrt und zählen auch dazu. Auch mögen die Ländereien meiner Vorfahren dem Erben zustehen._

_Godric's Hollow am 31ten des Juli im Jahre des Herren 1499_

_Mary Rose Potter, die letzte Geborene Gryffindor_

Nun waren fast alle starr und sprachlos vor Erstaunen. Nur Fernuk ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und nahm ein dickes Buch an sich. Auf dem Weg zurück blätterte er darin und auf einer Seite fand er was er gesucht hatte.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Wer A sagt …, oder unbequeme Wahrheiten

Fernuk machte ein entgeistertes Gesicht. Er stotterte hilflos als er gelesen hatte, was dort stand: „Das… das…, nein das kann nicht sein! Da… da muss ein Fehler vorliegen. G… Ganz unmöglich. Bei allen Verliesen von Gringots. Möge Merlin uns beistehen."

Harry und Ginny sahen sich an und konnten es nicht glauben. Fernuk, der am Anfang noch so selbstsicher gewirkt hatte, hatte nun komplett seine Fassung verloren. Wortlos legte er das Buch vor Harry und deutete auf die zwei sichtbaren Seiten. Sofort fingen Harry und Ginny, die neben ihm saß, an zu lesen.

_Vermögen des Erben von Gryffindor und Potter_

_Grundstücke:_

_Gryffindor __Castle, Ceridigion (Cardiganshire), Wales_

_Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow__, Anglesey, Wales_

_Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow, Anglesey, Wales_

_Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade, Inverness Shire (Wenn der Erbe der einzige überlebende älteste Nachkomme der Gründer ist)_

_Arundel Castle, Arundel West Sussex_

_Scilly Inseln, Cornwall (ohne die Dörfer)_

_Sonstiges Vermögen:_

_Den Inhalt der Verliese Nr. 2, 25, 78, 128, 687_

_Beteiligung in Höhe von 51% an Gringots, verwaltet durch das Direktorium_

_Geerbte Titel:_

_Lord Gryffindor-Potter_

_Earl of Arundel and Surrey_

_Count of Sussex_

_Viscount of Inverness_

_Earl of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts_

_Die mit den Titeln verbundenen Privilegien:_

_5 Sitze im Zaubergamot_

_Mitglied der erzmagischen Gesellschaft_

_Direkte Vorsprache beim Minister für Magie_

_Das Recht seine Majestät die Königin oder den König ohne Ankündigung aufzusuchen_

_Gesamtvermögen geschätzt:  
_

_Wert Grundstücke Galeonen_

_Wert Verliese 743.926.851 Galeonen_

_Wert Gringotsbeteiligung __ Galeonen_

_Summe __Galeonen_

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Schon wieder nahm sein Leben eine dramatische Wendung, dabei wollte er nur einfach in Ruhe leben ohne etwas Besonderes zu sein. Ginny holte tief Luft und Bill, der das Ganze auch gelesen hatte, schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

‚_Was mach ich jetzt? '_, fragte sich Harry. Noch mehr Ruhm und Verantwortung wurde durch das Erbe auf seine Schultern gelegt. Und er war nun verantwortlich für die Geschicke von Gringots. Harry wurde schwindelig ob der neuerlichen Entwicklungen.

Bill erfasste die Neuigkeiten schnell und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.

„Mann, jetzt bist Du ein echter Goldjunge. Gratuliere, Harry."

Ginny fing an zu kichern und konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Nur Fernuk konnte der Situation nichts Amüsantes abringen. Er dachte nur daran, dass Gringots nicht mehr unter der Leitung der Kobolde stand. Harry merkte die Besorgnis des Direktors und dachte darüber nach, wie er diese unangenehme Situation klären könnte. Nach kurzer Zeit sagte er: „Fernuk, ich glaube, ich weiß was Sie bedrückt. Ich mache ihnen einen Vorschlag. Ich biete ihnen an, zwei Prozent meiner Anteile zu erwerben. Soweit ich informiert bin, besitzen die Kobolde die restlichen 49 % der Anteile. Die fehlenden zwei Prozent für eine Mehrheit können Sie für eine symbolische Summe von zwei Galeonen erwerben. Außerdem werde ich mich nicht in die Angelegenheit der Bank einmischen und das Direktorium meine Anteile verwalten lassen."

Fernuk machte große Augen, als er das hörte. Trotzdem hatte er noch einen nicht gerade unwichtigen Einwand. „Mr. Potter, Ihr Angebot ehrt mich, aber Sie haben das Erbe noch nicht angenommen. Daher können Sie noch nicht Teile davon abtreten. Deshalb muss ich Sie fragen, ob Sie das Erbe annehmen."

Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann brauchte einen Moment Bedenkzeit. Er stand auf und ging schweigend in Fernuks Büro auf und ab. Bill und Ginny konnten fast hören, was Harry dachte. Nach langen Minuten setzte er sich wieder und sagte: „Ich nehme das Erbe an. Und wenn die Kobolde folgende Bedingungen akzeptieren, können sie die zwei Prozent meiner Anteile erwerben."

„Und welche Bedingungen?" wollte Fernuk wissen. Er wirkte ziemlich beunruhigt, denn in der Vergangenheit haben Zauberer immer wieder unverschämte Bedingungen an die Kobolde gestellt. Auch wenn er es nicht vermutete, dass Harry Forderungen stellen würde, die nur zum Wohl der Zauberer dienten, war er sehr wachsam.

„Alle Kammern sollen von schwarzmagischen Gegenständen befreit werden und diese an das Ministerium zur Vernichtung übergeben werden. Meine Verliese sind nicht davon ausgeschlossen. Die Namen der Besitzer können dem Ministerium mitgeteilt werden oder auch nicht. Das sollen Sie entscheiden. Auch sollte Mr. Weasley hier seine Stelle bei Ihnen wieder einnehmen und nicht mehr gekündigt werden können, solange er sich an die Regeln von Gringots hält. Die Verliese verurteilter Todesser sollen aufgelöst und deren Inhalte an die Opfer des Krieges verteilt werden. Und zu guter Letzt soll jedes magische Wesen ein Verlies bei Ihnen eröffnen können."

Bill, Fernuk und Ginny staunten. Fernuk, der nur einen Moment überlegte, stimmte den Forderungen zu. Mit Handschlag wurde die Übereinkunft besiegelt und damit war der Handel perfekt.

Harry wollte jetzt noch wissen, was sich in den einzelnen Kammern befand.

Ohne zu zögern antwortete der Kobold: „Die Inhalte sind sortiert und Katalogisiert. Eines ist Ihr Geldverlies. Die anderen sind mit Dokumenten, Büchern, magischen Artefakten und seltenen Zaubertrankzutaten gefüllt." Er übergab eine Übersicht der Inhalte an Harry, der diese in seinem Umhang verstaute.

Im Anschluss fragte er: „Wären Sie auch so freundlich, mir noch 3000 Galeonen auszuzahlen?"

Fernuk ging darauf ein und sagte: „Lord Gryffindor-Potter, in meinem ganzen Leben ist mir noch nie ein Zauberer begegnet, der uns mit so viel Respekt und Akzeptanz behandelt hat. Daher werde ich sofort die Schutzmaßnahmen wegen Ihnen beenden. Sie können mich auch jederzeit aufsuchen, wenn Sie weitere Vorschläge haben. Ich werde Sie jetzt zu Ihrem Geldverlies bringen."

Harry bedankte sich dafür: „Vielen Dank für alles. Ich verspreche, dass ich alles machen werde, damit alle intelligenten Lebewesen in der magischen Welt die gleichen Rechte bekommen. Aber bitte lassen Sie den Lord weg. Mir reicht mein Nachname."

Fernuk stand auf und verbeugte sich vor Harry und geleitete die drei im Anschluss in die Schalterhalle. Auf dem Weg dahin tauchte der Sicherheitskobold auf, der von Fernuk sofort weggeschickt wurde. Vor einer vergoldeten Koboldstatue mit Augen aus tiefschwarzem und auf Hochglanz poliertem Onyx blieb der Kobold stehen und legte seine rechte Hand auf die linke Hand der Figur. Kaum war das geschehen, begann sich der Boden unter der Gruppe zu senken. Langsam sanken sie tiefer und tiefer und auf dem Weg nach unten erklärte Fernuk, dass Harrys Geld in ein Verlies gebracht worden sei. Es dauerte zehn Minuten, bis sie vor dem Verlies Nummer 687 stehen blieben. Dies war das Verlies, aus dem Harry immer wieder Geld geholt hatte. Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry stockte der Atem. Auch wenn vorher immer noch viel Geld vorhanden war, so hatte sich die Menge verhundertfacht. Ginny schaute sich um und konnte es kaum fassen, dass eine einzelne Person so viel Geld hatte. Ein gigantischer Haufen Knuts lag an der rechten Wand. Links von den dreien, Fernuk war draußen geblieben, lag ein genauso großer Haufen Sickel, der jeden von ihnen um das doppelte überragte. An der hinteren Wand stapelten sich unzählige Truhen voller Galeonen. Eine Truhe stand geöffnet vor dem Stapel und Harry steuerte zielsicher darauf zu und steckte so viele Münzen in seinen fangzähnigen Geldbeutel, wie dieser fassen konnte. Zum Schluss war der Beutel bis zum Platzen gespannt und lag schwer in Harrys Hand. Auf dem Weg zurück wollte er wissen, wie er sich angemessen von den Kobolden verabschieden soll.

Bill flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, ohne dass Fernuk etwas mitbekam. Wieder in der Halle angekommen verabschiedete Fernuk sich.

„Mr. Potter, es war mir ein Vergnügen, sie kennenzulernen."

„Fernuk, das Vergnügen war ganz auf meiner Seite. Mögen all Ihre Geschäfte stets mit gutem Profit belohnt werden." Fernuk gab Harry und den anderen die Hand, drehte sich um und verschwand wieder in Richtung der Treppe zu seinem Büro.

------

In Hogwarts saßen unterdessen Ron und Hermine beim Frühstück und wunderten sich über den Verbleib von Harry und Ginny.

„Ron, hast du Harry oder Ginny heute schon gesehen?"

„Nein. Als ich aufgewacht bin, war Harrys Bett schon leer. Ich denke er ist mit meiner Schwester irgendwo und küsst sie bis sie ohnmächtig ist."

„Das denke ich nicht. Meiner Meinung nach muss Harry etwas erledigen. Und das Ginny bei ihm ist, versteht sich doch von selbst."

„Wenn du meinst? Was sollen wir in der Zwischenzeit machen, Hermine?"

„Was du machen willst, weiß ich nicht, aber ich werde mich mit Kingsley in Verbindung setzen um Einen Portschlüssel nach Australien zu bekommen. Meine Eltern sind noch immer dort und ich vermisse sie schrecklich. Ich denke, wir könnten alle zusammen dort Urlaub machen und so dem Trubel hier entko…"

Auf einmal erfüllte das Brüllen eines Löwen durch das gesamte Schloss und alle Anwesenden erschraken; entweder zückten sie ihre Zauberstäbe in Erwartung eines Angriffs oder versuchten sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch es geschah etwas Unerwartetes. Die alten Gemäuer fingen an zu stöhnen, zu knirschen und zu ächzen. Wie von Geisterhand wurden die Schäden, die während des Kampfes entstanden waren, beseitigt. Auf dem Schulwappen begannen die Tiere der Hauswappen sich zu bewegen und die Unterteilungen verschwanden. Es schien fast so, als ob die Wappentiere miteinander fangen spielten; nur die Schlange der Slytherins hielt sich zurück. Erst durch einen Stoß mit der Schnauze des Gryffindorlöwen beteiligte sie sich auch an dem Reigen. Auch das Schulmotto veränderte sich. Aus **Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus**wurde **E pluribus unum**. Die Hausfarben verschwanden und wurden auf den Dachs, den Adler, die Schlang und den Löwen übertragen. Der Hintergrund verwandelte sich in ein neutrales Hellgrau. Auf den Gängen verfärbte sich die Farbe der Wände in ein tiefes Rot und alle Fenster- und Türrahmen waren auf einen Schlag vergoldet. Die Möbel im ganzen Anwesen richteten sich und erschienen wie neu. Und auch die Rüstungen in den Korridoren glänzten im Schein der Fackeln wie feinste Goldschmiedearbeiten. Die Fassaden der Gebäude verfärbten sich schneeweiß und die Ziegel auf den Dächern wurden kobaltblau.

In Hogsmeade rannten die Menschen auf die Straßen und blickten voller Erstaunen auf das Schloss, denn auch dort hatte man das Gebrüll laut und deutlich vernehmen können. „Ah", und „Oh" konnte man überall hören und die Gesichter der Leute waren freudig erregt. Alle waren der Meinung, dass nun eine Zeit des Friedens angebrochen war.

------

Kurz nach der Verabschiedung verließen die drei die Bank und Harry machte einige Abstecher in verschiedene Geschäfte. Er brauchte unbedingt einen neuen Besen, denn seiner war bei der Abreise aus dem Ligusterweg zerstört worden. Bei Qualität für Quidditch kaufte er sich einen neuen Feuerblitz und ging dann zu Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus, denn eine Eule hatte er bitter nötig. Er wollte nicht Fawkes dazu nutzen, seine Post zu holen. Dafür war der Phönix etwas zu auffällig. Im Anschluss apparierten sie vor das große Gatter zum Schulgelände und blieben wie zu Salzsäulen erstarrt stehen. Sie konnten ihren Augen nicht glauben, als sie Hogwarts im neuen Glanz sahen. Das Schloss wirkte wie ein Juwel im Licht der Maisonne, die strahlend über der ruhigen Gegend stand.

Harry löste sich als erster aus der Starre und rannte so schnell er konnte zum Eingangsportal hinauf, um nach Hermine und Ron zu suchen. Seine Begleiter folgten ihm auf den Fersen und fast gleichzeitig erreichten sie das gigantische Holzportal. Schon von weitem konnten sie hören, wie sich die Bewohner über die Veränderungen unterhielten. Harry stürmte durch den Eingangsbereich in die große Halle, wo er nach seinen beiden besten Freunden Ausschau hielt.

Hermine sah Harry als erste und zerrte Ron am Arm im Laufschritt zu ihm.

„Harry, da bist Du ja. Wo warst Du?"

„Ich war in der Winkelgasse. Wieso fragst Du?"

„Es war einfach unglaublich. Alle Beschädigungen durch den Krieg sind beseitigt und alles ist wie neu. Angefangen hat es mit einem Löwengebrüll und dann hat sich alles erneuert, wurde repariert und Rot und Gold eingefärbt. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Es ist fast so, als ob das Schloss nur noch Gryffindors beherbergen wird."

Da Harry mehr wusste als Hermine, nickte er nur und gab kein Wort von sich. Er wollte den anderen erst später von seinem Erbe erzählen. So viel Aufmerksamkeit um seine Person, wie die Erbschaft nach sich ziehen würde, wollte er so weit wie möglich auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben.

Ron stieß seinen Freund in die Rippen und meinte: „Endlich sind wir die stinkenden Slytherins los. Das kann nur allen Recht sein." Harry wollte Ron zwar den Glauben daran nicht nehmen, deutete jedoch auf das Schulwappen. „Schau mal genau auf das Wappen, Ron. Die Slytherins werden hier immer ihren Platz haben. Ich habe in den letzten Tagen auch mal Zeit gehabt über einiges nachzudenken. Wir müssen alle zusammenhalten. Oder willst Du, dass es irgendwann wieder einen neuen Dunklen Lord gibt?" Diesen leise vorgetragenen Vorwurf von Harry verursachte bei Ron, dass er rot anlief. Jetzt schämte er sich für seine Äußerung und er konnte seinem besten Freund nicht ins Gesicht sehen, denn auch viele Angehörige des verhasstesten Hauses in Hogwarts hatten schwerwiegende Verluste erlitten.

‚_Harry hat vollkommen Recht. Wir alle müssen dafür sorgen, dass niemand mehr so einen Weg einschlägt. '_

Auch Hermine, die die Tragweite von Harrys Aussage erfasst hatte, schaute betroffen umher. Sie hatte so viel über die erste Schreckensherrschaft von Voldemort gelesen und wusste, dass schon damals viele, die unter dem Verdacht, Voldemort unterstützt zu haben, gestanden hatten, von ihm und seinen echten Anhängern dazu gezwungen worden waren. Und nicht wenige hatten diesen Dienst mit ihrem Leben und denen ihrer Angehörigen bezahlt. Wieso sollte es heute anders sein.

Harry wollte nicht, dass seine Freunde sich schuldig fühlten und sagte: „Macht Euch keine Vorwürfe. Ich verstehe Euch ja, aber mittlerweile denke ich, dass wir unsere Vorurteile ablegen sollten. Das sind wir den Opfern des Krieges schuldig."

Keiner von ihnen hatte bemerkt, dass Professor McGonagall nur wenige Meter von ihnen stand und mit gespitzten Ohren zuhörte, was die Gruppe diskutierte.

‚_Falls ich die Leitung hier übernehmen sollte, dann werde ich mir Gedanken darüber machen, ob Harry nicht die Rolle des Schulsprechers übernehmen soll. Es passt einfach alles zusammen. Er ist erwachsen geworden und auch einsichtig. In dem Punkt ist er ganz sein Vater. Er versucht gerecht gegenüber allen zu sein und ich hoffe bei Merlins gesammelter Weisheit, dass Harry wiederkommen darf. '_

Mit diesen Gedanken ging sie in ihr Büro zurück; auf dem Weg dorthin umspielte ein kleines, freundliches Lächeln ihre Lippen.

Harry hingegen sorgte dafür, dass seine Freunde mit ihm in Richtung des schwarzen Sees gingen. Auf dem Weg wollten Ron und Hermine wissen, was er und Ginny in London gemacht hatten, doch Harry verweigerte die Antwort. Erst als er sich sicher war, dass niemand sie belauschen konnte, rückte er mit der Sprache raus.

„Ich werde jetzt Eure Fragen beantworten. Wir waren bei Gringotts und haben dort einige Angelegenheiten erledigt." Er machte eine Pause, denn es machte ihm Spaß, wie Hermine immer unruhiger wurde. Sie wollte immer sofort alles wissen und diesen Zahn versuchte Harry ihr schon seit Jahren zu ziehen, doch bisher ohne Erfolg.

„Jetzt mach es nicht so spannend", brach es aus Hermine heraus und Harry grinste sie nur an. Ron und Ginny lachten und Hermine wurde richtig wütend.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen? Harry geht überall hin, wo er will und begibt sich in Gefahr und wir hocken hier und machen uns Sorgen."

„Jetzt mach mal halblang. Denkst Du nicht, ich würde ohne Rückendeckung mich irgendwohin begeben? Aber nun genug der Vorwürfe. Ich habe Fernuk, einen Kobold getroffen und er hat mir ein Testament gegeben. Aber nicht das von Sirius, sonder von Mary Rose Potter, der letzten geborenen Gryffindor."

„Du bist ein Nachfahre von Gryffindor?" fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Ja. Und nicht nur das. Mir gehören mehrere Schlösser und Grundstücke. Darunter auch Hogwarts."

Jetzt fielen Ron und seiner Freundin die Kinnladen fast bis zum Boden. Sie hatten mit vielem gerechnet, aber das ging über ihre Fantasie hinaus.

„Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Ich habe auch einige Titel geerbt. Ich bin Lord Gryffindor-Potter Earl of Arundel and Surrey, Earl of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, Count of Sussex und Viscount of Inverness. " Die Titel musste er von einem Pergament ablesen, da er sich nicht an alles erinnern konnte. Er zeigte den beiden anderen die Liste mit der Auflistung aller Besitztümer, Titeln und Privilegien. Ron fiel fast um und auch Hermine wurde es schwindelig bei solchen Summen.

„Jetzt hast Du ja keine Sorgen mehr. Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch nur einen Bruchteil von deinem Vermögen."

Mit sehnsuchtsvoller Stimme sagte Ron diesen Satz. Doch Harry rückte ihm den Kopf wieder zurecht und auch Hermine bekam einige Worte mit auf den Weg.

„Doch Ron, gerade weil ich reich bin, habe ich Sorgen. Aber es ist nicht nur das Vermögen, das mir Verantwortung auferlegt. Auch die Titel und die mit ihnen verbundenen Privilegien sind kein leichtes Erbe. Ich hoffe, dass Du es verstehen wirst. Ich für meinen Teil habe es verstanden und zwar schon lange. Erinnerst Du dich noch an unser erstes Treffen? Schon damals war ich mir irgendwie darüber im Klaren, dass alles, was ich mache, genau beobachtet werden würde und ich hatte Recht. Ruhm ist etwas, dass nur ein vollkommen egoistischer Narr wie Lockhart sucht. Die meisten wollen nur in Ruhe leben können, so auch ich. Aber nach dem Erlebnis mit Quirrel und dem Stein der Weisen ahnte ich schon, dass mein Leben nicht ruhig sein würde. Aber ich muss Dir ja nicht alles nochmal erzählen, denn Du warst ja immer mit dabei. In den letzten Jahren habe ich jedoch etwas gelernt, was uns kein Lehrer beibringen konnte. Vorurteile sind dumm und können nur böses Blut erzeugen. Und Hermine, bevor Du jetzt etwas sagst, ich weiß, dass ich mich auch an den Beleidigungen gegenüber den Slytherins beteiligt habe. Es war falsch von mir und ich werde mich bei allen dafür entschuldigen. Auch wenn mir nicht erlaubt werden sollte, mein letztes Schuljahr hier zu absolvieren. Ich bin mir seit heute vollkommen meiner Verantwortung bewusst und werde alles versuchen, ihr gerecht zu werden. Ich glaube nicht, Ron, dass Du mit mir tauschen möchtest. Denn meine Familie hat einen sehr hohen Preis bisher gezahlt und Du hast Deine noch. Und Geld ist nicht so wichtig. Wichtiger sind die Menschen, die immer zu Dir halten und Dir auch mal vor das Schienbein treten, wenn es nötig ist. Und Du, Hermine, solltest nicht immer nur auf Dein Wissen vertrauen. Es hat uns zwar sehr oft geholfen, aber häufig hattest Du auch mal keine Idee, wie es weitergehen sollte. Hin und wieder solltest Du auf Deinen Bauch hören. In gefährlichen Situationen kannst Du nur reagieren und nicht lange Grübeln. Wissen ist dort nur bedingt nützlich und das weißt Du auch. Da helfen Dir nur Deine Instinkte weiter, denn denen kannst Du fast immer vertrauen. Ich meine es nicht böse, wirklich nicht. Das was ich Euch gerade gesagt habe, soll Euch zum Nachdenken bringen. Nichts von dem, was ich Euch erklärt habe, werdet Ihr in Büchern oder Pergamenten finden. Sucht in Euren Herzen nach der für Euch richtigen Antwort und haltet sie fest. Erst wenn Ihr sie gefunden habt, werdet Ihr das Ausmaß der Verpflichtungen erkennen, die seit heute auf mir lasten. Um eines möchte ich Euch bitten. Erzählt niemandem etwas von meiner Erbschaft. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werde ich damit an die Öffentlichkeit gehen, aber jetzt noch nicht. Die Menschen brauchen erst einmal Zeit um ihr Leben wieder zu ordnen und können daher keine wilden Spekulationen über meine Pläne gebrauchen. Auch ich kann so was nicht brauchen, da ich mir erst einmal klar werden muss, was ich mit all dem anfangen soll."

Erstaunt schauten Ron und Hermine Harry an. So ernst und doch so offen hatten sie ihn noch nie sprechen gehört. Es war fast so, als ob Dumbledore persönlich mit ihnen geredet hätte. Was Harry ihnen gesagt hatte, traf sie tief, ohne sie jedoch zu kränken. Es lag viel Weisheit in den Worten. Doch ein lehrerhafte Ton wurde nie erkennbar. Zumindest sah Hermine das so.

‚_Das glaube ich jetzt nicht. Harry ist so ausgeglichen und erwachsen. Das was er gesagt hat, ist fast schon ein Lehrbuch für Führungsqualitäten. So tiefgründig habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Da hat er mir eine harte Nuss zum knacken gegeben. Das kann dauern bis ich die Antwort gefunden habe_', dachte Hermine.

Ron hingegen nahm die Worte nicht so gefasst auf. Bei ihm kam ein Neid auf, der ihn von innen aufzufressen drohte. _‚Warum immer er? Er bekommt alles und ich nichts. Und jetzt wirft er mir an den Kopf, ich wüsste nicht was Verantwortung heisst. Da kann er mir gestohlen bleiben. Wer von uns beiden war denn Vertrauensschüler? Ich. Und meine Arbeit habe ich gut gemacht.'_

Rons Miene verfinsterte sich und er versuchte Hermine von Harry wegzuziehen.

„Ron, was soll das? Bist Du verrückt geworden?"

„Verrückt? Ich? Frag lieber mal unseren großen Lord hier. Nur weil er Geld und Titel hat, meint er, er könne uns Vorschriften machen. So etwas brauche ich mir nicht sagen zu lassen. Er meint zu wissen, was Verantwortung heißt. Woher denn? War er Vertrauensschüler oder ich? Es reicht mir."

Ginny fuhr wütend dazwischen: „Ron, du riesiger Esel. Du hast mal wieder nicht zugehört. Wenn du meinst, Harry hätte alles, was er sich wünscht, dann liegst Du falsch. Du hast Eltern, die Dich lieben. Vielleicht haben wir nicht viel Geld, aber Harry hat keine Familie, auf die er sich verlassen kann. Seine Tante und sein Onkel hassen ihn und Sirius ist tot. Er hat nur uns, seine Freunde und Du bist auf dem besten Weg, diese Freundschaft zu zerstören. Ich sage Dir eines. Wenn Du noch einmal so schlecht über Harry redest, dann werden unsere Eltern Dir die Ohren lang ziehen und auch ich werde Dir die Hölle heiß machen. Was Fred und George mit Dir machen werden kann ich nur erahnen aber es wird garantiert sehr schmerzhaft für Dich."

Hermine war geschockt, denn Rons Verhalten war unmöglich. Sie zog mit einem Ruck ihren Arm aus Rons Griff und stellte sich zu Harry und Ginny.

„Du bist einfach nur ein neidischer, kleiner Bengel. Ginny hat absolut Recht. Und glaub ja nicht, dass Du mit meiner Unterstützung rechnen kannst. Ich möchte nichts mehr mit Dir zu tun haben, wenn Du dich so benimmst." Sie war den Tränen nahe, so sehr hatte Ron sie enttäuscht. Ginny nahm sie in den Arm und warf ihrem Bruder, der alleine vor ihnen stand, einen finsteren Blick zu. Der rothaarige Junge starrte die drei böse an.

„Dann war es das mit uns. Ich habe keine Schwester und keine Freundin mehr. Macht doch was Ihr wollt." Ron drehte sich um und lief einfach davon. Hermine konnte ihre Enttäuschung nicht verbergen und brach schluchzend zusammen. Sie war nicht in der Lage auch nur ein Wort von sich zu geben und ihre Schultern hoben und senkten sich ruckweise.

Ginny, die ihre Freundin nicht losgelassen hatte, kniete neben ihr und streichelte über Hermines Rücken um sie zu trösten. Harry war zutiefst enttäuscht von Ron. Wieso er das getan hatte, war Harry schleierhaft. Er hatte gedacht, dass Ron ihm bei der Formulierung und Umsetzung seiner Pläne helfen würde, doch das konnte er jetzt vergessen.

Der Tag zog sich für die drei wie Kaugummi und Ginny und Harry hatten alle Hände voll damit zu tun Hermine zu beruhigen. So aufgelöst war sie noch nicht einmal gewesen, als Ron im letzten Jahr sie alleine zurückgelassen hatte. Und damals war mit ihr nicht viel anzufangen gewesen. Sie hatten fast eine Stunde gebraucht, bis Hermine wieder stehen konnte und es brach Harry fast das Herz, seine beste Freundin so niedergeschlagen zu sehen. Ihre Traurigkeit hüllte ihn und Ginny ein und ihnen war nicht zum Lachen zu Mute. _‚Wie kann er so etwas behaupten? Habe ich etwa übertrieben? ' _Diese Gedanken tauchten in Harrys Kopf immer wieder auf und wirkten wie die Leuchtreklamen am Piccadilly Circus.

Bis zum Abend blieben die drei im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Ron tauchte die ganze Zeit nicht auf und es war auch besser so. So wütend und traurig wie die drei Freunde waren, hätte Ron nicht viel zu lachen gehabt.

Beim Abendessen, das Hermine, Ginny und Harry zusammen mit den meisten Lehrern einnahmen, war von Ron nichts zu sehen. Molly und Arthur Weasley waren am Morgen zum Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt um dort alles in Ordnung zu bringen. In der untergehenden Sonne tauchten drei dunkle Punkte auf, die direkt auf die große Halle zuhielten. Es waren Eulen, eine davon war Pig. Die beiden anderen waren fast weiße Schleiereulen vom Ministerium. Harry hatte fast schon vergessen, dass Kingsley ihn benachrichtigen wollte wegen der Anhörung durch die Schulräte. Im Sturzflug kamen die Eulen auf Harry und Ginny zu und landeten auf dem Tisch. Harry nahm einen Brief entgegen und als er den zweiten ergreifen wollte, hackte der Vogel in seinen Zeigefinger. Der Brief schien nicht für ihn zu sein. Das Tier kam jetzt auf Hermine zu, die von dem Ganzen nichts mitbekommen hatte. Harry stieß sie leicht am Arm.

„Hermine, da ist ein Brief für Dich."

Seine beste Freundin zuckte zusammen. So gedankenverloren kannte Harry sie nicht und er machte sich große Sorgen um sie. Hermine befreite das Tier von seiner Last und sah auf den Umschlag. Der Absender erregte ihr Interesse und sie las den Inhalt. Auf ihrem Gesicht tauchte ein kleines Lächeln auf, denn anscheinend hatte der Inhalt des Schreibens ihre trüben Gedanken etwas aufgehellt.


	10. Chapter 10

…, muss auch B sagen…, oder der unbequemen Wahrheiten zweiter Teil

Harry linste in den Brief, den Hermine bekommen hatte und las, dass sie wieder nach Hogwarts kommen durfte, da sie als Muggelgeborene nicht am Unterricht hatte teilnehmen dürfen.

Nun war Harry gespannt, was in seinem Brief stand. Ungeduldig öffnete er den Umschlag und las das Schreiben.

_Sehr geehrter Lord Gryffindor-Potter,_

_da ich gerade erfahren habe, dass Sie Ihren Titel und die damit verbundenen Pflichten angenommen haben, muss ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Ihre Anwesenheit bei jedem Prozess gegen Anhänger von Ihm-der-nicht genannt-werden-darf obligatorisch ist. Der erste Gerichtstermin ist morgen um drei Uhr nachmittags. Bitte seien Sie pünktlich._

_Des weiteren freue ich mich Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie Ihr letztes Schuljahr nachholen können. Eine Anhörung durch die Schulräte wurde durch einen Beschluss der Abteilung für magische Rechtsprechung für unnötig betrachtet._

_Außerdem haben Sie durch Annahme des Titels das Recht, einen Schulleiter vorzuschlagen. Daher möchte ich Sie bitten, mir umgehend einen Vorschlag zukommen zu lassen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Imelda Kingston_

_Abteilung für Erbschafts- und Rechtsangelegenheiten_

_(Mitglied der erzmagischen Gesellschaft)_

_P.S. Sie fragen sich sicher, woher ich von dem Titel weiß. Als Mitglied der oben genannten Vereinigung bekomme ich Nachricht über jedes neue Mitglied. Ferner war es mir auch möglich, ohne Ihr Wissen einen Beschluss bezüglich Ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts als Schüler durchzusetzen. Ich werde Ihr kleines Geheimnis nicht preisgeben und Ihre Akte ist allein für mich zugängig. Sie ist versiegelt und mit Bannsprüchen versehen._

Nun sah sich Harry gezwungen, doch Hermine vollständig zu informieren, da er keine Ahnung hatte, was es mit dieser erzmagischen Gesellschaft auf sich hatte.

„Hermine, kannst Du mir helfen?"

Diese Worte kannte sie nur zu gut. Schon so häufig hatte Harry um Hilfe gebeten, wenn es um seine Hausaufgaben ging. Doch hier musste es um etwas anderes gehen. Dadurch wurde ihre Neugierde angeregt und sie wandte sich ihrem besten Freund zu.

„Was ist denn, Harry?"

„Weißt Du zufällig etwas über die erzmagische …"

„Gesellschaft?", unterbrach Hermine ihn. „Natürlich. Wieso willst Du das wissen?"

„Nun ja, das konnte ich euch heute Morgen nicht sagen. Ich habe die Mitgliedschaft in dieser Gesellschaft geerbt."

Hermine machte große Augen und fing an zu dozieren.

„Die erzmagische Gesellschaft wurde zu Zeiten der vier Gründer ins Leben gerufen. Sie befasst sich mit der Wahrung der Traditionen der magischen Gesellschaft und passt diese den Veränderungen in der Muggelwelt an. Die Mitgliedschaft kann nur geerbt werden. Wer in dieser Loge sitzt, hat jede Menge Einfluss auf die Geschicke unserer Gesellschaft. Soweit ich weiß, waren Helga Hufflepuff, Rovena Rawenclaw und Salazar Slytherin nicht in diesem Rat. Aber ich kann mich auch irren, da über die Mitglieder nichts bekannt ist. So soll verhindert werden, dass einzelne Parteien Einfluss nehmen können. Die erzmagische Gesellschaft ist nur sich selbst verpflichtet und untersteht nicht dem Ministerium. Außerdem soll sie Streitigkeiten innerhalb der internationalen magischen Beziehungen schlichten. In den letzten Jahrzehnten hat die Gesellschaft jedoch stark an Einfluss verloren. Als Ratgeber für das Ministerium wurde sie abgelehnt und auch die Beschlüsse wurden vollkommen missachtet und dadurch geriet sie bei uns fast gänzlich in Vergessenheit. Ihre herausragende Stellung ist jedoch, so glaube ich es zumindest, nie in Gefahr gewesen."

„Oh, also bin ich nicht nur reich sondern habe auch noch eine machtvolle Position. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt an Treffen dieser Organisation teilnehmen möchte. Es heißt ja Macht korrumpiert und was das zur Folge haben kann, haben wir mit Fudge und Umbridge gesehen. Daher bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich geeignet bin eine solche Position einnehmen zu können."

„Sag so etwas nicht, Harry. Du hast anscheinend vergessen, was Du heute selbst gesagt hast."

„Nein, das nicht. Ich habe nur Angst davor, genauso machthungrig zu werden wie Fudge. Nicht, dass es mir wie Dumbledore ergeht."

Hermine verstand, was Harry meinte. Seine Bedenken waren nachvollziehbar für sie, doch sie kannte ihren Freund besser als kaum ein anderer. „Unsinn! Du hast immer nur versucht zu helfen. Das einzige, was Du lernen musst, ist Dein Temperament zu zügeln. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du Deine Position nicht missbrauchen wirst. Und wenn Du Zweifel hast, dann kannst Du immer zu mir und Ginny kommen. Vergiss nicht, dass wir Deine Freunde sind."

„Danke, Hermine." Harry fühlte sich jedoch immer noch sehr unbehaglich und er wollte nicht länger über das Thema reden.

„Was stand denn in Deinem Brief, Hermine?", fragte er um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ach ja, der Brief! Ich darf zurück nach Hogwarts um meinen Abschluss zu machen."

„Endlich mal gute Neuigkeiten. Wir werden zumindest ein Jahr lang noch zusammen sein."

„Oh, Harry. Das ist wirklich toll." Hermine umarmte Harry so fest wie sie nur konnte. Für sie war Harry so etwas wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Bei ihm konnte sie sich gehenlassen, ohne dass er ihr einen Vorwurf machen würde. Sie fühlte eine geschwisterliche Zuneigung für ihn. Trauer übermannte sie wieder, als die Ereignisse vom Vormittag wie eine Flutwelle wieder über sie hereinbrachen.

Sie kämpfte hart um nicht erneut in Tränen auszubrechen und fragte mit brüchiger Stimme: „Meinst Du, ob Ron wieder zu Vernunft kommen wird?"

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es nicht. Ron kann ganz schön eigensinnig sein. Wenn er einmal eine Meinung hat, ist es schwer ihn eines anderen zu belehren. Aber ich denke, dass er Dich vermissen wird. Das wird ihn wieder zurückbringen."

Obwohl Harry davon nicht überzeugt war, wollte er seiner besten Freundin das bisschen Hoffnung nicht nehmen.

‚_Ron, du Esel. Du lässt deine Freundin sitzen, nur weil dein Stolz angekratzt worden ist. Warte nur, bis ich dich erwische. '_ Harry musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht Ron zu suchen und ihn wieder auf Normalgröße zu stutzen.

Ginny beobachtete die Szene und wusste sofort, was in Harry vorging. Sie selbst war wütend und enttäuscht von ihrem Bruder. Sie war zwar nicht jemand, der andere verriet, doch dieser Fall lag so anders. In ihr reifte der Entschluss, ihre Eltern vom Verhalten Rons zu informieren. Doch das musste erst einmal bis zum nächsten Tag warten.

Gemeinsam gingen die drei nach dem Essen zurück in den Gryffindorturm um zu besprechen, was sie in den nächsten Tagen machen würden. Dabei machte Hermine den Vorschlag, dass sie alle doch mal einmal richtigen Urlaub außerhalb von England machen könnten. Natürlich erkannten Ginny und Harry den Gedanken dahinter und beide hatten Verständnis für Hermines Wunsch. Daher fiel es Harry sehr schwer, diesem Vorschlag nicht zustimmen zu können; doch seinen Verpflichtungen im Zaubergamot musste er folgen, wollte er später, zusammen mit seinen Freunden, im Ministerium arbeiten.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht mitkommen kann, aber ich muss ab morgen im Ministerium an den Prozessen gegen die Todesser teilnehmen. Außerdem habe ich noch einiges zu erledigen. Einige Sachen habe ich im Ligusterweg zurückgelassen und eventuell kann ich sie jetzt doch noch brauchen."

Er erzählte den beiden alles, was in seinem Brief stand und auch, was er sich morgen sonst noch vorgenommen hatte. Erst wollte er mit Professor McGonagall sprechen um ihr mitzuteilen, dass er nächstes Schuljahr wieder zurück nach Hogwarts kommen würde. Auch wollte er ihr sagen, dass er sie als Direktorin der Schule vorschlagen wolle. Danach hatte er vor noch ein längeres Gespräch mit Professor Snape zu führen. Es gab noch vieles, was geklärt werden musste. Die Vergangenheit wollte Harry hinter sich lassen, um endlich mal frei von Zurückweisung und Erniedrigung zu leben. Und vor der Verhandlung wollte er seine restlichen Sachen aus dem Ligusterweg holen, bevor sein Onkel mit seiner Familie wieder zurückkehren würde. Diese Personen wollte er als letztes sehen. Er konnte es ihnen nicht vergeben, wie sie ihn behandelt hatten.

Hermine wollte ihn ins Ministerium begleiten um einen Portschlüssel nach Australien zu beantragen, während Ginny zu ihren Eltern in den Fuchsbau wollte. Also legten die drei fest, dass sie zuerst zum Fuchsbau apparieren würden, damit Ginny so schnell wie möglich bei ihren Eltern sein konnte. Danach wollten Harry und Hermine in den Ligusterweg gehen, um dort Harrys Schulsachen zu holen, bevor sie dann ins Ministerium reisen würden. Ginny war zwar nicht ganz einverstanden, doch Harry versprach ihr, dass er sofort nach der Verhandlung zu ihr kommen würde.

Mittlerweile war es spät geworden und alle Beteiligten waren müde. Harry verabschiedete sich von Hermine und Ginny und gab Ginny einen Kuss auf die Wange. Mehr wagte er nicht, da er befürchtete, dass Hermine sonst wieder an Ron erinnert würde. Langsam ging er in seinen Schlafsaal und schaute sich um. Von Ron war noch immer keine Spur zu sehen, nur seine Sachen waren noch immer dort, wo er sie gelassen hatte.

Später in der Nacht lag Harry noch immer wach im Bett und dachte über alles nach, als sich die Tür zum Schlafsaal leise knarrend öffnete. Aus dem Flur drang Licht durch den schmalen Spalt in den Raum und Harry konnte erkennen, dass Ron das Zimmer betrat. Er stellte sich schlafen um zu sehen, was sein ehemals bester Freund machen würde.

Ron bemerkte nicht, dass er beobachtet wurde. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er sich in den Schlafsaal, schloss die Tür hinter sich und flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Lumos."

Den Lichtstrahl, der aus seinem Zauberstab hervorbrach, richtete er auf sein Bett und fing an, seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Er war so sehr damit beschäftigt, dass er nicht merkte, dass Harry hinter ihm aufgestanden war und sich leise zur Tür bewegte.

Harry öffnete die Tür nur so weit, dass kein Licht eindringen konnte. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab schon in der Hand und richtete ihn auf Ron. Mit Schwung schloss er die Tür. Der Krach ließ Ron zusammenschrecken. Mit einem Schwenk seines Stabes entzündete Harry die Lampen im Raum. Ron drehte sich zum einzigen Ausgang und sah Harry, der ihm den Weg versperrte und seinen Stab auf Rons Brust gerichtet hatte.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg!", knurrte Ron bedrohlich.

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Ich warne dich nicht noch einmal. Mach Platz."

Harry wollte seine Zeit nicht länger mit einer fruchtlosen Diskussion vergeuden und ohne einen Laut zu geben, schickte er einen Petrificus totalis auf Ron los. Dieser hatte damit nicht gerechnet und der Fluch traf ihn mitten in seine Brust. Er erstarrte und fiel langsam nach vorne. Harry, der nicht wollte, dass sich Ron verletzte, stürzte nach vorn um ihn aufzufangen. Nicht gerade sanft verfrachtete Harry Ron auf eines der Betten.

„Ron, du riesiger Idiot. Du denkst, Du kannst so einfach abhauen, nachdem Du Hermine gekränkt hast. Verdammt noch mal, streng doch mal Dein Hirn an. Ich habe nichts gesagt, was Deine Reaktion rechtfertigt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich Dir sagen soll, aber ich denke, Deine Schwester wird noch die passenden Worte finden. Ich werde Dich bis morgen hier liegen lassen und dann sehen wir weiter."

Ron rollte mit den Augen und kämpfte gegen den Fluch an, jedoch erfolglos. Harry löschte das Licht und legte sich wieder auf sein Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages geweckt. Noch müde streckte er sich und schaute auf Rons Bett, auf dem dieser noch immer stocksteif lag. Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten, machte Harry sich fertig und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der noch verwaist war. Aus dem Mädchenbereich waren nur zwei gedämpfte Stimmen zu hören und kurze Zeit später kamen Ginny und Hermine die Treppe herunter.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Harry die beiden. „Ihr werdet es nicht glaube, wer letzte Nacht sich davonstehlen wollte."

„Doch nicht etwa mein verblödeter Bruder Ron?", fragte Ginny mit finsterer Miene.

„Genau der. Ich habe ihn geschockt und auf seinem Bett liegen lassen."

Noch ehe Harry reagieren konnte, eilten Ginny und Hermine in den Schlafsaal der Jungen und von dort konnte Harry kurze Zeit später laute Stimmen hören.

‚Armer Ron, aber du hast es nicht besser verdient', dachte Harry und musste bei der Vorstellung, wie sich Ron zwei wütenden Mädchen entgegenstellen musste, grinsen.

Es dauerte nicht lang und Ron kam wie ein geprügelter Hund die Treppe runter. Ihm folgten Ginny und Hermine, die beide einen Gesichtsausdruck hatten, der zwischen Wut und Belustigung schwankte.

Ron kam auf direktem Weg auf ihn zu und sein Gesicht sprach Bände. Harry, der schon ahnte, was kommen würde, hatte eine undurchdringliche Miene aufgesetzt.

„Harry, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich bin ein Idiot. Ich habe wirklich gedacht, dass dir immer alles in den Schoß fällt und das macht mich neidisch. Aber ich muss auch sehen, dass dir bisher nie etwas geschenkt worden ist. Deine Eltern sind tot und jede Menge Menschen, die dir etwas bedeutet haben, sind es auch. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, wie ich mich benommen habe. Du hast nur deine Meinung gesagt und ich habe es mal wieder in den falschen Hals bekommen. Hoffentlich nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an."

Mit einem flehenden, ja fast schon panischen Ausdruck im Gesicht schaute Ron Harry an.

Harry musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Der Anblick von Rons panischem Blick war einfach zu witzig.

„Also gut. Aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich ein noch einmal so nachsichtig sein werde. Lern erst einmal richtig zuzuhören bevor du irgendetwas sagen willst. Dann kommet es garantiert nicht mehr dazu, dass du dich in die Nesseln setzt."

Erleichtert atmete Ron auf. Er hatte nicht so schnell auf Vergebung gehofft. Zusammen mit den anderen machte er sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Harry informiert ihn über die Pläne für heute und Ron fühlte sich etwas ausgeklammert, doch er wusste, dass er es sich selbst zu zuschreiben hatte.

Harry schwieg während der Mahlzeit, zu viele Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf. Er wusste genau, dass die ganze magische Welt auf ihn schauen würde, wenn er bei den Prozessen anwesend war. Geistesabwesend bestrich er sein Toast zuerst mit Marmelade und dann mit Butter. Ginny kicherte und das brachte Harrys Gedanken wieder zurück in den großen Saal.

Er erzählte seinen Freunden, an was er gerade gedacht hat. Hermine versuchte ihr bestes um ihn aufzumuntern.

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken. Du wirst das Richtige machen. Und dass du Zweifel hast zeigt doch nur, dass du nur Gerechtigkeit willst und keinen Unschuldigen verurteilen willst."

„Danke Hermine. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich der Richtige für eine solche Position bin. Ist es wirklich so, wie es Dumbledore gesagt hat? Liegen Macht und Verantwortung am besten in den Händen desjenigen, der sie nicht haben will? Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Ginny antwortete ihm sehr sanft: „Das kann sein. Und deshalb liegen sie sehr sicher in deinen Händen. Du strebst danach, nur die Wahrheit zu verteidigen. Niemals wirst du deine Macht missbrauchen, da bin ich mir absolut sicher."

Harry lächelte schwach. Er fühlte sich schon viel ruhiger und entspannter als zuvor. Trotzdem war er noch sehr nervös. Allein das bevorstehende Gespräch mit Severus Snape lag wie Blei in seinem Magen. Doch zuerst wollte er mit Professor McGonagall reden.

Nach dem Frühstück verabschiedete er sich von seinen Freunden und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro der Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors. Während er durch die fast menschenleeren Gänge wanderte, versuchte er, die passenden Worte zu finden. Er wollte nicht, dass es so rüberkam, als ob er das Haus Gryffindor bevorzugen würde. All das bereitete ihm Kopfzerbrechen. Es kam ihm so vor, als ob er gerade erst losgegangen wäre, als er sich vor der schweren Holztür von Professor McGonagall wiederfand.

Er zögerte einen Moment bevor er anklopfte. Das flaue Gefühl im Magen wollte einfach nicht weichen und Harry merkte, dass es schlimmer werden würde, sollte er noch länger warten.

Sein Klopfen hallte im Gang wie ein Donnerschlag. Kurz darauf öffnete Minerva die Tür und sah erfreut, dass Harry vor der Tür stand. Mit ihm hatte sie auch reden wollen, doch es hatte sich keine Gelegenheit dazu ergeben. „Mr. Potter, Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Professor, hätten Sie vielleicht ein paar Minuten Zeit für mich? Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen sprechen."

„Aber sicher. Kommen Sie doch herein und nehmen Sie Platz."

Harry trat ein und sah sich um. Der Raum war sehr nüchtern eingerichtet. Mehrere Regale voller Bücher standen an den Wänden und ein Schreibtisch, der sicher schon mehrere Jahrzehnte auf dem Buckel hatte und übersät mit Pergamenten war, stand vor einem Fenster. Die Stühle sahen nicht so gemütlich aus, trotzdem setzte er sich.

„Nun, Mr. Potter. Über was wollten Sie mit mir reden?", sagte die strenge Lehrerin, als sie sich hinter Ihren Schreibtisch begeben hatte.

„Professor McGonagall, ich wollte Sie darüber informieren, dass ich das siebte Schuljahr noch machen werde."

„Das ist ein sehr weiser Entschluss. Ich muss sagen, dass ich sehr davon angetan bin."

„Danke, Professor. Aber das ist auch nicht das Einzige, was ich Ihnen mitteilen will. Wie Sie ja gesehen haben, sind die Schäden des Krieges hier in Hogwarts wie von Geisterhand verschwunden. Das hat etwas mit dem zu tun, weshalb ich Sie sprechen musste."

Obwohl die Lehrerin ihre Gefühle immer unter Kontrolle hatte, brannte sie innerlich darauf zu wissen, was Harry noch für zu sagen hatte. Mit einem Nicken deutete sie an, dass er fortfahren sollte.

„Es fällt mir nicht leicht, das zu sagen, aber ich bin der Erbe von Gryffindor und als letzter Erbe der vier Gründer gehört Hogwarts mir. Auch habe ich einige Titel geerbt und damit das Recht, einen Schulleiter vorzuschlagen."

Professor McGonagall wurde kreidebleich im Gesicht und schnappte nach Luft. Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet, doch nicht mit einer solchen Überraschung. Erst nach einigen Sekunden hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle und fragte mit zittriger Stimme: „Und wen wollen Sie denn vorschlagen?"

„Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, dann würde ich gerne Sie als Schulleiterin vorschlagen."

„Und warum gerade ich?"

„Weil Sie stets gerecht waren und es auch immer sein werden. So sollte die Person sein, die die Geschicke dieser Schule leiten soll."

„Mr. Potter, ist Ihnen klar, was sie da von mir verlangen? Ich soll mein Einverständnis geben, dass Sie mich als Direktorin vorschlagen? Ich verstehe es nicht, wieso Sie mir das erzählen."

„Es ist ganz einfach. Ich will nichts machen, wozu Sie nicht bereit sind. Und daher musste ich Sie einfach fragen."

„Das ist ein sehr gut durchdachter Plan von ihnen. Ich bin wirklich sehr geschmeichelt, jedoch möchte ich Sie darum bitten, mir etwas Bedenkzeit zu geben. Es ist wirklich etwas viel, was Sie mir erzählt haben."

„Aber selbstverständlich, Professor. Eine solche Entscheidung sollte nicht übereilt getroffen werden. Wohin sowas führen kann, habe ich ja in den letzten Jahren zu oft gesehen und auch am eigenen Leib gespürt. Nur eine Bitte habe ich noch an Sie. Falls Sie sich doch dazu entschließen, die Stelle als Direktorin anzunehmen, dann ernennen sie doch bitte Professor Snape zu ihrem Stellvertreter."

Erstaunt runzelte Professor McGonnagall die Stirn und fuhr dazwischen. „Warum sollte ich das machen?"

„Das ist sehr einfach erklärt. Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn je ein Mitglied der am meisten verfeindeten Häuser hier in Hogwarts zusammenarbeiten würde. Das wäre ein Zeichen an alle Schüler, dass wir zusammenhalten müssen, um einen weiteren dunklen Lord zu verhindern."

Erstaunt schaute McGonnagall Harry an. Mit einer solchen Erklärung hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich in Ihnen doch mehr getäuscht, als ich für möglich gehalten habe. Dieser Vorschlag ist sehr gut durchdacht. An Ihnen ist wirklich ein guter Schachspieler verloren gegangen."

Harry musste grinsen. „Und das gleiche sollte auch für die Schulsprecher gelten. Nur denke ich, dass es vier geben sollte. Aus jedem Haus einen. Und alle vier sollten dazu gezwungen sein, zusammenzuarbeiten. Ich habe auch noch weitere Vorschläge, aber die würden hier jetzt den Rahmen sprengen und mir fehlt leider die Zeit um sie Ihnen heute vorzustellen."

„Ich denke, die Idee ist sehr gut. Und was Ihre anderen Ideen angeht, so möchte ich Ihnen vorschlagen, sie mir schriftlich zukommen zu lassen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich sehr angenehm überrascht sein werde."

„Vielen Dank, Professor. Ich muss nun aber wieder los. Ich muss noch mit Professor Snape reden und danach ins Ministerium zum ersten Prozess gegen die Todesser."

Harry erhob sich. Professor McGonagall verabschiedete sich von Harry und machte sich an die Arbeit. So viel war in den letzten Wochen liegen geblieben und wartete darauf erledigt zu werden.

Harry ging allein in Richtung der Kerker, wo Professor Snape seine Räume wieder bezogen hatte. Vor der Tür zu den Wohnräumen blieb er stehen und klopfte an. Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür und der Zaubertränkemeister stand vor ihm

„Potter, was wollen sie hier?"

Da war sie wieder, diese abweisende Art, die bei Harry Zorn hervorrief. Er schluckte, holte einmal tief Luft und antwortete: „Professor Snape, hätten Sie vielleicht etwas Zeit für mich? Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen reden."

Der Lehrer musterte Harry abschätzig und gab erst nach einigem Zögern den Weg frei.

Kaum war Harry in den Raum getreten, knallte die Tür wieder ins Schloss.

„So, und was wollen Sie mit mir besprechen, Mr. Potter?", fragte Snape mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme.

Harry ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und sagte:" Professor Snape, ich wollte mich bei Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe bedanken. Sie wissen nicht, wie sehr erleichtert ich war, als ich die Wahrheit erkannt habe. Und für meine Verdächtigungen und auch die Beleidigungen, mit denen ich Sie hinter Ihrem Rücken bezeichnet habe, entschuldigen."

Die Gesichtszüge des strengen Lehrers entspannten sich sichtlich. Eine tiefe Traurigkeit wurde erkennbar und Harry erkannte, dass sein Lehrer kurz davor war in Tränen auszubrechen. Severus Snape hatte es verbergen wollen. Daher kam die barsche und abweisende Begrüßung.

Mit brüchiger Stimme saget Snape: „Harry, es ist keine gute Idee, wenn du mich so siehst. Du solltest besser gehen."

„Nein, Professor. Es wäre besser, wenn Sie Ihren Stolz einmal überwinden und sich als Mensch mit Gefühlen zeigen würden. Ich respektiere Sie und würde mir wünschen, wenn Sie sich selbst auch respektieren würden. Ihre Rolle in den letzten Jahren hat Ihnen sehr viel abverlangt und dem sollten Sie mal Rechnung tragen. Fangen Sie an zu leben. Wenn Sie sich verkriechen und all Ihre Gefühle verheimlichen, dann frisst es Sie von innen auf. Glauben Sie mir. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede."

Diesen, mit eindringlicher Stimme vorgetragenen Monolog hatte der ansonsten so beherrschte Tränkelehrer nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen. Langsam setzte er sich in einen Sessel und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Ein leises Schluchzen drang aus seiner Kehle und Harry fühlte, wie diese Laute ihn trafen. Er schluckte schwer und ging zu dem Sessel und legte dem schwarzhaarigen Mann eine Hand auf den Rücken. Er wollte nur für ihn da sein. Severus Snape hatte auch so viel verloren. Vielleicht noch mehr als Harry.

Die leichte Berührung und die von der Hand ausgehende Wärme beruhigten Severus etwas.

„Harry, wieso machst du es mir so schwer?"

„Nicht ich mache es Ihnen so schwer. Das machen Sie sich selbst. Vielleicht bin ich der Falsche dafür, aber Sie sollten wirklich mit jemandem über die Vergangenheit reden. Wenn Sie wollen, werde ich Ihnen gerne zuhören. Ich verspreche auch, keinen unangebrachten Kommentar abzugeben."

Es war Harry wichtig, dass der Mann, der so viel für ihn auf sich genommen hatte, endlich mit sich ins Reine kommen würde. Und er wollte zumindest einen kleinen Teil dazu beitragen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Severus Snape in der Lage war, etwas darauf zu erwidern. Dabei kam eine Seite von ihm zu Tage, von der Harry nie gedacht hatte, dass sie existierte.

„Das will ich Dir auch geraten haben. Sonst kannst bis zum Sankt Nimmerleinstag nachsitzen. Ich bin Dir dankbar dafür, dass Du einfach so bist, wie Du bist. Und es gibt niemanden außer Dir, dem ich alles aus meiner Vergangenheit anvertrauen würde. Ich weiß ja, dass Du deinen Freunden nichts von dem gesagt hast, was du damals in deinem 5. Schuljahr hier in meinem Denkarium gesehen hast."

„Das würde ich niemals ohne Ihre Erlaubnis machen. Solche Sachen sollten immer von demjenigen gesagt werden, der sie aus erster Hand erlebt hat. Und das erst, wenn er dazu bereit ist."

Der Mann, der in den letzten Minuten um Jahre gealtert zu sein schien, schaute Harry mit einem dankbaren Blick an. Obwohl er wusste, dass Harry nie etwas Privates gegen jemanden benutzen würde, war er sich nicht sicher, ob Harry ihm sein Verhalten in den letzten Jahren vergeben würde. Zu schlecht hatte er Harry aus verletztem Stolz behandelt. Und nun wollte gerade er ihm helfen. Innerlich gab es einen Ruck und Severus Snape fasste den Entschluss, Harry zu wirklich zu vertrauen.

„Harry, würdest Du eine Einladung heute zum Abendessen von mir akzeptieren? Es würde mir sehr viel bedeuten. Ich weiß, dass du viel zu erledigen hast und ich will nicht zu viel deiner Zeit stehlen."

„Sehr gerne Professor Snape. Wann soll ich da sein?"

„Um 8 Uhr. Dann können wir über vieles reden. Ich denke, ich schulde ihnen auch einige Erklärungen. Nur würde ich jetzt gerne eine Weile alleine sein um mir über mein weiteres Leben klarzuwerden."

„Da kann ich ihnen vielleicht weiterhelfen. Ich erkläre es Ihnen heute Abend" erwiderte Harry, der trotz der bedrückenden Stimmung sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.

Nun war der Zaubertranklehrer sehr erstaunt. _‚Was kann Harry denn da für mich machen? Hoffentlich wird er nicht so ein Strippenzieher wie Albus. '_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Also gut. Dann werde ich wohl oder übel bis zum Abendessen warten müssen."

„Exakt. Ich denke, ich sollte wirklich so langsam gehen. Ich habe heute ein volles Programm. Wir sehen uns heute Abend."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Harry und verließ seinen Lehrer, der nicht wusste, wie ihm geschehen war.

Im Anschluss an das Gespräch mit Severus suchte Harry seine Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sofort wurde er bestürmt und mit Fragen überhäuft.

„Wie ist es bei Snape gelaufen?"

„Was hat McGonagall gesagt?"

Harry unterbrach die drei. „Nun wartet doch mal. Ich kann nur eine Sache auf einmal beantworten." Er erzählte ihnen alles, was er ohne Bedenken sagen konnte. Am Ende sagte er: „Ich denke, wir sollten die Reihenfolge etwas ändern. Wie wäre es, wenn wir zuerst nach Little Whinging apparieren würden um meine Sachen zu holen? Danach geht es ab in den Fuchsbau und zum Schluss ins Ministerium."

Diese kleine Änderung des Plans akzeptierten alle und so machten sie alle sich auf den Weg in den Ligusterweg. Sie tauchten mitten im Flur von Haus Nummer 4 auf. Alles war verstaubt und wirkte leblos. „Da wird sich meine Tante wohl sehr schnell drum kümmern.", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

Ginny sah sich um. Sie war zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben in einem Muggelhaus und erkannte, dass hier eine fast schon unwirkliche Ordnung herrschte, obwohl seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr geputzt worden war. Harry wollte nur so schnell wie möglich hier wieder weg, da er sich hier einfach nur unwohl fühlte und hastete die Treppe rauf. In seinem alten Zimmer war der Mülleimer noch immer gefüllt mit den Überresten aus seinem Koffer, der noch immer am Fußende seines Bettes stand. Auf seinem Bett lagen noch immer die Umhänge und seine Quidditschausrüstung. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes öffnete sich die Truhe und all seine Bücher und Habseligkeiten flogen hinein. Erstaunt merkte er, dass alles ganz ordentlich eingeräumt war und mit einer weiteren Bewegung seines Stabes verkleinerte er die Truhe und steckte sie in seine Tasche.

Als er sich umdrehte um zu gehen, dachte er sich: _‚Das war es. Nun bin ich endgültig hier weg. Nie wieder setze ich einen Schritt in dieses Haus. '_ Er fühlte sich richtig befreit und kam laut polternd die Stufen wieder herunter. Endlich konnte er sich hier wie ein normaler Mensch verhalten. Sonst musste er immer so leise wie möglich sein.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten seine Freunde sich im Haus umgesehen und kamen nun erschrocken in den Flur gerannt. Alle hatten ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand, bereit sich zu verteidigen. Hermine erfasste die Situation als erste und war sichtlich empört.

„Harry, wie kannst du uns so einen Schrecken einjagen?"

Harry grinste nur wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und sagte: „Das habe ich gebraucht. Ich musste sonst ganz leise sein. Wenn ich nur ein kleines Geräusch von mir gegeben habe, ist Onkel Vernon ausgeflippt." Sein Gesicht wurde ernst und er fuhr fort: „Nun aber genug von der Vergangenheit. Ich will hier raus. Ich wohne nicht mehr hier und will keine Sekunde länger wie nötig hier bleiben."

Ginny kam zu ihm und nahm seine Hände.

„Wenn du es so willst, dann gehen wir jetzt. Ich glaube dir, wenn du sagst, dass du nicht mehr länger hier sein willst."

Gemeinsam apparierten sie zum Fuchsbau. Kaum dort angekommen, wurden sie Von Molly Weasley begrüßt, die schon sehnsüchtig auf die vier gewartet hatte.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Wo habt ihr die ganze Zeit gesteckt? Ihr wolltet schon vor einer Stunde hier sein."

Ginny übernahm die Antwort.

„Mom, wir habe Harry nur geholfen, seine Schulsachen aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten zu holen."

„Ihr wart in Little Whinging? Ich glaub es ja nicht. Das war sehr unvernünftig von euch. Es hätte euch ja sonst etwas passieren können. Nun aber genug der Rede. Kommt rein und esst. Essen ist fertig. Ihr müsst ja am Verhungern sein."

„Danke, Mom", kam es gleichzeitig von Ron und Ginny und die beiden stürmten ins Haus. Hermine folgte ihnen, während Harry bei Molly Weasley blieb.

„Vielen Dank Mrs. Weasley, aber ich ka…."

„Harry, du sollst mich doch Molly nennen. Ich dachte, das hättest du akzeptiert", schnitt Molly Harry das Wort ab.

„Ja, Mrs…., ähm Molly. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich nicht lange bleiben kann. Ich muss ins Ministerium um in einem Prozess auszusagen."

„Ins Ministerium? Wann musst du denn da sein?"

„Um drei Uhr. Und ich muss mir neue Umhänge besorgen. Die Alten sind nicht mehr brauchbar."

„Also musst du zu Madam Malkins. Hast du was dagegen, dass ich mitkomme? Ich muss auch noch in die Winkelgasse. Oh, ich habe etwas vergessen. Komm mit rein und iss etwas. Du wirst es brauchen."

Ohne ein Widerwort zu dulden zog sie Harry in die Küche und zwang ihn, am Tisch Platz zu nehmen. Sie stellte einen Teller vor ihn und legte ihm Braten, Kartoffeln und Bohnen darauf. Auch etwas Soße kam darüber und es duftete für Harry so köstlich wie eh und je. Nun merkte er, wie hungrig auch er war und langte zu. Während dessen kramte Mrs. Weasley in einer Schublade, zog 3 Umschläge hervor und gab sie an Ginny, Hermine und Ron.


End file.
